The Prodigal Daughter- Edited Version
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: This was my 2nd story that I wrote. When I first published it the spelling and grammar were so bad it was very hard to read so I will be editing each chapter and adding a few bits. This is my most favorite story that I have written but I know that a lot of people skipped it because of the mistakes so I hope that this cleaned up version will make people give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE**

 **I AM RE-POSTING THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAD A READ THROUGH IT AND THE AMOUNT OF MISTAKES AND SPELLING ERRORS MADE ME CRINGE! I WROTE THIS STORY WHEN I FIRST JOINED FANFICTION. IT WAS MY SECOND TRY AND MY FAVORITE STORY LINE OF ALL MY STORIES.**

 **I HAVE BEEN EDITING THE CHAPTERS BUT I MIGHT HAVE MISSED SOMETHING SO FOR THAT I AM SORRY. FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS STORY I THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH IT BACK THEN AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THIS ONE THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **CHEERS**

 **GG89 X**

 _ **CHRISTIANS POV**_

As I stand looking out at Seattle below my feet I keep having the same thoughts running around my head

Four years today.

Its been Four years today since I saw her

Four years since the last time I held her in my arms and told her I loved her.

God, I didn't even know where she was or who she was with.

Whether she was eating correctly, if she was warm, if she had money. And even though it was stupid, I wondered if she had cut her hair? Her long brunette hair almost fell to her waist that last time I saw her.

If I had known that she going to leave the last time I saw her, I would have done everything in my power to stop her. I blamed myself, even though I have been told countless times over the last four years that I did nothing wrong. But still, due to years of self doubt how could I not think it was my fault? I just want to know why?

Why did she run away? All I had was a note left on my desk, those ten words still haunt me

 _ **I'm sorry, don't look for me, I love you all x**_

I hear my office door open and shut quietly. I don't need to even turn around to know who it is. Her delicate arms wrap around me from behind and I turn to look in her eyes. Its clear she has been crying, like I am now. She wipes away my tears with her fingers but then puts her head on my chest and her own tears start to fall. We just stand there, getting strength from each other. She must know what I'm thinking because she pulls back looks me straight in the eye.

"Stop blaming yourself, you did nothing wrong! We did nothing wrong"

I cant help it, four years of anguish, of not knowing has finally taken over me an I crumple to the floor crying like I have never cried before.

"Where is she? Why did she leave? I don't understand she was so happy and then out of the blue she's gone! I just want her back"

"I know, baby I know, I do as well and we have to keep the faith that she will come back when she's ready "

I look into her beautiful eyes. The eyes I have looked into for the past 23 years. The eyes that I love, the deep pool of blue now shadowed with hurt, just like mine

"I love you, Anastasia, but I need my daughter back. I need my Phoebe back"

"I love you too, Christian and I know she will come back. We just need to keep looking and we will find her"

"How can you be sure Ana, its been four years and we have nothing! No sightings, she hasn't used her credit card, its like she just dropped of the face of the earth! We have the best security in the world and for all their fucking experience they cant find one girl! If they couldn't find her when she was a 16 year old girl how are they now she's a 20 year old woman?"

"Baby, we just need to keep up hope. We have Ted, Carly and Matthew to think about as well. We need to be strong for them Christian, their sister left them just like she left us"

"I know. Ted has been non stop trying to find her, just like me. I thought I was a major stalker but I've got nothing on him"

"Come on, lets go home and have dinner, tomorrow is another day, we will find our baby girl, Christian. I know we will"

She takes my hand and pulls me off the floor. My wife's belief that will find our daughter has never wavered, mine on the other hand is becoming less and less as each day passes.

 _ **TED'S POV**_

I cant tell Mom and Dad or the rest of the family… not yet… I have to be 100% sure...but I know in my heart I'm right.

I found her.

I know where she is.

And I know why she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Everyone**_

 _ **To my new readers, welcome and to the readers that are now reading for the second time, thank you.**_

 _ **I will ask that no one gives the plot away in their reviews. I don't want to spoil it for the new readers.**_

 _ **Thanks again every one.**_

 _ **This is a double update so chapter 3 will be up right after this.**_

 _ **Cheers**_

 ** _GG89 x_**

* * *

 _ **TEDDY'S POV**_

I am sweating buckets. I don't like lying to my parents, but if I tell them, I know my dad will go in all guns blazing and it might scare her and make her run again.

The last four years have been hell for our family. One day we were a happy family of 6, the next a broken family of 5.

Thank god Matthew came along when he did because if it wasn't for him, my parents would have crumbled but they had an 11 month old baby that needed them and a 12 year old who was devastated that her sister, her idol, had gone.

The day I found out my 16 year old sister had ran away from home was the worst of my life. I was 18 and had just started college at WSU. Phoebe had been acting strange for the last few weeks and I tried to get her to open up and come out of the shell she had gone in, but every time I would ask her what was the matter she would reply with "I'm fine" or "Fuck off". I knew something was on her mind but never in a million years did I think she would run away. I mean we had the perfect life! We are part of one of the richest families in the USA. We have fast cars, private jets, boats, designer labels and most importantly, parents that love us unconditionally, so I don't know what would have made her run?

At first we thought she had been kidnapped, but no ransom request ever came and of course we had the note that she left on our Dads desk. He played the CCTV clip of her doing that about 1000 times over the next few weeks. It broke me to see the great Christian Grey so broken. My mother was the glue that kept us together. Her belief has never wavered, not once In four years. I know she has cried. We all have, but she would never do it in front of Matthew, Carly and myself. She was the one who called me the day Phoebe left. Her voice will forever be in my head after that call. The utter devastation was clear in my mothers tone. She told me she needed her little blip so I dropped what I was doing and went to her.

I have been doing my own search for Phoebe as have my father, my grandfather and Taylor and none of us have came up with anything.

Due to a pure stroke of luck and a one in a million chance I know I have found her.

Now its just getting her back.

As I pull up to our family home for dinner, I know Its going to be hard to keep this to myself, but by tomorrow I plan to go get Phoebe and hopefully by the end of the week our family will be whole again.

I just have to get through dinner.

 _ **ANA'S POV**_

I have to keep a brave face but it is so hard. The last 4 years should have broken Christian and I, but I think it has made us stronger.

We needed each other more than ever and what should have driven us apart, made our bond even stronger. The love I have for this man has only increased as each day has passed. He has been my rock. My shoulder to cry on and my wall of strength.

Dinner is quite tonight and for once my husband is not lecturing us all to eat. He is the one picking at his food. I look around our family table and the same look of heart break is on four of our faces. Matthew is too young to even remember Phoebe, but Carly and Teddy both know what today is.

Teddy is extra quite tonight and Carly hasn't even spoken. Looking at my youngest daughter is hard. She is the spitting image of her big sister. Both girls look like me, long brunette hair and pale skin, the only difference between the teo of them is Phoebe has gray eyes like her father and Carly has my blue eyes. Like my boys are different. Teddy has my eyes and Matthew his fathers.

"Um, mom, Dad I was wondering if I could borrow the jet tomorrow?" Teddy asks us.

It has peaked my interest that he wants the jet because I know it's not for work. He runs Grey Publishing along side me and I would know if this was a business trip.

"What do you need it for? Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Um, well with everything going on, I just need a break Mom. I know its short notice but I made sure all my manuscripts were signed offer before I left today and if its urgent I will have my Blackberry with me"

"That's fine Son. You need a break. I think we all do. Where are you going?" Christian asks.

"Well one of the manuscripts I have been reading is based in Texas and the author talks about it with such passion I want to see some of the places she wrote about. Its Friday tomorrow so I will be back by Monday for Moms birthday dinner"

"That's a wonderful idea, Son. Go and enjoy yourself but make sure Smith goes with you. I will call Stephen and tell him to get the plane ready for you for tomorrow morning. I think that when you get back that we should go on a family holiday and all relax. Maybe go to Aspen? What do you all think?"

Matthew cheers from his booster seat so I think its safe to say he is on board with the idea. Teddy just shrugs but its Carly that voices her opinion.

"Daddy, we haven't been on a family holiday since.." she points to the empty seat to the right of Christian which is Phoebes place. No one has sat in her seat since the day she left. It's waiting for her and I know that our family of 6 will be complete again. I just know it.

"I know, baby but your mother and I had a long talk today. Phoebe will be back when she is ready and I know that she would not want us all to stop living our lives because she is temporally not in them. So what do you all say we go to Aspen in two weeks? Or New York?" He gets an "I'm game" from Teddy and a "Whatever" from Carly.

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea" I smile over at him and for the first time tonight I get a smile back from him.

"Well glad that's all sorted. I need to go home and pack. I'll be back next week for your birthday Mom. Hey, because I'll be in the land of the cowboy perhaps I'll bring you back a cow girl hat for a present" he grins over at me.

"Whatever you buy me I will be happy with sweetie" he gets up and gives Carly and Matthew a hug, Christian a hand shake and with me he picks me up and hugs me.

"Be safe my Teddy bear" I kiss his cheek and hug him back.

"I will mom, I promise"

"Hey son, if you get your mom a hat get me one as well. I always wanted a genuine cowboy hat" he winks over at me. _What?_ He told me he though any hat on a man was stupid.

"Sure thing, Dad. Good night everyone" he walks out and I just have to ask Christian why on earth he wants a hat when I know he has no intention of ever wearing it in public.

"Babe, you always said that hats on men were stupid. What do you want one for?" he smiles and then leans in and whispers in my ear.

"So we have props the next time we do reverse cowgirl, Mrs Grey" and then he bites my ear.

I blush a deep shade of red even after all these years. He still gets to me.

"Can I be excused? I have homework to finish?" Carly mumbles from her place to the right of me.

"Sure Princess. Good night, I love you" Christian wraps her in his arms and gives her a kiss on her head.

"Night baby" I give her a hug and watch her walk up the stairs. She looks so sad it breaks my heart. She hero worshiped her big sister.

I walk over to my little man and take him out his booster seat. I cant believe he is 5 next month. I one way it has dragged but in the other way its gone in the blink of an eye.

"Come on Master Grey. Time for your bath and bed"

"You and daddy gonna read me a story, mommy?" he pouts his little mouth in the most adorable way and I snuggle him into my neck.

"Of course baby boy. Mommy loves to read to you but lets get you bathed first and then daddy and I will read you one. Now go on up and I will be up in a moment" I set him down and he runs out the room.

I look over and Christian is drinking his wine, staring at the wall. I walk over and sit on his lap. This is y happy place. In his arms.

"You OK, Baby?"

"Yeah I'm OK, Mrs Grey. Just tired, it's been a long day"

"Been a long Four years"

"Yeah that to… I just…I want her home and safe Ana"

"I want that too and like I said, I know she will be home one day. She's a smart girl Christian. I know she will have looked after herself and made good choices"

I know one of his main fears is that Phoebes will become like his birth mother, Addicted to drugs and selling her body. He has been in with Flynn more times in the last four years than he has his whole life.

"I hope so, she's like you Ana, she's strong and she has street smarts, she will come home, I know she will"

"I'm glad it finally got through your think skull " I roll my eyes at him hoping to provoke him. It works like it always has.

"Wife, I do believe you just earned yourself a place on the naughty list"

"Oh I do hope so Mr Grey, lets go and bath our youngest spawn and go play" I lead him up stairs and hopefully we can forget this awful day together, the best way we know how.


	3. Chapter 3

_**TED'S POV**_

We land in Dallas at 2pm. It was one long ass flight.

Unfortunately I have my CPO, Greg Smith with me. I had to tell him the real reason we are in Dallas. He wanted to call Taylor as soon as he heard but I had to beg him not to say anything. He was worried about losing his job but I have promised he wont. Even if my Dad fires him, I'll just re-hire him and pay his salary out my own pocket. It's not like I cant afford it.

I have actual butterflies in my stomach. I cant mess this up. I just cant.

It was by sheer monumental luck I found her. The way I found her was a one in a million chance. I know that if I ever get the courage to write my own book one day it will be the story of how I found my sister.

I was in Miami on at a book conference last month. I had taken Carly with me because she wanted to see if publishing was going to be her thing. While at the conference I got talking to a guy called "Tex" who ran a book store in a small backwater town outside of Dallas, Texas called Blue Ridge. Carly had gone to get a milkshake for herself and when she came back Tex gasped and what he said next I didn't really register with me until I was on the jet home.

 _"Wow!, Dear lord! Do you believe in doppelgangers little lady? Because there's a gal back home who works in the diner, looks just like you kid. It's a bit spooky"_

That was the last thing he said to us before he had to go and get his seat for the Keynote speech.

While I sat on the jet home and watched Carly sleep I couldn't help think of what Tex had said. I didn't believe in doppelgangers, but I did know how much my sisters looked alike. It was to much of a coincident for it to be Phoebe, but then I thought I had nothing to lose so I had Welch run a immediate background check on Tex.

It took forever because I didn't know his real name. Three days ago I got his information and Googled the town he lived in. The diner he told me about was a typical American small town deal. I told Welch to get back ground checks on all the employees but there was hardly any info because it seemed that the owner of the diner paid all his employees cash under the table.

I almost gave up on this particular branch of our inquiries because there was no paper trail at all. I had no information at all. I was about to press delete on the blue water file when a little voice in my head said to check again. I went on their website and had a quick look. On the very last page was a photograph that one of the customers had taken with a waitress and tagged it to Facebook. The waitress was a woman in her 40's but in the back ground of that picture, handing a guy a coke, was my sister.

I wanted to tell my parents straight away but I decided not to until I am face to face with her. It would crush my parents if it's not her even though there is not a doubt in my mind.

The reason for her disappearing was still a mystery at that point but then I dug a little deeper and found more picture and it was clear to see what her reason was.

We found out from my cousin Ava two days after Phoebe left that she had a secret boyfriend but Ava didn't know his name or where he lived so we back tracked the locator on her phone which she had left when she ran away.

It showed that she had visited an abandoned house that was halfway from her school to home, almost three times a week for half a year. From the outside the house looked fine but inside it was bare. After looking at who owned the house we found out the women that owned it had died five years before and the house had stood empty ever since.

When my father questioned Phoebes CPO, Samuel Dutchinson who everybody called Dutch, he said that Phoebe had told him that a study buddy lived there and he never questioned it because she was always a good student with straight A's all around.

He was fired on the spot. In temper my Father punched him so hard he broke his jaw. If it wasn't for him failing to write up full reports about where Phoebe was each day maybe we would have known who she was seeing before she ran away.

After looking at more of the diners pictures it showed Phoebe in a few but then I managed to get access to the pictures from an ATM machine in the diner.

The ones from the diner showed Phoebe with a guy. A very good looking dark haired guy. Some showed them hugging or holding hands and I would put my trust fund on the fact that this was her secret boyfriend and they had ran away together. She had ran away with her boyfriend because she didn't think my father would let her date. She was going to get an ass kicking from me because what a stupid fucking reason to rip our family apart.

Right now I am the other side of the street from the diner just keeping watch.

I had instructed Smith to hire a truck because I wanted to blend in and the normal Audi SUV that my father insisted we always have would stick out like a sore thumb in this town.

I feel like a creep staking out this diner but I want to observe and watch my sister before I approach her

My phone beeped with a email from my Mom.

* * *

 **FROM: ANASTASIA GREY**

 **TO: THEODORE GREY**

 **SUBJECT: Don't forget my hat, mister!**

Hi honey

Just wanted to make sure you got to Texas ok?

Hope you have fun

Love

Mom x x x

* * *

 **FROM: THEODORE GREY**

 **TO: ANASTASIA GREY**

 **SUBJECT: Extra in Toy story.**

Mom,

Everyone is dressed like Woody from Toy story. I feel the need to keep shouting "There's snake in my boot!"

I have arrived safe and sound in the lone star state as you can probably tell from my above statement.

I Will get you a hat later. And I may get you another little surprise ;)

Love you

Ted x

* * *

The real gift for her is if I can get Phoebe to come home.

I put my phone away and then glance out the window just as the door on the side of the diner opens.

It her!

My baby sister.

Its really her.

I found her!

I cant help it. I start crying. Smith doesn't say anything, he knows how hard its been for our family. We didn't even know if she was dead or alive and now here she is in the flesh and looking at her she looks to be in perfect health.

Her long brown hair is tied up in a ponytail, and she is wearing her waitress uniform. She's filled out since I last saw her. She was always tall for her age and she was kind of gangly when she was a teenager but now she is a stunning young women. She looks so much like my mother its scary and I now understand why sometimes my mother would look at Carly and get tears in her eyes. They are basically the same person.

She walks across the road tapping away on a cell phone while smoking a cigarette. She's smoked from like age 14. She got grounded so much for it but every time she was ungrounded she would start back up again. No one could every figure out where she got them from because my parents had stopped her allowance and all members of the household staff were barred from taking her to the store.

She starts making her way towards the truck on the side walk and I get a better look at her face from where I am and I can see the changes. Gone is the happy go lucky teenager and in its place a women who looks tired, very tired. She walks passed the truck with out a glance and I just can't help myself. I get out the truck when she is about ten feet away from me.

"You know you really should quit those things" Comes out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

She stands stock still with her back to me. Like she is frozen. Then slowly, very slowly, she starts to turn.

When her eyes meet mine for the first time in four years she goes white as a ghost.

"Teddy?" she whispers.

She sways slightly on her feet and then she does a dead faint and crumples to the floor before I can catch her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Guys.**_

 _ **This is another double update so chapter 4 will be uploaded at the same time as this one.**_

 _ **Cheers**_

 _ **GG89**_

 _ **PHOEBE'S POV**_

I keep my eyes screwed shut.

I must have imagined him. No way is my big brother here. No way its impossible. Over the last few minutes I have heard bits and pieces of conversation and just random words and now I have someone tapping me on the face, telling me to wake up.

Its like a fog has descended on my mind. If I don't open my eyes I can keep on believing it was a hallucination.

 _Must be a bad pack of smokes which made me hallucinate and pass out._

Yes that's it! But then who is tapping my face? I slowly open one of my eyes and I am greeted by the blue orbs of my brother grinning down at me.

"I'm not that ugly, there was no need to faint"

I cant help it. I scream and struggle out of his embrace. We are in the back of a double extended truck and my arms and feet start flaying all over the place.

"Whoa Whoa, Pheebs! Calm down its me!"

"Let me go, let me go! I said fucking let me go!" he finally let me go and I scrambled to the far side of the bench seat away from him. He has his hands up in a surrender gesture and is looking at me like I am a wild animal that he doesn't want to spook.

"OK OK, I let you go, OK? I wont touch you. I'm sorry, just calm down you're going to give yourself a stroke"

"What the fuck are you doing here Teddy?"

"Well its nice to see you too little sister" He says sarcastically and rolls his eyes "Why the fuck do you think I'm here? I'm here For you! I came here for you"

"Why?"

"Why? Why?" he has raised his voice to match mine and we are both now screaming at each other.

"You fucking left without a fucking word! We thought you had been fucking kidnapped! Do you realize what we have been through the last four years? Do you? It nearly fucking broke our family apart Phoebe! Then I have a gift from God and I find you and you ask me why I'm fucking here? Are you out of your fucking mind!"

I take in his words and a tear escapes my eyes. I knew what my family were going to be like after I left but seeing my brothers face now as he tells me I almost broke them is too much. My walls come down and the tears overtake me and I slide across to my brothers embrace. He welcomes me with open arms, which I don't deserve, and I cry like I haven't cried in years. He is no better and I can feel his tears on my head. He kisses my hair and coos in my ear that it will be OK. After about 10 minutes of crying I crawl back to the other side of the seat. I check my watch and its 3:20pm.

I need to be home by 3:45pm.

"Phoebe, you need to come home with me" and with that one sentence my walls go back up.

"No ,Ted I'm not coming home" he looks hurt but I think he was expecting this answer.

"Why? Give me one good reason? You cant possible like being a waitress in a run down diner better than you do being the daughter of a billionaire? This is not your life Phoebe"

"You know absolutely fuck all about what my life is Teddy" I glance down at my watch again. I need to get going.

"Look, Teddy I need to get going" I go to grab the door handle but Smith, who has been sat in the front of the truck this whole time presses the door lock button effectively trapping me in the truck.

"Let me out" my voice is icy cold, something I picked up from my father a long time ago.

"No Phoebe, I'm not giving you a chance to run again, you need to stay and talk about this. No more running. Ever!" I put my hands over my face in frustration and scream. I need to get going! I can't be late.

"Teddy, I have to meet someone in 20 minutes. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow?"

"No absolutely not! I'm not letting you out of my sight, Phoebe"

"Since when did you become my father?" I snarl.

"Since your actually father is a man sat in Seattle a shadow of his former self, that's when!"

I flinch when he says this. _My poor Daddy._

Teddy's not going to let me go so I have no option but to take him with me.

"Fine" I huff resigned to my fate.

"You can come with me but I really need to meet someone, I wasn't just trying to get away from you. Smith, drive 8 blocks and then swing a left on Cherry drive please"

He looks at Teddy over his shoulder and gets a subtle nod so he starts the engine and pulls out in the traffic.

My hands are sweating. He's going to find out soon enough why I ran, well, part of the reason.

There's no avoiding it. Knowing my dad probably already knows where I am and is probably in the air already I have to ask Teddy.

"So…. Umm. What did Mom and Dad say when you realized where I was?" he looks at me like he is weighing something up in his mind and then sighs.

"They don't know, Pheebs. I didn't tell them the reason I'm here and Smith hasn't told the rest of the security team. I didn't want Dad to come in all guns blazing and spook you"

I feel like a weight has been lifted. Teddy's one thing. Telling my parents why I ran away…yeah I'm not looking forward to that one at all.

We pull up out side my apartment building and I gesture to Teddy to get out. He does but only after making sure that Smith was out first to he could catch me if I bolted.

"So this is home" I wave my hand at the building and make my way inside with Ted hot on my heel's.

Smith decides to stay outside by the car. I make my way into apartment 2B, my home for almost the last four years. My roommate and I are redecorating the front room at the moment so the walls are all bare and there are dust sheets on most of the furniture.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Do you want a beer or something stronger?"

"Something stronger" he grins at me for the first time and I smile.

I pour us both a double dose of whiskey and hand him a glass. I pull the dust sheet off of sofa and then sit and curl my legs under me. I look at my watch and its 3:40.

 _I have 5 minutes._

I'm going to tell him but I want to know what he knows first.

" How much do you know about why I ran away?"

"Ava caved two days after you ran and told us you had a secret boyfriend and after looking at the pictures from CCTV that I have on you, its clear you're with the tall dark guy, so I'm guessing he was the secret boyfriend and you guys ran away together because you didn't want dad to know and go nuclear on you" he says this in such a cocky manner, like he is sure he has nailed it.

 _Oh, brother how wrong you are_.

Tall dark guy who Teddy referred to is my roommate and my best friend over the last four years. His name is Joey and yes, he is a very very good looking guy, but one who is also very, very gay with a capital G!

Joey is a man whore. And just the thought of him and me together makes me break out in a fit of giggles that soon turn to howling laughter. It's a cathartic laugh and it feels good. I haven't laughed like this in years!

Ted has a look of confusion on his face and it makes me laugh more.

"What the fuck is funny Phoebe?"

"Oh.. My god! You think! You think.. Oh god my ribs! You think that Joey was my boyfriend and we ran away together?"

"Well yeah" He looks uncomfortable and squirms in his seat.

"Teddy... oh my god! You couldn't be more wrong if you tried! Yes, Joey and I are very close, he is my roommate and best friend and as for him being my boyfriend? He's GAY Teddy and we have never ever been in a romantic relationship.

"So then why did you run Phoebe? If it wasn't fr a guy then what possible reason did you run away for?"

Just as I am about to tell him, the front door opens with a bang and Joey walks in carrying the reason I ran.

"MOMMY! Joey gave me candy!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**TED'S POV**_

WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!

Phoebe has a kid!

A daughter.

At the moment the little girl is hanging upside down being held by her feet, while she giggles because tall dark guy who has now been identified as Joey is swinging her from side to side like a pendulum.

Phoebe goes and takes the kid off of him and I hear words like _"Wont sleep tonight"_ _"Make her sick"_ and _"Did you give my daughter sugar?"_

I don't know for sure what she is saying because I'm not listening. Blood is rushing to my ears and I think I'm going to faint! _Oh, God am I going to faint?_

I sit back against the sofa and put my hands over my face and breath hard. _In and out, that's the way, Teddy!_

Phoebe has a daughter?

I cant wrap my head around it. _Oh God, now I feel sick!_

I hear Joey ask if I'm OK and if he should call an ambulance. Then I hear Phoebe tell the girl to go to the bedroom and change her clothes.

A shadow moves across my face and I look up and Phoebe is staring down at me with a look of concern. _She should be fucking concerned! I feel like I'm in the fucking twilight zone!_

"You OK there, Teddy?" She asks me gently.

"Teddy, this is my roommate Joey.. Um Joey this is my big brother Teddy Grey" I see a look of shock pass Joeys face before he quickly changes it to a massive grin and holds his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Ted" I don't move for a full 20 seconds and then my ingrained manners kick in and I stand and shake his hand, my voice is hoarse when I give a quite "Nice to meet you too"

I flop back down on the sofa and grab my drink and drain it in one. _Nope that's not going to do it._ So I grab Phoebes and drain hers as well.

"Umm I would love and I mean love to stay and watch the train crash that is clearly going to happen here, but I have work in a half hour so I need to go. I'll call you later Pheebs. Ted? there is more whiskey in the cupboard or there's vodka in the fridge" Phoebe slaps him on the shoulder and he walks out the door with a parting of "Laters" clearly he has spent to much time around Phoebe. Our uncle Elliott started that saying years before we were born and its now a Grey family parting.

 _OK I need to snap out of this!_

And I need answers!

I stand up and pour myself another whiskey and sit down, pulling a worried looking Phoebe down with me. She's wringing her hands in her lap and I am running my hands through my hair. Ha! Its almost funny. We are definitely our parents children.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions so get started"

"A lot of questions? Phoebe you have no idea! I mean holy fuck! You have a kid? How the fuck did that happen?"

"First of all when little ears are in the house it's a swear free zone. She copies everything you say and second of all I know you know where babies come from so I'm pretty sure you know how it happened"

"I know how it happens Phoebe.. I mean I…..ahh I don't know! Start from the beginning" she takes a deep breath and turns to face me, tucking her legs under her.

"About a week before my 16th birthday I realized I hadn't seen my period for a while and I tried to ignore it, but then I noticed that I was getting bigger. Remember when I started to wear Dads sweaters all the time? Well that was the reason. I was trying to hide my bump. I went to one of those free clinics, gave a fake name and got told I was already four and a half months pregnant. I was given my three options, number one: Abortion. Number two: Have the baby and give it up and Number 3: Keep my baby. There was no choice really. The second I saw the screen and realized my baby looked like a tiny little jelly bean, I became a mom. There was no way I was giving my baby up. But then I started to think about what Mom and Dad would say" She stands up and starts to pace back and forth in front of the sofa.

"I freaked out Teddy and I mean really freaked out, I could just picture the look of disappointment on dads face, all I could think about was how proud he would be if I went to him and said "hey daddy guess what? I got knocked up at 15!" it was a disaster waiting to happen and I was so scared that he would make me get an abortion I didn't want to lose my baby Teddy, so I ran. I left the note and I took $40,000 out of the safe in the panic room because I knew no one ever went in there and it wouldn't be missed, its not like mom and dad couldn't afford it. I caught a bus to Portland and then bought a car with cash and started to drive, I drove for weeks stopping off at diners and motels and then one day I found myself here at Blue Ridge, I went into the dinner to grab a coke and that's where met Joey, I trusted him from the get go, so I told him my story, I broke down a couple of times and he just held me and helped fix my make up after. His step dad owns the diner and in the space of 48 hours I had a job and I had moved in with Joey .A few weeks went by and I started to miss home, I called a couple of times with my number blocked but the second someone answered I hung up"

It's like she has word vomit. I think its like she is cleansing herself and trying to get it all out after holding it in for so long.

"Anyway a few months went by and in the middle of the night at 2am I had a almighty pain and my waters broke. I screamed for Joey and he took me to the hospital. He never left my side not even once and when after 17 hours I wanted to just give up, he held my hand and told me I could do it and at 7:33pm on March 14th I heard my baby girl cry and I have never heard anything like it before. They placed her on my chest and I looked down at the mop of brown hair she had and I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had every seen. So I brought the baby home and with a lot of help from Joey, I did the best I could at being a Mom. I have tried to make the best life possible for her and I think I have done a pretty good job. She's never been hungry, always has clean clothes and all the love I could give her"

She lets out a big breath and then flops back down next to me. I'm stunned. Hearing her story, I kinda get why she ran. I try to put myself in a 16 years old shoes and wrap my head around a pregnancy. I cant. I don't even want to think about if the roles were reversed and I had knocked up a girl at 16! The fear would have crippled me.

I want to ask her some questions but then a little wave of brown hair comes barreling into the living room and jumps in Phoebes lap talking 10 to the dozen.

"Mommy, Joey let me have loads of candy and then we went to the park and I played his wing-baby again"

God she's a cute kid and she looks just like Phoebe. I'm intrigued about what a wing-baby is so I arch a eyebrow at Phoebe asking my silent question. She rolls her eyes and I know she is not happy about this piece of information

"Joey thinks that having a kid helps him pick up guys because he thinks seeing a guy with a kid proves he's caring so instead of being like most men and having a wing-man, He has a wing-baby" I laugh at this and then wonder if a wing baby would work on girls?

"Mommy? Who's this?" She points her tiny finger at me.

I'm nervous all over again. This tiny little girl is my niece and I want her to like me.

"Well baby remember I told you that Mommy had a family and that one day I would take you to see them?"

She furrows her little brow like she's thinking hard

"You mean the ones in saddle?" _Aww that's so cute how she says Seattle._

"Seattle, Baby, See-a-tall, but yes that's the ones. This handsome man right here is my big brother Teddy, which means he is your uncle" The little girl starts to giggle looking at me.

"Teddy like my Teddy bear? So you be my unky bear?" It makes me and Phoebe both laugh out loud at her innocence.

"If you want to call me unky Bear than you can, but what do I call you?" she walks over and sits on my knee like she has known me her whole life.

"You can call me by my name, silly"

"But I don't know your name yet. Your mommy hasn't told me"

"My name is AJ"

AJ? What does that stand for? I look at Phoebe who is smiling

"Tell him your full name, Baby girl"

"My full name is Anastasia Gwace Gwey, but everybody calls me AJ cus Mommy says that I look like her Mommy and her Mommy is called Ana so mommy calls me Ana junior, and then Joey started calling me AJ and it's stuck now"

I smile at her name. Phoebe called her after Mom and Grandma Grace.

"Mommy can we go for ice cream? Please mommy please and unky Bear can come too?"

"Sure ,Baby. Go grab your jacket and we will go" She scrambles off my lap as fast as she can and then runs full speed into her room.

Now she is out of the room I ask my sister something that I thought of the first time I realized she had a kid.

"Who is her father? What's his name?"

I instantly see the change in her.

She's gone a little paler and her eyes went a little wider but she quickly changes it back into a impassive look.

"Just a guy from school, Teddy"

"What guy?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why not? A guy knocks up my 15 year old sister and I want to know who he is Phoebe!"

"I don't care what you want! I'm not telling you so just leave it Ted. She will never know her father and I wont tell anybody who he is! I was 15. He was a mistake! I moved on so please just leave that buried in the past where it belongs!"

I don't care what she says. I will find out who it was and when I find him I'm going to break his legs but I don't want Phoebe to know this so I let he think I'v dropped it.

"OK OK. I'll leave it" _For now._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Guys**_

 **Just one chapter today but I am working on the editing and I am almost finished so it will probably be one chapter a day from now on. I would upload it all at once but not a lot of people have the time to sit down and read 20 chapters at once but most will sneak away for 10 minutes in work to read an update. I know that's what I do :)**

 **I appreciate the people who have read this story before not giving away the plot lines. Thank you.**

 **See you tomorrow**

 **GG89**

* * *

 _ **PHOEBE'S POV**_

I get up from the sofa to help AJ with her jacket.

It is so weird having Teddy here but I feel like a weight has been lifted. I thought I was doing fine but seeing a member of my family makes me realize what I have done and how many people I hurt by leaving home. Not only did I deny my parents their daughter and getting to know their granddaughter but I stopped my child having a family, even though she had Joey and I, she has missed out on Grandparents, Great Grandparents, Aunties and Uncles.

I always knew that one day I would return to Seattle but I thought it would be a long long way down the road. Having Teddy here and seeing how he was with AJ and how she reacted to him, I know I will be heading home.

AJ has always been wary around strangers. From the moment she could talk I drummed into her "Stranger Danger" but with Ted, she went straight over and sat on his knee, like she had known him all her life.

I have told my daughter about my family over the years. When I ran away I took pictures of all my family and I told her all about my Mom, Dad, Brothers and Sister. When I showed her a picture of my Dad she looked at it, then at me, then went to the mirror and looked at herself, then walked up to me and pulled my head down so she could see my eyes and said "Mommy he has have our eyes!".

I laughed at the look of shock on her little face. She has a amazing pair of gray eyes and where ever we went people would comment on how our eyes were unique. I told her that we got our eyes from him and then I had to calm her down because she misunderstood and though we had stolen his eyes. She was rambling about calling 911 while I laughed at her. She then put her hands on her hips and told me to go to my room. That put me in my place and I stopped laughing at her.

Our apartment has two bedrooms. Joey has one and AJ and I share. Being a Southern gentleman he let us ladies have the biggest room. One side of it has cream walls with matching dresser the other side is pink with a princess bed and matching toy box.

When I walk into the bedroom My adorable little 3 going on 13 year old is struggling because she has her jacket on backwards.

"Come here baby and let me help you" I get her jacket on correctly and then pick her up giving her a hug and a kiss.

I never thought I could love someone as much as I love her. From the first time I saw her on the sonogram machine until right now with her in my arms, my love just grows as each day progresses and in this moment I think about what my mom must have went through when I left. If I ever lost AJ it would kill me and I don't know how I stop myself from crying. I know it is going to be hard and it will take a lot for my parents to forgive me but all I want to do now is get on the first plane back to Washington.

"AJ, listen baby, when we come back from ice cream with unky Bear, I need you to help me pack up all your toys and clothes OK?"

"Why mommy?"

"Well, baby I think it's about time that we go and see my Mommy and Daddy in Seattle, would you like that?"

She furrows her little brow and then looks at me "Will they like me mommy?"

"Baby, they will love you, just like I do. You will have a new friend, my little brother Matthew is only a bit older than you and my sister Carly will play dress up with you and I know that Grandma Ana and Grandpa Christian will adore you"

"OK, we go see Grandpa Crispin and Nana Ana but what about, Joey? Is he coming to Saddle with us, Mommy?"

I hadn't thought of Joey but now I do. I know that I need him to come with me. He has been my rock the last few years and I don't think I could handle this with out him. He hasn't got any family in Blue Ridge apart from his step dad. His real father died when he was 13 and then his mom skipped town leaving him behind with a husband that she had divorced. Joey finished high school and then threw himself straight into work. He did a few odd jobs and then last year started working at local factory. He hates it. His true calling is cooking. He is like Martha Stewart in the kitchen and his red velvet cake is to fucking die for. He has to come with me. I'll get down on my knees and beg him if I have to.

"I will talk to Joey. Go on out with uncle Teddy and I will call him"

"OK mommy"

I pull out my phone and call Joey's number, he answers on the second ring

 **"Sup babe?"**

"Hey,Joey can you talk for a minute?"

 **"Sure, what's wrong? Has that fine assed brother of yours emptied the liquor cabinet yet?"**

"No, he's fine.. It's just.. I'm going to talk to Teddy in a minute but.. I want to go home Joey"

 **"Phoebe, I knew the second I found out who that delectable piece of maleness was that you would be going back to the great North West"**

"You did? But Joey listen, I cant do this on my own. I know I have relied on you too much over the last few years but Joey I…"

 **"Pheebs, chill out. I just quit my job. There is no way on earth I would let you go on your own!"**

"Really? You quit your job? You're really coming with me? You don't mind leaving Blue Ridge and all your friends?"

 **"Hmm let me think about it… stay in Blue Ridge and work in a fucking tire factory that is killing my complexion for the rest of my life Or head off to Seattle and mingle with my best friends billionaire family? It's a hard choice Pheebs but I'm sure I will cope. Besides there are no good men here and if the boys of Seattle all look like your brother I have a feeling you will have a very happy Joey on your hands."**

"I love you Joey, do you know that? OK well I'm taking AJ for ice cream with Teddy and when we come back we can start packing"

 **"OK well I will go see my stepdad and say goodbye. When are we heading out**?"

"Umm well I'll talk to Teddy but probably Sunday. It's my moms birthday on Monday and I know he doesn't want to miss it…I don't want to miss it, not any more."

 **"OK then I'll go say goodbye to Richard and head home. Catch ya later"**

"Yeah laters."

I disconnect the call and head on out to the living room to find my daughter on my brothers back while he crawls around the room on all fours pretending to be a horse.

"Mommy look! unky Bear is my pony"

"I can see that baby, are we ready to go get some ice cream?" She screams a yes and then grabs my hand and heads to the door.

* * *

Teddy and I are sat at a table while I watch AJ play on some arcade games. When she ran in I gave her four quarters.

Teddy went and got her $10 dollars worth. I think he has made a friend for life.

"Ted, Did you come here on Dads jet?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you had room for three extra passengers for the return leg?"

The look of shock on his face is priceless. I know he was thinking that he was going to have a hard time convincing me to go home.

"Really? You're coming home voluntary? I was sure I was going to have to tie you up and force you back!"

"Yes. I'm coming home. Joey is coming with us though"

"That's fine. He seems like a solid guy. So what changed your mind? Earlier today when I said for you to come home you were dead set against it"

"Seeing you with AJ made me wonder what Mom and Dad would be like with her. I miss my family Teddy. Its time for me to go home and face my demons"

"Everyone will be so happy to have you home Pheebs and we get the extra added bonus of having AJ. You did a great job with her Pheebs. She is a great kid and I know the family will love her"

"You know Dads going to faint when he see's AJ right?"

"Of course he will but he will get over it" He grins.

"I hope you're right. So tomorrow will you help me and Joey find an apartment? And we both need jobs. Joey is a fantastic chef so perhaps aunt Mia will have a opening in one of her restaurants for him?" A look of annoyance flashes across his face.

"I am sure Mia will help Joey out and Dad and I own an apartment block not far from the sound and I live in the penthouse. There is a apartment empty a couple of floors below me so Joey can move in there, rent free, as a thank you from me for everything he has done for you and AJ. But Phoebe you and AJ will be living back at home. Its been four years and if I know Mom she wont let you out of her sight for a while"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Plus I think it will be safer for AJ. When I return the press will have a field day and I don't want to compromise her security. Speaking of the press, how did they react when I left?"

"You never Googled yourself? Or us?"

"No not once. I didn't want to see what I was missing. It hurt bad enough to look at a picture of what I left behind and what I knew I had destroyed."

"They never found out you were missing. When we would go to an event and people would ask where you were they were told that you were studying abroad. No one ever questioned it because you were always a straight A student" he shrugs.

Well I guess that is one less mine field I will have to cross.

"Lets go back to your place and get packing. We can swing by the diner if you want as well so you can say goodbye and things. I will call Steven and tell him three extra passengers will be on the return flight and not to inform Dad or Taylor. I will also call a crew to go and get Joeys apartment stocked up and cleaned. Tomorrow you can tie up all your loose ends here and then we will fly our Sunday. You and AJ can spend the night with me and then we will go see Mom and Dad. I think it will be better to go on Monday because with Mom's birthday and the whole family will be there. It will be like ripping a band aid for you. Just get it all over with in one big reunion"

I tense when he says this wondering what the reactions will be to my return.

"Well it seems like you're more like Dad than ever. Control freak much?" I smirk.

"I'm just eager to get you and that little girl home Pheebs. I cant wait for our family to be complete again" he reaches across and grabs my hand.

"Me too Teddy. Lets get going. AJ has more clothes that Neimans and Joeys closet will give you a breakdown" I laugh and the I go and pick um my daughter who is currently wacking the hell out of little moles that keep popping up.

* * *

Two days have passed and I am walking toward the GEH jet. Everything has been packed and put on board already. Joey is in his element as we bored the jet. When he see's the interior he whoops and takes his Raybans off.

"Ohhh yes! Joey has arrived! Oh I'm going to like this I can tell already! I was made for this lifestyle girl!" he runs through the jet and grabs a seat while taking pictures of himself. No doubt they will end up on Twitter and Instagram before we take off.

I have AJ on my hip so I walk over to a group of four seats with a table in the middle and I strap her in a booster seat.

"I like this plane mommy" she beams up while wearing her pink cowgirl hat that Ted bought her yesterday.

"I do too baby. Do you want to watch Nemo while we fly?

"Yes please mommy. I love Nemo" I press play on massive flat screen on the wall and she is fast asleep about a hour after we take off with her head in my lap as I stroke her hair.

I look out the window at the clouds and the longer we fly the bigger the ball of dread gets in my stomach. I know my parents will be pleased at my return but then when the novelty wears off I know they will be angry and will want answers about what I have been doing over the last few years.

I am hoping AJ will be my human shield though. I am not ashamed to use my daughter as a buffer. She's so damn cute that everybody gets attached to her. Teddy comes over and sits across from me. He has been talking to Joey for the last hour and I think they are really getting along. Teddy has never had many friends because most people just wanted to get near him because of his name and money, but Joey is different. When I told him who my parents were at first he was star struck but then he said all it meant was he would have to take extra special care of me in case I went all "Kardashian" on him. He keeps me grounded and he is no more interested in Teddy's money than the man on the moon.

"You OK, Phoebe?"

"Yeah. I'm just nervous that's all"

"It will be fine. You girls can stay with me tonight when we get back and then tomorrow, Smith can drive me, you and AJ over for Moms birthday dinner"

"What about Joey? Isn't he coming?"

"No. I emailed Mia this morning, telling her I had a friend who was a great cook but needed a job and she emailed me back saying she had a opening at her restaurant at Columbia tower and if he went over there tomorrow the manager would show him the ropes and things"

"Wow! She gave him a job without even interviewing him?"

"I told her about the red velvet cake he made last night an she said it takes a lot to impress me so if I trusted him he had the job"

"That's great! Thanks for looking after him Teddy, he has been so good to me and AJ"

"It's my pleasure, Pheebs and he seems like a great guy"

"He is. He's one of the best"

When Steven announces across the speaker that we will be landing in 20 minutes, my heart goes into overdrive! _This is it!_

Seattle has not changed since I left. Its still raining. When we get to the airport Smith drive us over to Teds apartment building. Its very impressive and I cant help but snort at the name. Grey Towers. Every thing my father owns he puts the Grey name on.

We ride up in the elevator and get off on the 12th floor. Teddy hands Joey the key and he lets himself in to his new home screaming like a little girl.

"OH MY GOD! Look at this place OMG! Ohh this is soo me! Thank you Jesus for the day that little knocked up lady walked into my life!"

"I take it you like this place? Lets hope you like this as well" Teddy throws him a key and he catches it in his hand.

"What's this for?"

"The silver Audi down in the garage. That, along with this place is my way of saying thank you for looking after my sister and niece all these years" Teddy tells him sincerely.

Joey actually cry's and gives Teddy a hug.

"Thanks dude it was no problem looking after her. No problem at all... Well I'm off out so I will see you tomorrow, baby girl good luck with the reunion with the folks"

"What! Where are you going? We just got here" I screech.

"Phoebe Phoebe Phoebe! There is a whole city out there that has never met the great Joey Jones. I wont be home tonight if I have my way" he winks at me.

"OK fine. Just be careful OK?"

"Sure thing"

And with that he is gone to unleash himself on the people of Seattle.

* * *

It's 3:30 in the morning and I cant sleep so I get up and put on my robe. Teddy's apartment is huge and it reminds me of Escala but it's a lot warmer and more homey.

I look down at my baby girl sleeping peacefully in bed. I wanted her close to me because I feel safer when I have her in my arms so I got up about two hours ago and got into her bed. She looks like an Angel when she sleeps. I give her a kiss on her head and walk out the room. Tea is what I need. My mom swears by it when you have a lot on your mind. I take my tea and go out on his balcony and look across the sound. It feels like home when I see the view. Texas was great but Seattle is my home. While I'm musing about the mysteries of the universe, Teddy walks out with me.

"Hey"

"Hi. What are you doing up, Teddy?"

"I should ask you the same thing"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow. I'v hurt everybody so much and I know it's going to take a lot for them to forgive me but I will do anything to make it up to them"

"Phoebe, you just being there tomorrow will make it up to them"

"I hope so. We better get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day" He wraps his arms around me and then walks me back to my room.

* * *

The next day I am ready to face the music. I am wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. My hair is straight hanging almost to my waist and I have minimum makeup on. I put on a pair of heels and look at myself in the mirror. I haven't changed that much in four years. I filled out a bit but pregnancy will do that to you. It is a bit freaky how much I look like my mom at her age.

AJ walks in and I pick her up in my arms hugging her close to me.

"What's up bug"

"Mommy, unky Bear said its time to go. You look really pretty mommy" She tells me as she plays with my hair. Twirling it around her tiny finger.

"Thanks baby. You look beautiful too" she is wearing pair of little jeans with a pink top and a adorable little pair of pink Ugg boots.

"OK baby lets get going" I place her on the ground and she runs out the room straight into Teddy's arms.

They really have bonded over the last few days.

"You ready for this, Pheebs?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"


	7. Chapter 7

_**ANA'S POV**_

It's so great to have the family around for my birthday. I have a mountain of presents and Mia has outdone herself on my cake. Teddy called and said he was on his way and had a surprise for me. I hope he got me the cowboy hat. Christian has some very good ideas of how we can put it to good use. The thought makes me giggle just as my loving husband wraps his arms around my waist.

"What's so funny, Baby?"

"I was just thinking I hope Ted got me a hat because I like some of the ideas you had"

He give me his boyish grin and a wink.

"I just saw Ted's car coming down the drive way, lets go into the family room with everyone else"

We walk hand in hand back to our guests all of which are in high spirits. I look around at my family and smile. Carrick, Grace, Mia, Elliott, Kate, Ethan and all the kids are here. Ray could not make it today because he is on a fishing Trip with his friends for the next month down in South America. And as for my Mom? She cant peel herself away from husband number seven long enough to actually remember she has a daughter and grandchildren.

Christian and I stand at the entrance of the room and he clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, thank you for coming today to celebrate my gorgeous wife's birthday. Dinner is almost ready so does anyone need a re-fill on their drinks?" He goes around and collects everyone's glass's so he can re-fill them.

Teddy walks into the room and stands in front of me as I am about to hand Christian my glass. I am stood facing the room and as I am about to open my mouth to talk to Teddy everyone gasps.

What in the world?

Christian has gone as white as a sheet staring at something behind me. I turn to see what all the fuss is about and for the first time in four years I look into the bright gray eyes of my daughter.

"Happy birthday, Mom"

"Phoebe?" I gasp and then my world goes dark.

 _ **PHOEBES POV**_

Oh great. I've killed my mother!

She took one look at me and passed straight out. _Well that could have gone better_.

I rush over to her just as all the other member of my family do. My dad has her head in his lap but his eyes are on me. I kneel down and gently shake her.

"Mom, Mom? wake up. Its OK" Tears are streaming down my face as I cup my mothers face in my hands. She starts to stir as my Grandma Grace also kneels down and puts some smelling salts under her nose.

I look around the room and except for my Dad, everyone is crying, even Taylor who is comforting Gail in his embrace.

My mom opens her eyes blinking up at me. She puts her hand on my face and what she says breaks my heart.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming and you're really here"

"I'm really here, Mom"

"Oh Phoebe!" she sits up fast and pulls me into her arms and brakes down. We are both crying uncontrollable and it's seeing us both that sets my dad off. He hasn't uttered a word since I walked in the room but he leans forward and wraps both of us in his arms, crying along with us.

"I'm..I'm so…so..sorry..that..I…left..I'm sorry" I cant talk properly because I'm crying so hard.

"Shhhhh Shhhh, Peanut it's ok, it's ok" my Dad comforts me.

I know I have to introduce them to AJ before they say its all going to be OK. She stayed with Smith, who she calls Smirf, in the car.

Teddy and I thought it would be better to get me out the way first and then drop the granddaughter bomb on them. Seeing how my mother passed out with just me, I think if I had walked in with Aj on my hip she would have had a heart attack.

I pull out of my parents embrace and sit back on my knees.

"Before you say its all OK I need to be 100% honest with you upfront. Teddy, can you go and bring Smith in please" I wipe my tears on the back of my shirt.

Teddy walks out to get AJ, because telling him to go get Smith was code for him to go get AJ.

I stand up and walk to the side of room near the entrance that Teddy will walk through. My parents get up off the floor and stand looking at me. The whole room knows that I am nervous over something because no one attempts to come near me.

I hear Teddy walking down the hall towards us, his foots steps sounding like the loudest things I have ever heard. When he rounds the corner holding AJ there is a collected gasp from the room.

They must be in no doubt that she is my daughter. She looks as much like me as I look like my mom. AJ is silent as she looks around at the many new faces in the room. I take her from Teddy's arms and she wraps one of her little arms around my neck. I walk over and stand in front of my wide eyed parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is my daughter AJ, baby this is my Mommy and Daddy"

Both of them stand there stunned for over half a minute but it's my mom who reacts first.

"Hi AJ. I am you Nana Ana. It's so nice to meet you. You are such a beautiful little girl" I breath a sigh of relief at my moms apparent acceptance of my daughter, who has gone all shy at my moms compliment.

My dad is staring at her wide eyed like he cant believe it, but being a Grey, AJ just stares back at him. It last about 20 seconds and then AJ raises her eyebrow at him as if to ask _"What's your problem dude"_ which earns her a Christian Grey smirk

"It's nice to meet you AJ. I'm your grandpa Christian" He gently holds out his hand and she shakes it.

"Hi Grandpa Chrispin" the whole room lets out a "Awwww" at the mis pronunciation of his name.

"How old is she?" he ask me and I know this is the moment they will know why I ran.

"She just turned three and a half" I say and I can see his mind going into over drive as he has worked out I was pregnant when I left.

* * *

AJ and I are passed around the room for hugs and kisses. Its very emotional and everyone asks me where I have been and what I have been doing to which my father tells the room that there will be time for questions some other time. Meaning he will be the first one to interrogate me. _Oh joy. I look forward to it._

I bend down and hug my little brother Matthew. I cant believe how big he is and how much he looks like Teddy.

AJ walks over to him and they immediately start talking the way only little kids can, not making a full sentence but they seem to understand each other because Matthew takes her hand and leads her over to his train set where they start playing together.

The last person for me to greet is my baby sister. She has turned in to a stunning young girl. She stands with her arms across her chest and her face is impassive. She hasn't spoken since I walked into the room and after her initial tears she has spent the rest of the time standing in the corner waiting for me to approach her.

"Hi baby sister"I try for the nice and easy approach.

Big mistake.

She pulls her hand back and slaps me so hard across the face it almost knocks me off my feet. The room falls silent as all eyes are on us.

"CARLA KATHERINE GREY! Why did you do that?!" My mother screeches at her.

Carly takes no notice at her and turns on her heels and leaves the room. My dad goes to follow her but I stop him.

"It's OK, Dad. I'll go. Can you keep and eye on AJ for me?"

"Sure" He leans down and kisses my head and I cant help but wrap my arms around him and snuggle into his chest. I've missed my Daddy.

I make my way up stairs and as I pass my old bedroom I have the urge to see what they did to it.

I open the door and almost cry. Nothing has changed. Not one single thing is out of place, even my sweater that I changed out of for something else on the day I ran is still hanging over the back of my chair. I close the door and then make my way down the long hallway to the last room on the right. Music is blaring from inside. I knock on the door but she is either ignoring me or simply cant hear me over the noise so I open the door.

Carly is laying on her bed on her front, feet up reading a magazine. I walk over to her sound system and shut her music off which causes her to glare at me over her shoulder.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock?"

"I did knock but you couldn't hear me over the music"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about your reaction to my return but I want to do it on your balcony"

"Why the balcony?"

"I need a smoke and I don't think dad would appreciate me smoking inside"

"He wouldn't appreciate you doing it at all" She snaps.

"I know but still. I'm stressed and we need to talk so get your ass up and come out"

I open her French doors and sit in one of her chairs. She walks out and sits opposite me, still with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. I light my cigarette and take a long pull. I really need to give up and I make a mental note to get some patches or something tomorrow.

"You wanted to talk so talk!" she snaps at me.

"Why did you slap me?"

"You deserved it" she spits at me.

"I know I did"

"No you don't know! You have no idea what its been like since you have been gone and then you just walk in and expect us all to forgive and say "Hey! No hard feelings!" Its not that simple Phoebe"

"I had my reasons for leaving, Carly"

"Oh yeah because you were knocked up. Well that's your fault! Did you never hear of a condom? I mean she's a cute kid and all but still, there are no excuses"

I take a deep breath and try to control my temper. _Do not slap her. Do not slap her. Do not slap her._ I chant in my head.

"Yes, I was pregnant when I ran away but that little girl is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm great-full that at one point I must have used a defective condom! Because I cant picture my life with out her in it."

"It's not AJ I have the problem with Phoebe it's you! You made a mistake and instead of talking to someone and staying here where you belonged you ran away! Do you know how much dad has cried over the last four years? Before you disappeared I never saw him cry once and then it was every fucking day for two months after you left. And Mom? She walked around like a ghost! She never cried in front of us but one time I was walking past the laundry room and mom was on her knees screaming her lungs out and Hugging your God damn pair of jeans to her chest!" She screams at me.

"I was scared Carly! I was fucking terrified! I was 15 when I got pregnant! How the hell was I going to go to Mom and Dad and tell them that? So, yes I took the cowards way out and I ran and I'm sorry for that. I know you guys must have went through a lot but so did I!. By the time I was your age I had a kid! I had this tiny little thing that depended on me for everything! I didn't sleep for 3 days after she was born because I stayed up all night making sure she was breathing. Put yourself in my shoes. Imagine having to rip your parents hearts out and tell them that all the fancy schools, jets and cars didn't amount to shit because their 15 year old daughter got pregnant! And think about all the people that would have loved to have used that information against dad. To hurt him. I couldn't take that. So I ran. Do I regret it? Yes. Can I change it? No. So please tell me how we can get past this because I have missed my family Carly and I just want to get back to normal. What ever that is"

She wipes tears from her eyes and looks up at me.

"I just missed my big sister. I'm sorry I slapped you" she stands up just as I do and we hug.

"It's not the first time I have been slapped and it probably wont be the last. Are we good?"

"Yeah we're good, I think it was just shock that made me do it. I really have missed you, Pheebs"

"I missed you too baby sis and to make up for the slap you can volunteer for baby sitting duty" I smirk at her.

"Any time. She's a cute kid"

"Lets get back down before "

As we turn back towards her room we notice our Mom propped up against the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" She looks at me sadly "Carly, can you give me and your sister a minute please?"

"Sure. I'll see you both down stairs" she walks out and my Mom takes the seat she just vacated. She looks at me with sad eyes and I get a pain in my chest because for the first time I look at my Mom. Really look at her and I can see the toll my disappearance has taken.

"You could have come to me Phoebe. I would have been shocked that you were in that situation but I would have got over it. Your dad too…well after a long time he would have"

"I know that now Mom, hindsight is a funny thing. But at the time I was so scared. I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes and all I could think about was how I needed to leave. I was already about 5 months pregnant when I left and it was getting harder and harder to cover my bump"

"You were 5 months! Oh my god how did I not notice that?" she groans into her hands.

"Because I didn't want you to notice, Mom. I wore Dads shirts a lot and every time I had morning sickness I would put my music on loud so you guys wouldn't hear. And remember thanksgiving when dad was cutting the turkey and I said I didn't want any? We had a huge fight over it? It was because the smell of turkey made me want to throw up at the table. I hid all my symptoms from you guys until it got to the point where I couldn't any more"

"Now its the million dollar question, Phoebe. Who is her father?"

"Just a guy from school"

"What guy? You know that is the first thing your father will want to know"

"And it's the only question I wont answer, Mom. Look I would say I regret ever meeting him but that would mean I wouldn't have AJ and I cant imagine my life with out her. He is gone. He never knew I was having the baby and he never will. I just want us all to look to the future and not keep living in the past, OK?"

"Ok but that answer wont please your father. He is going to want to kill who ever that boy was"

"I know but I'm hoping he will be too busy being a grandpa to AJ to worry about it to much"

"What does AJ stand for any way?"

I smile at her shyly "It stands for Anastasia Junior. Her full name is Anastasia Grace Grey"

Her face splits into a wide grin and I see a little spark in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"I'm honored she is named after me"

"Well while I was in labor with her I was screaming in pain and Joey, my best friend and roommate who came back here with me, you will meet him tomorrow, kept joking that I sounded like Dory the fish when she was talking whale on Finding Nemo so in my head for a little while I was going to call her Dory but then when I saw her and she had all this brown hair, all I thought of was you. That's when the nurse asked me what to call her and Anastasia Grace came out of my mouth."

"Thank God she had my hair! Dory is a stupid name! What were you thinking?" she laughs

"I wasn't thinking. 17 hours of painful labor will do that to you"

"I know. It took 22 hours and C-section to bring you into the world" She stands up and them wraps me in her arms.

"It's so good tgo have you home, Phoebe. Promise me. Promise me that no matter how bad things get in future that you will talk to me and not run again. My heart could not take losing you a second time."

"I promise, Mom. No more running"


	8. Chapter 8

_**PHOEBE'**_ ** _S POV_**

After the little heart to hearts with my Mom and sister I feel so much better but I know it's the calm before the Christian Grey storm.

We are all sat around my parents dinning table having dinner and I am back in my seat to the right of my father with my mother sat directly opposite me and Teddy at my other side.

The food is fantastic! Gail has out done herself. I have missed her cooking. Joey is great in the kitchen but Gail is Gail. No one beats Gail. Ever.

I have AJ sat on my lap feeding her from my plate. Thank god she was never a fussy eater. She will eat almost anything but she just has trouble getting the food from her plate to her mouth with out ruining her clothes.

Watching her eat spaghetti is the funniest thing ever. However, her never ending obsession with ice cream causes me most problems. She is always wanting to skip her main meal for desert has caused her to have a lot of time outs.

"Mommy we going to have ice cream?"

"Eat all your food baby and you can have some"

"But mommy I want it now" her bottom lip pouts out and it normally gets me every time but I really want her to finish her meal. We had a long day yesterday and she slept through dinner last night.

"AJ, eat what's left on your plate and you can have ice cream"

"No!" she scowls up at me from her perch on my knee raising her eyebrow. _God she's like me when she does that!_

"Anastasia, If you don't eat it there will be no ice cream for a week" I raise my own eyebrow at her and it is a battle of who will break first. Thankfully she does.

"OK mommy. I'll eat it but then have lots of chokit ice cream?" I give her a kiss on her head and snuggle her close.

"Sure baby"

I look up and I have every eye at the table looking at us. My Dad is smirking and my Mom is trying to hold in her giggle.

"What's so funny?" I ask the table as a whole.

"You are Phoebe. Looking at the two of you is like looking at you and your mom 17 years ago. And when you called her by her full name and went all stern on her? Its just, I don't know weird I guess" my aunt Kate answers.

"You're really good with her Phoebe" my Grandma puts in.

"Thanks Grandma. She's no trouble really, apart from wanting ice cream 24/7" I giggle.

My mom just looks at me with a small smile and reaches across the table and gives my hand a squeeze.

"I cant believe you're a Mom. Today is the best birthday ever. Not only did I get my daughter back but I got a mini you as well" I get choked up at her word and just give her a small nod.

* * *

After dinner and drinks the rest of the family make their departures. I hug and kiss everyone goodbye and make plans to go visit everyone in the coming weeks.

Its just the seven of us left, and I have AJ in my arms and I can see she is battling sleep.

"Mom would it be OK if I go and get AJ ready for bed?"

"Pheebs, you don't have to ask. This is your home. Go on up. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah I packed a bag before we came here. I'll just go and get her settled"

My mom walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the head.

"Good night AJ" she gets a sleepy "Good night Nana" in return and then gives my mom a kiss on the cheek.

My dad walks over and does the same.

"Sweet dreams, Sweetheart"

"Night Grandpa, Chrispin" he chuckles at the way she says his name and I take her up the stairs towards my old room, which I guess is now our new room.

I take a look back over my shoulder and my parents have there arms wrapped around each other, forehead to forehead, smiling.

As I walk into my room I smile. No matter how many times I see it, it still hits me how big it is. With a walk in closet that is over 50 feet deep and 30 feet wide, filled with racks of clothes and 100's of pairs of shoes. A bathroom that has a shower big enough for four people. A Jacuzzi tub and mini sauna. Not to mention the corner unit sofa and my own personal balcony with the perfect view of the sound.

I gently sit AJ on the bed and grab the bag that Ted brought up for us earlier. I take out her pajamas and put the bag in the walk in closet.

 _Wow! I forgot how many clothes I had._ It's a shame because I know none of them will fit anymore. Carly can have them or I'll just donate them. I walk over and kneel in front of my daughter and change her clothes for her Pj's and she looks adorable. I pull the covers back and gently place her in the middle.

"Good night baby, Mommy loves you" I kiss her hair.

"Love you too mommy"

"Sweet dreams Baby"

"Mommy?" she says through a yawn.

"Yeah baby?"

"Is this our new home now?"

"Yeah princess it is. Do you like it here?"

"Yeah. I like it mommy. They haves lots of ice cream" she grins up at me showing twin dimples.

"Yeah lots of ice cream, now go to sleep"

"OK mommy, me loves you"

"Love you too baby girl"

I take the baby monitor out of the bag and face it towards her, putting the hand held in my back pocket. This place is so big I don't want her wondering off. She sleeps like a log. Even the loudest noises wont wake her up. I take one last look at her and she's fast asleep. She looks so small in the big king sized bed. I'll have to get her a smaller one to put in here. Even though there are 5 guest rooms and she could have a room to herself, I want her close to me. We have never slept apart and I don't want to start now.

I make my way down stairs to the family room passing Carly on the way and I give her a kiss and hug good night. I find my Mom, Dad and Teddy talking softly.

Teddy and my Dad have tumblers of liquor and my mom is nursing a glass of wine. I grab the empty glass on the table and pour myself a double dose of whiskey. I'm going to need it to get through this conversation.

"You do know that technically I should take that off of you because you're not 21 yet" Teddy smirks.

"And technically I'll kick your ass if you touch my drink"

"OK children settle down" my mom smiles.

She gets up from her spot next to my Dad and sits next to me, holding my hand.

"So… tell us what you have been doing?" I almost laugh at the way she says it but manage to hold it in.

My dad is just looking at me from his chair taking small sips of his drink.

"What do you want to know?" I sigh

"Who's her father?" my Dad askd first. I sigh and take a big gulp of my drink.

"I'm not telling you…. Well not yet anyway….so the one thing I ask is you have patience with me. Apart from that question, I'll answer any other questions you have" I say it calmly but his lips just hardens in to a harsh line. My mom must sense he is about to go off the deep end so she jumps in.

"That's OK. You tell us when ever you're ready" she gives my Dad a look that dares him to overrule her.

He takes deep breath and runs his hand thru his hair.

"Fine OK! I'll let it go, for now.… Teddy has filled us in on how he found you and where you were, did you always live in Texas?"

"For the most part. I drove across country for about 8 weeks and one day I was in Blue Ridge. I met Joey and I stayed there"

"What did you do for money?"

"Oh.. I umm kinda stole $40,000 out the safe in the panic room before I left"

"How the hell did you bypass the cameras?"

"I didn't… I just wiped the security footage after" he looks at me like I have two heads.

"That is the best and most secure system in the world! How did you get the password?"

"Dad it's not rocket science. I kind of hacked Taylor's account and re-looped the footage. Its no big deal" I shrug.

"There is a job waiting for you at GEH in Barneys department when ever you want it" he grins "I cant wait to tell him a 16 year old hacked his program" _Crisis averted._

I yawn and the last few days have finally caught up with me. I lean my head against my Moms shoulder and she kisses my head, just like I do to AJ.

"OK that's enough for tonight. Its been a long day. I'm glad our family is back together. I think we need to just put this behind us" she gets a round of "Agreed" from all of us.

"I still want to know who her father is…but like you asked for….I'll give you time. I also would like for you to go see John Flynn. I think you need to talk to someone about the feelings you had that made you runaway and not confront them"

I give him a tight smile and nod my head. I don't really want to see Flynn but if it will stop my Dad digging deeper, I'll do it.

I hug both my parents and Teddy goodnight. I notice how my Mom clings to me a little longer and I relax into her embrace. I've missed being in her arms.

I go back up to our room and have a quick shower. _God I forgot how good this shower is!_ I put on some sleep shorts and One of my ex boyfriends tee-shirts that I stole from him before we broke up.

I snuggle up next to my angel and sigh.

I think about everything that has happened in the last few days and I smile. So far everything has gone smoothly, except everyone wanting to know who AJ's father is.

I know one day the truth will come out but I hope its not for a very very long time… it will crush my parents.

Especially my mother..


	9. Chapter 9

_**HI EVERYONE**_

 ** _DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY BECAUSE I WILL HAVE ZERO WIFI WHERE I AM GOING TOMORROW._**

 ** _THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND KIND MESSAGES_**

 ** _CHEERS_**

 ** _GG89_**

 _ **CHRISTIANS POV**_

I wake up for the first time in 4 years having slept right through the night.

Seeing Phoebe walk in the room behind Ana yesterday almost gave me a heart attack. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Watching Ana faint off confirmed to me that I was not seeing things. I couldn't take my eyes off my daughter. She has turned into a beautiful young women just like I knew she would.

The biggest shock of the day was AJ.

Finding out my daughter had child was one of the best and worse moments of my life. Best because I had a granddaughter. Worst because after finding out her age, I realized that Phoebe was just 15 years old when she got pregnant and that hit to close to home, given my history with Elena. Her refusal to give me the boys name angered me to no end but I wasn't going to go thermal nuclear at my daughter on the day she came home.

I know I said I would leave it for her to tell us who he is… but Taylor never said he wouldn't look. I will find who this fucker is and when I do he is going to wish he was never born.

I kiss my wife's neck and crawl out of bed. I make my way down the hall towards the stairs when Phoebes bedroom door opens. At first I'm confused because it seems it has happened on its own but then I look down and see AJ staring up at me.

I look into the room and Phoebe is fast asleep still in bed. I crouch down so I am on my granddaughters level. _Wow. I'm a grandpa!_ All be it a sexy as fuck grandpa but still. Wow!

"Good morning, AJ" she gives me a shy smile. God she's cute.

"Morning Grandpa, Chrispin" I fucking love how she says my name and it makes me break out in a massive smile.

"What are you doing up?"

"Me wants toast" she holds her hands out to me like she's dumbfounded I don't know this.

I cant cook for shit but toast I can do. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her down stairs with me.

"If its toast you want its toast you get" I place her in Matthews booster seat and adjust the straps to fit her. I'll have to get someone to go out and get another seat later. Come to think of it, I'll just give Phoebe my credit card and she can go and get all new stuff.

I place some bread carefully in the toaster and pour AJ a sippy cup of milk.

"Here you go, Sweetheart"

"Thank you Grandpa" Phoebe has done a great job on this kid. She's so polite and has manners which escape most kids her age.

For the next ten minutes I get to know my granddaughter over milk and toast. I found out her favorite color is pink. She loves Finding Nemo and ice cream and she wants a puppy.

The kids had a dog when they were younger but it died when Teddy was 15 and the kids all cried for week solid. Hell, Ana and I shed a tear as well, so we didn't get another dog but hearing that AJ wants one, I think there is a visit to the animal shelter coming up.

I hear a giggle and look up to find Ana in her robe watching us from a spot by the hallway.

"Hi"

"How long have you been standing there, Mrs Grey?"

"Long enough to know that we will probably have a puppy by the end of the week" she smirks and walks over to us, giving me a kiss on the lips and AJ a kiss on the head.

"Good morning, Princess"

"Morning nanny Ana, you want some toast?" she offers Ana her half eaten slice.

"No thank you, Baby. You eat that and I'll get grandpa Christian to make me some more"

We sit watching AJ in wonder and awe. I never thought I would have a grandchild while I was this young. I thought Grandchildren would come when I was like 70. I like being a young grandpa. I wanted more children after Matthew was born but Ana said there was no way in hell so she made me get the snip. But now I realize that if I want to fill my home with kids, its going to be Grand kids. Not from Carly of course but Teddy is 22. He needs to settle down and make some babies.

I watch as AJ eats all her toast which I am thankful for. Phoebe was always a fussy eater. We always had to force her but AJ cleans her plate.

Ana is asking her if she would like some story books when we hear Phoebe scream from upstairs. It sounds like she is running up and down and then I realise why when I hear what she is shouting.

"AJ?…AJ?…..ANASTASIA?…. Baby where are you?" she runs into the kitchen and skids to a halt when she see's AJ sat on Ana's lap.

"Oh thank God! Baby you scared me. I woke up and you were gone" She scoops her out of Ana's hands and holds her close to her chest trying to calm her breathing.

"It's my fault Pheebs. She opened the door of your room as I was coming down stairs and said she wanted toast so I brought her down and made her some"

"It OK Dad. I just got worried when I woke up and she was gone"

"Phoebe, I want you to go with your mother today and get some stuff for yourself and AJ. Clothes and shoes and we definitely need another booster seat. I'll give you my card and you can get whatever you want"

"Dad, its OK. You don't have to do that. We have enough stuff"

"Phoebe I insist. Look at it like a Christmas and birthday present for you two for the last four years"

"Thanks Daddy" She kisses my cheek and then sites down at the table "I was thinking… I have something for you guys…but… its.. I mean….you don't have to look at it if you don't want too"

"Spit it out Phoebe you're rambling" I chuckle because she always used to do this when she was a kid.

"Well, I have video clips and pictures of me and AJ from the last few years... I thought you might like to see them"

Ana beams at her "Yes we would love that. Do you have them here? with you now?"

"Yeah the USB is in my purse. Perhaps tonight we could call Teddy over and Joey and watch them?"

"That sounds perfect"

* * *

One hour later we are all ready in the family room.

Ana, Phoebe and Carly are going to go into town and get some stuff and I will be taking AJ and Matthew with me to do our own thing.

I could see in Phoebes eyes she was reluctant to leave AJ because she has never done it before with anyone but her friend Joey but then she took a deep breath and said it was fine.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Matthew ask me.

"It's a surprise for you and AJ" he nods his little head at me and says goodbye to Ana and the girls.

Phoebe bends down and wraps AJ in a big hug.

"Be a good girl for grandpa, OK? Don't wonder off on your own and remember what I said about strangers?" Phoebe must have given her the stranger lecture a lot because AJ rolls her eyes and sighs. It takes everything in my power not to laugh at her. _It's like having a mini Ana in the house._

"Yes Mommy I members"

"Dad, you have my cell number yes?"

I actually roll my eyes at her and sigh like AJ did.

Does she forget who she's talking too? I don't know who she gets her overbearing attitude from? Must be from Ana's side I suppose.

"Phoebe Grace, I am quite capable to look after your daughter. I assure you I know what I'm doing. I have raised four children and you're all still alive so I think I'm qualified"

"I know dad I'm sorry. OK then munchkin, I love you"

"Love you too mommy"

After saying goodbye to the girls we head on out to the SUV. Taylor Is driving and I'm in the back with Matthew to my left and AJ to my right. I feel like I have gone back in time to when Teddy and Phoebe were this age. I get an overwhelming sense of pride when I look at them. This is _MY_ kid and _MY_ granddaughter and for someone who used to think love was for fools, I marvel at what the love that me and Ana have shared has created.

Being adopted, blood line's never bothered me before but knowing my blood runs in this tiny girls veins? I finally get it.

* * *

We pull up to the animal shelter a little over a hour later and neither child has figured out why we are here yet.

I un-strap them and take them out the car before crouching down to their level.

"OK do you both want to know why we are here?" I get a loud "No" from them both.

"Well behind those doors will be lots of dogs and we are going to pick one out and take it home with us"

They both squeal in delight. I take their hands and lead them inside. I take pictures of them both as they walk around. So far no dogs have stuck out to any of us. I should donate some money to this place. Animals get abused to but they don't have a voice to speak up. I make a mental note to get Andrea to make a donation.

As we are rounding the corner, Almost at the same time both kids stop, squeal, and run to a cage.

Problem is, they run to two different cages!

 _Shit!_

One of them is going to be disappointed. Matthew has eyes for a small Golden retriever and AJ is trying to pry open the cage of tiny little black ball of fluff. I cant even tell what type of dog this is. I know which one I want. The retriver will be able to bring sticks and go on jogs woth me. _Fuck knows what the ball of fluff can do._

A shelter worker comes over and lets both dogs out. Matthew and the golden retriever instantly bond and I think we have our dog. Then I look down at AJ who has the little ball of fluff in her hands, giggling while it try's to lick her face. Fuck! Looks like we are going to be a two dog family. The shelter worker looks at me and grins.

"Looks like you have two perfect matches, Mr. Grey"

"I suppose it does" I shrug "Do they have names?"

"No sir. The golden retriever is about 8 months old and was abandoned in the park and that little guy is about 3 months old and was left on our door step"

"Have they both had their shots and other medial assessment?" I don't want a germy fucking dog or one that we are always running to the vets.

"Yes Mr. Grey. Both have had full evaluations"

"OK, I'll take both and also here" I pull out my chequebook and write out a donation on $100,000 and give it to her because I know I will forget to inform Andrea.

She looks at the cheque in utter shock.

"T.. thank you Mr Grey this is very generous of you… I..I.. don't know what to say"

"No need to say anything. Lets get the paperwork sorted"

Two hours and a stop at the pet store later we are home. Taylor almost pissed himself laughing when I walked out with the little ball of black fluff. It's the most unmanly dog in the history of dogs but It's not my dog. Its for AJ.

When we walk into the family room I set doggie beds up in the corner.

After making sure that both dogs are fed and let out side, I sit down with the kids so we can pick names.

Matthew takes all of two minutes to name his dog Max.

AJ on the other hand is her just like her Grandmother and Can't make up her mind.

"AJ, why don't we just call your puppy Fluffy?"

"He's not called that" she shakes her little head at me.

"What about Rover?" another shake of the head.

"Fido? Lassie? Rex?" I start reeling off all the good dog names but she just sits there and shakes her head at my choices.

Just then Gail walks into the family room saying she has cookies and milk for the kids.

AJ's face lights up.

"Cookie!" she laughs.

"You want a cookie princess?"

"Noo Grandpa, my Doggy's name is Cookie" she breaks out in the biggest smile I have seen yet and claps her hands.

"You want to call your puppy cookie?" I clarify.

She nods her head.

Great!


	10. Chapter 10

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

Man I am beat!

We have shopped for hours! Carly is on another level when she shops. She definitely got that gene from Aunt Mia even if they are not biologically related.

We got AJ a small princess bed and a booster seat and my mom also insisted on getting us both a new wardrobe. She has never been any good at spending money on herself but let her loose and tell her to buy for her kids and now grandchild and she really went to town. What made my day though was when Carly disappeared for about 10 minutes with her CPO and then came back and handed me a gift bag..

"Here, this is for AJ"

I opened up the bag and laughed. Bed sheet with ice cream cones on them.

"Carly, she will love these!"

"I want to be her cool aunt, like Mia is with us"

"Trust me, if you give her anything remotely related to ice cream, you will be"

We get back to the house and when we open the front door we find Gail hiding behind one of the pillars in the foyer with a camera in her hands.

"Gail, what are you doing?" my mom ask making Gail jump. She then quickly puts a finger on her lips to tell us to be quite.

"Ana, I could not resist taking a picture. I have seen some adorable things before but nothing like this. Go take a look"

The three of us slowly make our way into the family room and when we see what Gail was on about, I get tears in my eyes.

My big strong CEO father who is known throughout the country as a hard ass, is leaning back against the sofa fast asleep with AJ tucked under one arm fast asleep, Matthew under the other asleep, a golden retriever puppy asleep at his feet and a ball of fluff asleep on his lap.

I walk over to Gail and take the camera from her. I creep up to stand directly in front of my father and take a few snaps.

I will treasure these photo for ever.

* * *

It's 6pm and we are waiting for Teddy and Joey to get here. First we are going to have dinner so my parents can get to know Joey and then put the kids to bed and look at the pictures and video clips I have .

I don't want my parents to feel bad when we watch them. I want to give them piece of mind that I really was OK.

I am talking to my parents at the kitchen counter keeping my eye on AJ while she plays with her puppy in the family room when Teddy walks in soon followed by a wide eyed Joey.

"Hey" I greet them. Teddy gives me a kiss on the cheek but Joey glares at me. _What's his problem?_

"Joey, what's wrong?"

"Is AJ out of earshot and eyesight?"

"Um yes. She's playing in the other room with Matthew but Carly is with them. Why did you want to know that?"

"Because I am about kill her mother and I don't want her to witness it!"

Before I can react he has me down on the floor pinning my arms above my head while sitting on me!

"What the fuck Joey! Get off me!"

"Not until you admit that you are the worlds most stupid human being ever! You need to go to a shrink and get yourself checked because there is something wrong with you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You. Left. This. Mansion. To. Live. In. our. Shithole. Apartment? Shame on you Phoebe Grey, shame on you" he grins at me and now I know he is messing with me.

"And you had to sit on me to tell me this?" I huff.

"Yes. You know I like to be dramatic" he gets up and pulls me with him. I had completely forgotten that my parents and Teddy were in the room. Teddy and my mom are giggling and even my dad is laughing at Joeys drama queen antics.

"Mom, Dad this crazy person is Joey. ..Crazy weirdo, my parents, Christian and Anastasia Grey"

"Nice to meet you, Joey" my Mom holds out his hand and he just stares at it then engulfs her in a hug.

"Mrs G, we are practically family, no need for formal hand shakes"

I can see my father tense up. He has never been OK with strangers touching him so he is wary Joey is going to hug him. Thank God he doesn't because he extends his hand to my father.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Grey "

"Same to you Joey and please call me Christian"

* * *

Joeys fits right in with my family. He has everyone in stitches when he tells them some of the stories about when AJ was first born. Like the time I hunted the apartment up and down for her pacifier and then realized I had it in my mouth. Or the first time she sneezed and I cried for an hour solid.

My father is really relaxed around him and I think it may have something to do with the fact that he knows that Joey is not interested in my mom. He even gets jealous sometimes if my uncle Elliott hugs her a little longer than usual so having my gay best friend who would rather get in my dads pants than my moms panties seems to have a calming affect on him and he doesn't have to keep his guard up. _Well he will if he ever gets drunk around Joey._

My mom and I get AJ and Matthew ready for bed and after making sure they are both settled for the evening we go back downstairs to watch some video clips of my time in Texas. My dad has hooked his laptop up to the cinema sized screen in our home theater.

This has always been one of my favorite places in this house. It has 15 lazy boy chairs all built in with surround sound. It was the place I always used to come just to chill out when I was a teenager. Joey has decided that he is going to give a running commentary about what we will all see on the screen. _Great!_ _I know he is going to be razzing me throughout it all._

"OK Grey family welcome to the first showing of what I like to call: Phoebe Grey, Large in the Lone star state" he chuckles.

"Large?" Carly queries.

"Oh Carly Cat. Your sister was huge and I don't mean like she looked fat huge, think whale!" He holds his hands out about two frrt from his belly to show how big I was.

I throw my shoe at his head for that one.

The first video clip shows Joey laughing in the kitchen of our old apartment talking into the camera.

 ** _"Hi little jelly bean. I'm your uncle Joey! I will give you this video diary I am making of your mom, on your 16th birthday. Why you ask? Because this will ensure you never have unprotected sex. Now, if you listen carefully you will hear the delicate soothing tones of your mommy"_**

He starts to walk down the hall and you can hear me getting louder and louder. I groan because this is sooo embarrassing!

 ** _"Fucking piece of fucking shit! Why the fuck would they say it's a size 6 when it clearly is not? I should sue the mother fuckers!…OH FOR FUCK SAKE!"_**

The camera shows Joey having to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing.

 ** _"Are you OK in there Pheebs?"_**

 ** _"AM I OK? Am I OK? NO! I am not fucking OK! Nothing fucking fits because the stupid fucking factory that makes them put the wrong fucking label on my jeans! Its says size 6 but I cant get them fucking on! Ahh!_**

The camera shows Joey open the door of my room, and me laying on the bed on my back struggling to get a pair of jeans on that are clearly to small for me.

My whole family gasp. Probably because this is the first time they have seen my pregnant self.

Then at the same time they all start laughing! _Thanks guys!_

 ** _"Oh honey…. I think its time you gave up. You're not a size 6 sweetie. Come to Joey, Sweety come on"_**

The clips ends and all my family stare at me.

"She was like that every single time she tried to get something on. In the end I went and got her a shit load of sweat pants and wouldn't let her wear anything else"

"Wow Phoebe! That was like a demon possessed you" Carly say laughing.

"Yeah well, that's what hormones do to you"

Over the next hour Joey shoes us clips of me eating what looked like my own weigh in pizza. Me dipping a banana in BBQ sauce. Us putting marbles on my swollen belly and waiting for an in-the-womb AJ to kick them off.

My parents are very emotional while looking at me on the screen. They are both sharing a lazy-boy and every so often I see them each whispering to each other. I cant change the last four years but I will spend the next 40 if I have to making it up to my family.

The next round of clips are AJ over the last 3 and half years. Her first steps, her first tooth, her first birthday, her first Halloween when I dressed her as a lady-bug. She gets a lot of aww's for that clip. _She was and is a very cute kid._

The very last clip is of her actual birth. I assure a very worried looking father and brother that you can not see my lady parts on the clip.

Joey said and I quote "Darling I ain't been that close to a woman's vagina yet and I don't plan to start now".

The first shot is of a very happy smiling me, hooked up to a verity of machines with Joey asking me how I am and if it hurts to which I reply

 _"What's the big fuss, this isn't that bad"._

The next clip is of me screaming and swearing like a banshee.

 _ **"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Oh fuck…. Ahh… this fucking hurts! Get me more drugs! Oh dear lord what am I giving birth to? A toddler? Joey please help me I beg you! Kill me now I cant fucking do this!"**_

 _ **"Phoebe, come on! Yes you can do this just remember the breathing we learned…"**_

 _ **"Fuck that fucking hippie shit!…. Give me drugs! I don't even care which ones! It can be fucking weed for all I care but please get me something. NOW!"**_

The next shot is of when they place AJ on my chest and they ask me what her name is. All my family are now crying quietly at what is unfolding on the screen, a mother and her daughter meeting each other for the first time. The following clips are of me dressing her and feeding her, then the student doctor that helped deliver her comes in to check her over. _Oh, God. He was so dreamy. How I snagged him I will never know._

 _ **"Well Miss Grey, looks like your daughter is perfectly healthy. She will need to come back in a few weeks for her first round of shots. I want to keep you both in over night just for observation and if all is well tomorrow morning you can go home. She is a cute little thing isn't she?"**_

 _ **"I think so as well. She is perfect. Thank you so much Dr. Colby and please call me Phoebe. I appreciate everything you have done for us and umm…. I'm sorry for screaming profanities at you and questioning where you got your medical degree"**_

 _ **"Trust me I have heard worse and please call me Jesse"**_

 _ **"Jesse. Thank you"**_

You can clearly tell I am smitten with the handsome doctor. I am blushing and spluttering all over the place.

After that clip is finished Joey starts to sing _"Can you feel the love tonight"_ which makes me throw my other shoe at him.

"Oh come on Pheebs. Even you have to admit after watching that clip it was weird that you two dated. I mean that man was down the businesses end of that birth"

"Wait hold on whoa whoa whoa! You dated your doctor?" my mom is shocked.

I blush because even though it's obvious I have been with a man, the evidence is up stairs asleep on a princess bed, but I have never told my Mom and Dad about my dating life. Not that there is much to tell I have only been with two men and I don't think the first one falls into the "dating" category.

"Yes I did. AJ was almost 2 and I was on the late shift at the diner and he walked in for a burger and we just started talking. When my shift finished he walked me back to my apartment and he asked me out and I said yes. He was my very own Texas cowboy. Wore a hat and everything" I say shyly.

"How long did you date? And how old was he?" my dad ask.

"We dated a little over a year and he was 25 when we started dating and I was 18 almost 19. He was like a medical genius. He graduated early from both high school and collage and he trained at some of the best hospitals in the country "

"Why did you break up? He was like Dr. Mc Hotstuff" Carly giggles and my Dad glares at her.

"He had a opportunity to work with Doctors without Borders. He said he would turn them down and stay and finish off his degree in Texas but I told him to go. It was a great opportunity for him and I didn't want to hold him back. Last I heard he was working in New York. We tried to keep in touch but he was so busy and I had AJ"

"That's a bit of and age difference and I don't think it was appropriate that he pursued you considering that he was your doctor" my dad frowns when he says this, no doubt thinking of Jesse someone who abused his position.

"Dad it wasn't like that. It was only 7 years. There are 6 between you an Mom. He was always a gentlemen and he was great with AJ and I loved hanging out with him"

"Did you love him?" My Dad hets straight to the point.

"Yes. I did. But at the back of my mind I always knew it would end. I never told him who you guys were and I though of it as a relationship based on a lie because I couldn't open up to him and with me having AJ it's not like we could be a normal couple. I mean he never once stayed over the whole night at my place or me at his because I had to get back for AJ before Joey went to work. Anyway I'm over it. We broke up 6 months ago and we parted on friendly terms. Beside there are plenty more fish in the sea but I want to concentrate on AJ. She is and will always be my first priority. Dating Jesse was easy because he already knew I had a kid but just the though of putting myself out there and meeting a random guy and dating gives me a headache. I have my daughter and I have my family and that's all I need. Maybe one day when AJ is all grown up I might try dating again but at the moment, I don't see a guy in my future"

* * *

We hang out and chat for another hour and then my parents excuse themselves to go to bed, leaving Joey, Teddy, Carly and myself.

"Now the parents are out the way, lets talk about how we are going to get little miss prude here Back in the dating game" Joey announces to the room.

"Joey, I don't need a boyfriend!" with that he jumps across the chairs and for the second time tonight sits on me only this time he is Straddling my lap and pining my arms above my head.

"Now now Pheebs. You don't mean that. And come on! What about sex? You must miss it? It's not like you and Dr. Jesse were celibate. We both remember the screaming banshee part 2!"

"What's the screaming banshee part 2?" Carly definitely gets her thirst for gossip from Mia.

"Well little lady I wont go into details but it involved me coming home early from work, AJ asleep in her playpen in the living room and some very weird noises coming from your sisters room.. I remember thinking Dr. Jesse must be good with his hands to make a woman squeal like that…. Turns out it was Jesse that was making the noise" he falls back off me laughing his head off remembering that very embarrassing moment in my life.

"Eww OK TMI that's my sister!"

"Sorry dude.. OK then so you, me and your old spinster sister over there, this Saturday, clubbing, what do you say?"

"I'm game!" Teddy is very on board with this.

"I would love to go but I have a ice cubes chance in hell for dad to let me go" Carly looks gutted but her time will come.

"First of all you weren't invited kiddo and second of all I am not going. I have a daughter Joey. I cant just go out clubbing when I have responsibilities"

"Phoebe Grace Grey! Not once in almost four years have me and you been clubbing! You were the size of a whale to start with and then you would never trust anyone to baby-sit AJ. But now, oh young one, you have a house full of people who will willingly look after and protect your child. Not to mention state of the art security and a army of very buff security guards patrolling the ground! So in conclusion, NO is not a option!"

 _He is like a god damn dog with a fucking bone and I know he won't drop it._

"Fine OK! I'll go ok! As long as Mom and Dad doesn't mind watching AJ and I don't interrupt my parents plans, I'll go"

"Excellent! Like I have always said, you are a great Mom and I know nothing comes above your daughter but Phoebe, she wont resent you if for a few hours maybe twice a month you hang with your friends and let off some steam" he tells me kindly.

"He is right Pheebs. Besides, it will give Mom and Dad a chance to bond with her"

"OK I'm game. Twice a month, I am all yours"

"Oh Pheebs, you will not regret this I promise. Over the next few months we are going to unleash your inner party girl"

"I don't have a inner party girl Joey"

"We'll see about that"


	11. Chapter 11

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

I cant believe three months have passed since I came home.

It's now almost Christmas and everyone is getting in the mood. A lot has happened since my return.

Joey is now head chef at one of Mia's restaurants and Seattle Life magazine ran a full page story on him and the restaurant making it the must go to place in Seattle. Mia was thrilled and to make sure that he stayed on her staff and was not approached by any of her competitors she made him a partner. She told me they are making so much money they were thinking of opening up more restaurants and maybe a club. They are both on the same wave length so its like two energizer bunnies when they start talking. Joey is loving it! He has become a minor celebrity and he thrives on the attention.

I started working at GEH two months ago. When my Dad first offered me a job working as a intern in Ros's department I was reluctant to take him up on it. I didn't want to be given the job that some other person had worked hard in collage for just because I was the boss's daughter but after a long talk with my mom, she told me I was being given a golden opportunity and being brought up around Christian Grey and GEH I knew the in's and out's of the company better than any collage grad would.

I love it! The rush you get when you help close a deal worth millions of dollars is brilliant. Ros started to give me deals to oversee that usually would be given to upper level executives and I didn't understand why she was putting so many time sensitive deals on me. After three weeks and me almost pulling my hair out because It seemed I had triple the amount of work anyone else in the department had, but still the same amount of hours, I was called into my fathers office along with Ros.

 _"You wanted to see me, Dad?"_

 _"Yes Phoebe. Have a seat. Ros has been telling me about your performance this last three weeks"_

 _"I know I was late putting the Taiwan proposal together by an hour but I wanted to get legal to make sure that it was all on the up and up..I .." he holds up his hand to stop my rambling._

 _"Phoebe, do you know why you have had three times the amount of work than any other intern in Ros's department has had? Because I told her to give you them"_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Because I reviewed what you did the first few weeks you started and I was impressed. I wanted to see how you performed under a little pressure so we put a few more deals on your desk. You completed everything Ros gave you on time and without breaking a sweat. So then I wanted to see how much it would take for you to ask for help on your work load. I didn't want to take work off the other interns and give them a easy ride so for the last two weeks the deals you have been over seeing are the one's that usually only myself and Ros touch"_

 _"Phoebe, I have never seen anybody take that amount of pressure and not crack, even your father would have broken something in the first day. But you? You kept your cool. Every deal you have over seen has been 100%. I went through all your files with a fine tooth comb and I didn't pick up on any mistakes and the extra notes you put on some of them proves that you really did your research and weren't doing a half assed job like the other lazy fuckers In the department have been doing" Ros tells me with a touch of pride in her voice._

 _"But I don't understand why you would do that? What was the point of doing that to me? The last three weeks have almost turned me gray!"_

 _"Well I would think so. You have been doing mine and Ros's work. Actually I have been really relaxed and stress free, how about you Ros?"_

 _"Can't complain boss" she grins at me._

 _"So you did it so you could have a easy time of it?" I scowl._

 _"No baby. I had other reasons for doing it"_

 _"Care to elaborate?" I am really pissed now, why the fuck have I been doing their work?_

 _"I wanted you to see what you were capable of. I know you think just because you don't have a degree that you are on the back foot with everyone else but you're not. You have a unique way of looking at a things Phoebe and I want you to step up and look after Grey House if myself and Ros are out of the building and something comes up, You will be in charge. The chain of command effectively will be myself, Ros and then you,"_

 _"WHAT? Dad that's crazy! I can't do that! There are over 4,000 people in this building. I'm 20 years old and have worked here less than 2 months!"_

 _"Yes you can do it. Phoebe your work load will be nothing like you have had the last three week but when your father and I are in a meeting dealing with millions of dollars and a bunch of incompetent fucking assholes, we don't want to have to also worry about if all the department heads have their spread sheets in on time. That's where you come in. I heard you rip that Cindy girl down in accounts a new one the other day because instead of writing up her reports she was trying to flirt with the elevator engineer"_

 _"Yeah well, it wasn't fair on the rest of the department to still be here at 5pm when she was the only hold up"_

 _"And that is the attitude we need. Phoebe it says Grey House on the door, who better to trust than a Grey to make sure the place runs smoothly?"_

I love my new position. At first there were a few people who didn't take me seriously but a channeled my inner Christian Grey and very soon I was being given the same amount of respect my father and Ros get. It also helps that the pay-packet is 6 figures a year and GEH has day care for children so I still get to see my daughter whenever I want during the day. She loves it. She is a very smart little girl and loves to learn new things. Instead of taking the office on the same floor as my father I opted for a smaller office on the same floor as AJ. I work better knowing she is only down then hall and I can check on her any time I want.

Saying that my parents have spoiled her is a understatement. My father even had my uncle Elliott build her a princess castle in the meadow of the house. She is 100% a grandparents girl. Carly treats her like a living doll and she is always playing dress up with her or tea parties. I had to draw the line though when I saw my 3 year old wearing nail polish and lipstick.

"PHOEBE ARE YOU READY?" I hear Joey shout up the stairs to me. We are getting ready to go out with Teddy.

Joey was right of course. I need our twice monthly nights out. I know AJ is safe with my parents so I let myself go and enjoy myself. I don't ever drink too much but I have a good time dancing the night away. I have had a blast playing wing-woman for Teddy and Joey. Watching girls swoon around Teddy had me laughing my ass off the first night we went out. And Joey? I don't think there is a man in the pacific North-West that gets laid more than him.

I have had several guys give me their phone numbers and I have made out with a few of them at the clubs but I am still sticking to the no boyfriend thing. I have my job and AJ and that takes most of my time. Anything more than just a couple of kisses will only complicate things right now.

I walk down the stairs where the guys are waiting for me after I finish putting on my new killer heels that I treated myself with today.

I give AJ a kiss goodbye and tell her to be a good girl as I hand her off to my Mom. She loves the nights when I'm gone. She doesn't think I know that my parents take her and Matthew to get Cold Stone ice cream but she always acts really guilty around me the next day and one time she picked flowers from the meadow and gave them to me telling me I was the best mommy ever. That made me cry big time.

We bundle into the back of the SUV being driven by Smith and go to our favorite bar in Seattle. It's sports bar called Dante's and the music is brilliant and the chicken wings are to die for!

It is so crowded tonight because the Seahawk's are playing the Dallas Cowboys on the big screen. About a hour into our night its my turn to get the drinks and its takes fucking forever! After almsot 20 minutes It's finally my turn.

"Six Admans Explorers and another bowl of wings please" I shout over the noise of the crowd to the bartender.

I order double what I was going to so we don't have to wait another 20 minutes for the next round.

Just as I am collecting my change from the bartender I feel strong hands on my hips and someone whispers in my ear making me shiver in remembrance.

"There was me thinking you were a Jack and Coke type of girl"

 _I know that voice!_

It's the same southern drawl that used to get my heart racing with just a couple of words!

I whip my head around and look into the green eyes of my Texas cowboy.

"Jesse?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**HI GUYS**_

 _ **SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT DOES NOT SAY WHO THE FATHER IS BUT IT WILL GIVE A LITTLE MORE INFO ON WHY SHE RAN.**_

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **GG89 XX**

 _ **PHOEBE'S POV**_

"What are you doing here?" I manage to choke out. I'm stunned. _Shocked. And conscious that I'm showing side boob._

Last time I saw him was in a back water town in Texas. What are the chances he would be in the same bar as me on the other side of the country?

"I could ask you the same thing, Phoebe. You look fantastic" I blush at his complement. Its only now that I am stood one foot in front of him do I realize how much I missed him.

"Come on, grab the beers and follow me" I cant hear him over the noise of the crowd at the bar. I lead him over to the quite booth in the corner that me and the guys have occupied since we got in here.

"Joey, look who I found at the bar" he looks up and his jaw drops looking at Jesse.

"No fucking way! No fucking way! Shit just got real! Are you fucking kidding me? What are the odd's? Oh my God!" he jumps up and wraps Jesse in a bear hug screaming like a little girl.

"Well I see you haven't changed Joey" Jesse laughs giving him a pat on the back.

"Jesse this is my big brother Teddy Grey, Teddy this is Dr Jesse Colby"

"Nice to meet you Jesse" I think Jesse is in a little bit of shock. I told him I was estranged from my whole family.

"You too Teddy… Um Phoebe it's a bit loud in here, do you wanna take a walk with me? So we can talk?"

 _OK_ _OK breath, it's just a walk!_

"Yeah that would be cool, um guys I'm going to go for a walk with Jesse"

"Will you come back to the bar or will you make your own way home?" Ted ask's me as he views Jesse up and down trying to see if It's safe that I go with him.

Jesse and I have a lot to talk about so I don't want the guys to wait around for me all night.

"It's OK, Teddy. I'll just grab a cab home later"

"It's OK Phoebe. I drove here tonight and I only had one beer, I'll drive you home. Let me just go say goodbye to my friends" Jesse walks over to a group of people at the other side of the bar but before I can grab my purse and make a clean getaway Joey grabs my arm stopping me.

"Phoebe, are you going to sleep with him?"

"What?! Are you joking? I have no intentions of sleeping with him! What do you take me for? We are just going to catch up and it's to loud in here"

"Phoebe, you guys were really into each other back in the day. All I am saying is if the sparks fly tonight, use protection OK?"

"OH MY GOD! I will not be having sex with him" I whisper shout at him.

"Here Phoebe, just in case" Ted hands me a condom. His face is on fire so he must be embarrassed. Not as much as me though because I am mortified.

"Teddy, I don't need that" I try batting his hand away but he stands firm.

"Well take it just in case"

Just to shut them up I grab it and put it in my purse.

"I'm going to crash at your parents place tonight with Ted. Your mom invited us for breakfast, so I will see you when you get in and I want all the juicy details" he wiggles his eyebrows like a villain.

Before I can tell him there will be no juicy details, Jesse walks over with his coat on his arm

"You ready to go, Phoebe?"

"Sure. Bye guys"

"Bye Pheebs" The both chorus at the same time.

Jesse offers me his arm and we walk out the bar. This feels so weird. Its like deja'vu.

We walk into the car lot and I cant help but laugh. In among all the sports cars and fancy SUV's is a double cab truck, complete with chrome bumpers and chrome roll bar at the back. It's a beast of a machine that I remember well. _Lot of fond memories in the back of that truck._

"Still haven't got yourself a normal car I see" I smirk at him.

"You can take the boy out the country but you cant take the country out the boy" He grins and like the gentlemen he is he opens my door and wait's until I'm seated before walking around and jumping in the drivers side. The engine roars to life and we exit the car lot.

"Where are we going?" I inquire.

"A little place that when I first came here reminded me of you" he winks and I almost melt in a puddle.

We drive for about 10 minutes and I notice we are not far from my old school where Carly attends and I instantly know where he is taking me. We pull into the lot of Ernie's American diner. My mom used to bring us here when we were kids whenever my dad was on a business trip. She always said that a bit of grease every now and then wouldn't hurt us. Being the stalker he is I am sure my Dad knew we would come here but he never said anything.

We get out the truck and take a seat in a booth at the back when the waitress comes over and we both order burgers with fry's and a cherry coke.

"I was on a house call to a patient a few weeks back and I stopped in here for lunch and it reminded me of the first time I saw you at the diner"

"I used to come here with my mom when I was a kid"

He gives me a look that I can't that I can't identify and then gently takes my hand across the table.

"What are you doing here, Phoebe?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"My story is easy. After my doctors with borders assignment finished I went to New York working on the pediatrics ward and then a transfer came up to work at Northwestern here in Seattle. Better money and better hours. I had nothing keeping me in New York so I got on the first plane and here I am" he holds his arms wide and grins at me.

His story is so much simpler than mine. I never told him who I really was. He thought I was a 16 year old runaway who's family didn't want her, instead of the billionaires daughter who never even knew she was pregnant.

"Well my story is a little more complicated... I lied to you Jesse… about why I ran away from my family and where I was from. They never knew I was pregnant. I ran away before they found out. And I'm not form LA… I'm from right here in Seattle. I was actually born at Northwestern... My parents are Christian and Anastasia Grey"

I take a deep breath and risk a glace at his eyes. I am expecting anger and hurt because I lied throughout our relationship. What I am not expecting is him smirking at me across the table.

"So… you finally trust me enough to tell me….. I know who you really are Phoebe. I've known since day you and AJ were released from hospital?"

"What?….how?" What the fuck! He knew? Why did't he say anything? _Well I didn't tell him so I can't really blame him._

"Well I don't want you to think I'm a some kind or stalker psycho.. But the day you were released I did a Google check on you when I found out you paid the hospital in cash. It sent a red flag up for me so I googled your name. There wasn't a lot on there but I found a photograph of you and your parents at some gala when you were about 14... I let it go and put it at the back of my mind but every so often I would think of you and wonder if you were OK. Then I would always say to myself it was none of my business and then I walked into the diner two years later and there you were. I thought it was fate.. I never wanted you to think I was with you for your parents money so I kept my mouth shut"

"I would never have thought that Jesse…I'm sorry I was was'nt honest with you from the start. You were so good to me and you deserved better than the lies I told"

"So why did you come back now? What changed for you?"

"My brother tracked me down and I realized what I was missing… what AJ was missing. I came back, nobody knew about AJ and it was a shock to there systems let me tell you, but now its like nothing ever happened. My parents didn't judge me, they accepted me back with open arms. I work with my Dad now helping with the day to day running of his building"

"So no more burger flipping?"

"No. Definitely no more burger flipping" I laugh.

* * *

We have talked for hours and I have laughed so hard I have cried. On the drive back home he asked if he could take me to dinner tomorrow night. I felt the old butterflies in my belly and told him I would love to. He dropped me off right on the door step giving me a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Goodnight Phoebe, I will see you tomorrow night"

"Goodnight Jesse"

I watch his truck disappear up the driveway before I close the front door. Its only half 12 but by the lack of sound from anywhere I assume everyone is gone to sleep so I'm not expecting the hand on my shoulder making me scream.

"Shhhh shhhh calm down its me"

"Jesus Christ Joey! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" I place my hand on my chest and try to slow down my erratic breathing. I make my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water with him hot on my heels.

"Did you fuck him?"

"No! God how many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to jump back in his bed just because he is here? He asked me to dinner tomorrow night and we will see how it goes, but I wont be sleeping with him anytime soon"

"Prove it!"

"How am I going to prove it to you?"

"Tomorrow for your date, don't shave your legs. If you're not going to have sex then there is no need to de-fuzz yourself"

"I cant do that Joey, that's gross! I have to shave my legs"

"Ha! See? You will sleep with him"

"You're crazy you know that?… I want to see where things go with him Joe… he was my first love and what I class as my first lover… It hurt to let him go but I know it was for the best.. Now he knows everything so we have nothing holding us back this time. No more secrets"

He looks at me with a pensive look like he is trying to word his next sentence carefully. He pretends to examine his nails before he asks whats on his mind.

"So no more secrets?… have you told him about AJ's father?"

I take a long gulp of my water before I answer.

The only person who I have ever told who AJ's father was is Joey.

I had a lot of wine in me one night and my flood gates opened in a moment of weakness. I wanted to take the information to the grave if I could.

"First of all, he isn't her father.. He's the sperm donor nothing more….and No… I haven't told Jesse … maybe one day I will tell him and my parents but for now….. I think it better they not know… it's not exactly something I can just bring up in conversation is it? "

"Have you told Dr Flynn about it in any of your sessions?

"Not all the details no…he has a way of dragging answers out of you. Every time he asked I would tense up and I think it was three sessions in he asked if the sexual encounters that I was having with her father were consensual… all I told his was, No. They were not. Not by a long way"


	13. Chapter 13

_**HI EVERYONE**_

 _ **SORRY ITS BEEN A FEW DAYS. FANFICTION WOULD NOT LET ME UPLOAD AND FOR SOME REASON IT WILL NOT SHOW ME ANY REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER SO I DONT KNOW IF YOU LOVED IT OR HATED IT? INSTEAD OF LETTING ME KNOW ON A REVIEW I THINK IF YOU GUYS PM ME I CAN ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE. I NORMALLY ANSWER ALL MY REVIEWS AND I FEEL GUILTY THAT I DIDNT WEITE BACK TO ANY OF YOU FOR THE LAST CHAPTER.**_

 _ **HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE FIXED SOON AND I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD AGAIN TOMORROW BUT I HAVE BEEN TRYING SINCE FRIDAY AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IT HAS LET ME.**_

 ** _CHEERS_**

 ** _GG89_**

 _ **CARLY'S POV**_

I cant sleep. I made the mistake of sharing a red bull with Joey and Teddy when they came home from the bar a few hours ago. Joey cracks me up. He is so funny. They told me how Phoebe had bumped into her ex-boyfriend and I cant wait until tomorrow to get all the details. I love having my sister back and now that I am older we get on even better. She treats me like an adult instead of how everyone else does which is to treat me like a child.

I make my way down stairs to make a cup of tea. My mom swears by it as the remedy to cure everything. As I walk down the stairs I hear Phoebe and Joey talking in the kitchen. I pull up just out of view and I know its wrong but I eavesdrop but if they are talking about Phoebes Ex boyfriend I know she will only tell me the PG version and I want to know all the details.

I almost laugh out loud when I hear them talking about if she will shave her legs or not. Just as I am about to join them I hear the subject of AJ's father being brought up and I freeze. I know it's wrong to listen now but I cant help it.

 _"So no more secrets… have you told him about AJ's father?"_

 _"First he isn't her father... He's the sperm donor. Nothing more…. and No… I haven't … maybe one day I will tell him… and my parents but for now….. I think it better they not know… it's not exactly something I can just bring up in conversation is it? "_

 _"Have you told Dr Flynn about it in any of your sessions?"_

 _"Not all the details no…he has a way of dragging answers out of you. Every time he asked I would tense up and I think it was three sessions in he asked if the sexual encounters that I was having with her father were consensual… all I told his was, No. They were not. Not by a long way"_

WHAT?

What the hell!

If it wasn't consensual that means she was…. Oh my God!

I bolt back up the stairs to my room. Oh my God! What the fuck do I do? I knew she was keeping something big from us but I just thought that maybe she had been with like a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks! Never in a million years did I think that she could have been….. Oh God, I cant even think the word!

What if it's somebody we know? What if he comes back! Is she safe here? Is that why she ran away? She must have been so scared.

I pace around my room most of the night because cant stop thinking about what Phoebe said.

 _He asked if the sexual encounters that I was having with her father were consensual… all I said was No._ _They were not. Not by a long way_

My eyes are swollen from crying so much my face hurts. I know what I have to do… she may not like me for it but secrets and lies have ripped this family apart once before and I'll be damned if I let it happen again.

 _ **ANA'S POV**_

I cant believe Christian and I both had to come into work on a Saturday morning. I had an author that can only make it into Seattle today and Christian had some crisis at one of his far east ship yards. Thankfully I am finished by 11am so I head on up to Christians office to see if he is finished. When I walk in he is just finishing up a call so I walk over and sit on his lap.

"Hey baby. Are you finished?" I say kissing his neck.

"I'm all done Mrs. Grey. Crisis averted all because your husband has the magic touch"

"Good… Why don't you us that magic touch on me?" I give him my most seductive look and bite my lip which is a sure fir way for a bot of office romance.

"With pleasure Mrs Grey"

We start making out like there is no tomorrow.. only to be interrupted by the buzzer on his desk and the voice of Taylor.

 ** _"Boss?"_**

Christian groans at the interruption. We can both tell just by Taylor's voice that we wont be able to finish what we started

"Yes Taylor what is it?" Christian barks into the speaker.

 **"Miss Grey is here to see you, Sir"**

"Phoebe's here? It's her day off"

 **"No Sir It's Carly. She had Sawyer drive her over and said she has something to talk to you and Mrs. Grey about and she does not want to do it at the house"**

"OK let her in"

"Christian, why do you think she wants to talk to us here?"

"Probably wants us to extend her curfew. Remember last time when she stomped her foot and I told her if she ever wanted to ask us again she had to do it like a adult? I bet she is thinking being in a professional environment will make her look older" he chuckles because that does sound like something Carly would do.

"You're probably right"

I wish he was right.

All I have to do is take one look at my youngest daughter to know that something is horribly wrong. I jump off of Christians lap and run across the office to her.

"Baby,what's wrong?" she breaks down into sobs in my arms.

Christian picks her up and walks her over to the coach where she buries her head in my neck and cries.

"Carly, baby you're scaring me now. Are you hurt?"

"N..Nooo..I..I.. didn't.. know what t..to do Mommy" I rub circles on her back and look up at Christian who is on the other side of Carly running his hands through is hair.

"Princess, you need to tell me what's wrong otherwise I cant fix it" he's in CEO mode instead of Daddy mode at the moment.

It takes a full 10 minutes to calm her down. I'm scared. I have never seen my daughter like this before. She is normally so self controlled.

"Ok I need to tell you both something but… you cant tell her that I told you" she looks more at her father than me when she say's this.

"Tell who?"

"Phoebe"

Christian and I share a look and a small nod.

"OK we wont tell her you told us. Now what's wrong?"

She gets up from the couch and starts to pace the office.

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to make myself some tea and I heard Joey and Phoebe talking in the kitchen… they were talking about….about.." she stops in the middle of the office putting both her hands over her mouth.

"Carly, what were they talking about?" I can see that Christian's patience is going.

In a whisper that we can hardly her she answers.

"AJ's father"

We both tense up at the same moment. We have both asked who he is a number of time's over the last few weeks but she would not tell us. Hearing that Carly may know who he is has me torn. In one way I really want to know and in the other I want to respect my eldest daughters wishes and let her tell us in her own time. I can tell what Christian wants to do when he leans forward.

"Did you hear his name?" she gives a shake of the head.

"No but…Dad I heard her say that doctor Flynn has asked her… asked her.. If… he asked her if the sexual encounters she had with AJ's father were…were…consensual"

I freeze… _please God no_ …. I never thought that she could have been… I jump to my feet at the same time Christian does. The look of horror on his face must match mine

"What did she say" he whispers.

Carly starts crying again and I know what she is going to say before she say's it.

"She said that… no it wasn't consensual. Not by a long way"

I hear a loud demon like scream and then I realize it came from me. I fall to my knees and break down in sobs. _My baby. My poor baby._

My baby how could we not have known that happened to her? Christian has not moved since Carly confirmed both our fears. She walks over and kneels with me pulling me into her embrace.

"Carly… what time did you hear them talking?" he has come out of his trance but his voice is broken.

"It was a little before one o'clock this morning" he walks over and wraps her in his arms, pulling me up with her.

"Princess, let Sawyer take you home and mom and I will be home in a little while… I will fix this, I promise you" he kisses her on the head and walks her to the door.

"Luke, take Carly home. Taylor my office"

He walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink, knocking it back he pours another one and then holds a empty glass up to me in offer to which I nod my head. He pours us both more than our usual measure just as Taylor walks in. He takes my hand and walks me over to his office chair, turning it around and gesturing to Taylor to pull a chair up.

"Jason… something has come to light about…. Something that happened to Phoebe… pull up the remote access to the camera in the kitchen at home at about 1am this morning"

Taylor grabs the touch screen remote for all the over head TV monitors. All the screens fill with a overhead view of the kitchen as Joey and Phoebe walk in. Taylor turns the sound up so we can hear the conversation. They talk about shaving Phoebes legs and then what Carly must have over heard.

 _"So no more secrets… have you told him about AJ's father?"_

 _"First he isn't her father... He's the sperm donor...Nothing more…. And No… I haven't … maybe one day I will tell him… and my parents but for now….. I think it better they not know… it's not exactly something I can just bring up in conversation is it? "_

 _"Have you told Dr Flynn about it in any of your sessions?"_

 _"Not all the details no…he has a way of dragging answers out of you, every time he asked I would tense up and I think it was 2 sessions in he asked if the sexual encounters that I was having with her father were consensual… all I said was No. They were not. Not by a long way"_

All three of us gasp when she says it. Taylor pauses it and gets up and pours himself a drink, knocking it back just like we did.

"Do you want to be here for the rest of it baby?"

"Yes Christian. We need to be in this together so full disclosure on everything you find out from this point forward, OK?"

"OK. Taylor play the rest of the conversation"

 _"Pheobe I think they need to know. What if something triggers a memory or something that makes you freak out like you did that time at the apartment?"_

 _"That was only because that movie reminded me of what happened. I only stick to comedies or rom-coms now and I don't have any triggers here in the house. Thank God nothing ever happened here.. I don't think I would have been able to walk in the door… I clammed up the other day when Teddy and I drove past the road that leads to.. to.. that house,… so now I know to just go the long way around so I don't pass it anymore"_

 _"What about your scar? I know you have managed to cover it up to now but what about In the summer when you're in the pool in a bikini?"_

 _"I'll wear a one piece.. Look Joe.. I'm tired and I want to go to bed…I'll see you in the morning, good night"_

 _"Night Pheebs.. And remember I'm always here if you need to talk OK?"_

We all sit there for about five minutes not talking. I can feel the fury coming off Christian in waves. In one swift movement he has me off his lap and he jumps up and punches the TV off the wall. He is like a man possessed and neither myself or Taylor can stop him. He smashes all the TV's and then starts to punch the window.

"Christian! Please, baby calm down. You're bleeding" he is breathing so hard he can barely get his words out and his teeth are clenched tight.

"Taylor …..get all the information you have from the time Phoebe ran away and about a year before.….. I want to know every male who came in contact with her…..I want new female CPO's for Carly and Phoebe. That house…The house she talks about. I want that house found and searched with a fucking fine tooth comb.. and Taylor? when we find out who this is I want him brought to me… and only me….. don't get in my fucking way on this"

"Understood… will you be telling Phoebe we know this happened to her?"

"Not yet…we will sit her down and discuss it with her soon.. But for now, it stays between us three. Not even Sawyer or Ryan is to know at this point. Every one is a suspect. Ana you are going to have to have a word with Carly, she can't let on we know yet….. It might make Phoebe bolt again"

"I'll talk to her"

"Taylor… get Reynolds to shadow me… I want you on this 24/7 along with Welch … I want this fucking animal found ….. Could we get a DNA profile done on AJ? And then cross it with all employee, teacher, the neighbors? Even if we had a fucking delivery man come to the door I want him checked"

"Yes Sir. I'll go and brief Reynolds on the changes "

He walks out leaving me and Christian just looking at the door he walked through.

I can see the exact moment Christian breaks. He falls to the floor on his knees screaming and ripping his hair.

"Oh God Ana….how the fuck could I let this happen?"

I knew because of his self loathing he would blame himself for this. I fall beside him and rock him like Carly did to me.

"Christian, this was NOT your fault so you need to get that out of your fucking head do you understand? She never ever said anything and neither of us would have thought in a million years that this would happen…. But Christian…. You know that the odds are that this was someone we know? The odds of a stranger being able to get to her are practically impossible"

"I know…Ana… I'm going to kill him. Whoever he is. I swear it."

I stare at him and I know he is telling the truth. I can see the cold killer fury behind his eyes.

"Christian.. I understand, I want him dead too. Just the thought of Phoebe being...….I think you need to look more into that house. Where ever that us… from what she said on the tape I think it must have happened there"

"OK… come on lets go home. I cant do anymore work not with this on my mind and beside's, I've trashed my office"

I take his hand and we leave his office. On the drive home I think about what Christian said when he said he would kill him. I will help him kill the bastard. For once in my married life I am glad we have enough money to do anything. I know after we find out who it is, Christian… no… both of us will make sure he disappears for good! We both agreed to carry on like normal around Phoebe because if we let on we know she might shut down and run again.

We pull up out side the house Christian kisses my hand and give me a small squeeze. We walk in and Gail is once again behind the pillar in the foyer, this time with a video camera. I know we need to keep quiet because whatever she is watching she doesn't want disturbed so I whisper to her.

"Gail, what's going on?"

"Oh Ana, Mr Grey,… Listen"

We walk closer to the main room and I can see Phoebe at the piano with AJ sat on her lap, watching her intently as she plays a beautiful melody. She took lessons for 12 years and is as good as Christian on the piano. It makes me tear up when I look at the bond that they have. I feel my husbands hand wrap around my waist and I can see he is trying to hold his emotions in. I hear AJ requesting a new song and Phoebe happily plays it.

"Play again mommy. Play my God song" I have no idea what her God song is but Phoebe must because she starts playing and then softly starts to sing to AJ.

 _Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real_  
 _How can I put into words what I feel?_  
 _My life was complete, I thought I was whole_  
 _Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

 _I never thought that love could feel like this_  
 _And then you changed my world with just one kiss_  
 _How can it be that right here with me_  
 _There's an angel? It's a miracle_

 _Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_  
 _Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_  
 _When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true_  
 _God must have spent a little more time on you, oh_  
 _A little more time, yes he did, babe_

 _In all of creation, all things great and small_  
 _You are the one that surpasses them all_  
 _More precious than any diamond or pearl_  
 _They broke the mold when you came in this world_

 _And then I'm trying hard to figure out_  
 _Just how I ever did without_  
 _The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child_  
 _That's deep inside, it leaves me purified_

 _Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_  
 _Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_  
 _When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true_  
 _God must have spent a little more time on you_  
 _On you on you on you, you, on you on you, on you, you_

 _I never thought that love could feel like this_  
 _And then you changed my world with just one kiss_  
 _And how can it be that right here with me_  
 _There's an angel? It's a miracle_

 _Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_  
 _Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_  
 _When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true_  
 _God must have spent a little more time on you, you_

 _A little more time on you_

"I love you, AJ. So so much baby"

"Me love you too mommy"


	14. Chapter 14

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

As my fingers stop playing I snuggle AJ back against my chest and just breath in her little girl smell.

"I love you AJ, so so much baby"

"Me love you too mommy"

Talking to Joey last night about my past kept me up most of the night with nightmares. I don't like talking about when I was 15 and what happened. I want to keep those memories buried.

The other day when Teddy and I were on our way back from the store we passed the little dirt track road that leads to that house and I clammed up. I went into a cold sweat and had to keep my eyes screwed shut, scared that if I saw the actual house I might pass out. Teddy saw that I was having some type of freak-out but thankfully I passed it off as really bad cramps.

Just before my 16th birthday when I realized I could be pregnant with my abusers baby was one of the worst moments of my life. I was physically sick. Just the thought that for the rest of my life I would have to look at a part of him made me want to just curl up into a ball and die.

To know that he would have this hold over me forever was something I didn't want to live with so one day while I was at school I asked my cousin Ava to cover for me because I was ditching. She asked me why and on the spot I made up a lie that I had a boyfriend and I was going to meet him and she had to promise to keep it quite. She was so stoked that I had a boyfriend that she willingly agreed. Just before my lunch break that day I ditched school and my CPO and got the bus to downtown Seattle.

I had one thought running through my mind.

 _I don't want his baby. I don't want his baby. I don't want his baby._

I had already started wearing my fathers hooded sweatshirts by this point so when I walked in the waiting area in jeans, sneakers and a five sizes too big sweater, I actually blended in. To look at me no one would have known I was a billionaire, well on paper I was. I had told them I was 18 and I had given the name Katherine Steele because I could just imagine the scandal if the great Christian Grey's princess's name was called out.

I was called up and a nurse led me to a room. She asked what was wrong and I told her I thought I was pregnant. She did a test which confirmed my fears and told me to hop up on the bed. When she started to put the cold jelly stuff on my belly I zoned out into another place. That was something I had become very good at over the last 6 months of my life.

I kept up the same thought in my head.

 _I don't want his baby. I don't want his baby. I don't want his baby._

But then I heard a noise that changed my life forever.

 _ **Tha-tump tha-tump tha-tump tha-tump.**_

I looked over at the screen and for the first time I saw my baby.

It was in that moment I realized.

This wasn't his baby… this was _MY_ baby… _MY_ child… not his!

He had already taken so much from me and I would be damned if he took my baby. It was then that I knew that whatever I did with my life, I would look after and protect _MY_ child with my life.

When the nurse handed me a sonogram photo I cried. When I looked at it not once did I see him… all I saw was me, my child, my baby, my little jelly-bean. Even though what I had been through was something that I had tried my hardest to avoid and hated every fucking second of it.. I knew that if it meant I would have my baby in my life I would do it all again in a heartbeat.

I am broken out of my thought's when I hear a soft cry. I look up and my parents are looking at us in the doorway and my Mom is crying.

"Mom you OK?"

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine. Just looking at you both makes me… So proud… you're an amazing mother Phoebe"

"Well I learned from the best, Mom" I smile at her.

They walk over and sit on the couch and they seem off somehow? I cant put my finger on it.

AJ starts to play her own little song on the piano even though she has no idea what she is doing but at least she's not hitting the keys like a drum like Carly used to do. _Maybe I should teach her to play properly?_ She's only a little younger than I was when I started.

"What are you both doing for the rest of the day?" my fathers voice sounds strange. Like he is trying to hold in tears.

"Well we are having Mommy and daughter day, so eat and play and then later before she goes to bed we are going to watch Finding Nemo for like the hundreth time today" I roll my eyes because to be honest I am getting sick and fed up of watching that little fish 100 times a day.

"And what about after AJ falls asleep?" my mom ask's me with a sly grin.#

I knew Teddy and Joey would rat me out about my date before I had a chance to ask them to baby-sit.

"Well, now that you mentioned it...I was wondering….if you don't mind, I know that you looked after her last night but.. Could you keep an eye on AJ tonight? I have a … well a date"

"And with whom is the date" I can tell they are both enjoying watching me squirm.

"Well as I am sure Teddy and Joey have already told you but I bumped into Jesse last night and we got to talking and he asked me to dinner and I said yes.. As long as I could get someone to watch AJ"

They both look at each other like they are in deep thought.

"Hmm do we have plans tonight Mrs Grey?"

"I'm not sure Mr Grey… aren't we washing our hair?"

"Yes we are. Darn it. Well I suppose that means you cant go Pheebs. Sorry" my Dad gives me his boyish grin and I know they are both joking.

"Of course we will keep an eye on her. She is no trouble at all"

Just then AJ starts to sing and trust her to pick the one song that I had only just got out of my head!

"Just keep swimming.. Just keep swimming" like Dory off of Finding Nemo.

I reach around her and start to play a little jingle to go with her song and she giggles.

It's at times like this that concrete my beliefs that I would go through it all again if I had my little girl waiting at the other end for me.

* * *

After a exhausting day of playing with my daughter I am finally ready for my date. I sent Jesse a text to say it would have to be a late dinner because I wanted to put AJ to bed and he said that was fine and he would pick my up at 9pm at the front door.

I had already told security he was coming so that he would be able to get down the drive way.

For my date I decided to wear and oldie but a goodie. A little black dress.

I am just putting on my shoes when my mom walks into my room, making sure to be quite as AJ is snoring softly on her princess bed.

"You look beautiful, Phoebe"

"Thanks Mom. Here, can you help me pin my hair a little better than this? I cant seem to get it right"

I sit down on a chair handing her two pins for my hair. She very gently slides them in and in almost no time she has it looking perfect.

When It's done she stays standing behind my chair with her hand on my shoulders just staring at us in the mirror. She has a far off look in her eye's and again, I cant place what emotion it is.

"I have something for you, Phoebe. I was going to wait until Christmas… but I think tonight is perfect" she walks over to my bed and picks up a small box that I didn't notice she brought in with her.

"Your father and I both have gifts from the both of us for you and he has one that is just from him… but this is just from me"

I take the box and slowly take off the wrapping, it's then that I see the red leather of Cartier.

I gasp when I lift the lid.

It's a charm bracelet just like my Moms only with different charms.

"Mom it's beautiful!"

She lifts her wrist and shows me her bracelet that I have never seen her take off.

"When your father gave me my bracelet the charms each signified a first for us or significant moments in our lives. Our first trip to Paris and London. Our first time on the boat and in Charlie Tango.. And then a Teddy bear…. A peanut because that is what he called you on my scan…. A princess crown for Carly.. And a football for Matthew because every time he felt him kick he would say, there's my quarterback. He also added this one to represent AJ" She shows me a small girl angel who is eating an ice cream cone.

"That one is beautiful and I get the paris and london ones but I never knew why you had the ice cream cone?" she instantly blushes a deep shade of red.

"Oh...well that is because… well just because" she dismisses it and I know that it must be to represent something sexual. _Ewwwww._

"Now I picked your charms because" she hold up my wrist to attach the bracelet and starts to turn over each charm to show me.

"This one" An entwined A&P "Is because you are my first daughter and no matter how old you get you will always be my little girl. It also represents you and AJ because she's your first little girl" I get a lump in my throat at her words.

"This one" a small piano "Is because you play beautifully"

"This one" a car "Because you aged me 10 years when I taught you to drive" she laughs at the memory.

"And finally this one" a small scroll of paper encased in a small glass vile "I know that for the last few months you have thought that you are not worthy to work with your dad because you didn't have a piece of paper telling you that the greatest achievement that you had done in your life was to graduate, but baby girl, your greatest achievement is asleep in that bed. Every time you feel doubt of your abilities I want you to look at this and know that, you can do anything. You have raised an amazing little girl and if you can do that? You can do anything. Trust me. Having a corporate career is easy compared to bringing up kids"

My make up is officially screwed!

I break down and cry in my Moms arms. It means so much to me the amount of thought that she put into this gift.

"Hey come on now. Dry those tears and fix your make up and go and meet that handsome cowboy" she giggles.

"Mom, this is the best gift I have every been given. It means more to me than you know"

"You're welcome baby girl. Now hurry up. You don't want that boy to ring the bell and your father to answer do you?" she laughs at the look of panic on my face.

I walk over and kiss AJ's head and make sure her monitor is on and then hand the other one to my mom. We walk to the family room to find my father sat on the sofa reading a file.

"Hey, Daddy. What are you reading?"

He gives my Mom a quick peck on the lips as she settles down next to him before he answers me.

"Oh you know Phoebe… a stock market report….. Payroll….. The projected earnings on my new ship yard… Dr Jesse Colby's back ground check…. Carly's school report….."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You did a back ground check on him?… wait what am I saying? Of course you did….. Well father did you anything interesting?" I pout and cross my arms. He looks sickeningly pleased with himself.

"Not really. Everything you said was correct. He really has got a brilliant mind. Graduated early in every school he went to. Did some great work with doctors without borders. But what I found most interesting was his bank accounts"

"Surely that is breaking the law to look at someone's bank accounts? and I already know what you are going to tell me about his finances"

"Does one of you want to put me in the loop?" my mom frowns at us.

"He is the second youngest child of Michael Colby of Colby Beef Exports Texas. I was worried that this guy would be after money but he has over 12 million dollars in his account.I'm not worried anymore. he has his own money. Not as much as us but then most people don't"

"Jesse is not the money type trust me. His dad wanted him to help run the family business with his older brothers but all he wanted to do was be a doctor so his Dad paid for all his schooling and even though Jesse tried to refuse, his Mom puts money into his account each month" I shrug.

"Well I will give my final word when I grill him… I mean meet him" my Dad laughs just as the door bell rings.

I walk through the foyer to answer it. My breath hitches a bit when I see him. He is dressed in a tight fitting black shirt with black dress shoes. Black blazer and a big buckle rodeo belt.

"Hi"

"Hi yourself. You look amazing Phoebe. Here, these are for you" I blush when he hands me a dozen red roses.

I turn around to put them on the table and see my parents just out of Jesses view listening to our conversation. I roll my eyes and beckon Jesse in just as my parents make themselves known.

"Jesse, my parents Christian and Anastasia Grey. Mom, Dad this is Dr Jesse Colby"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Grey. Mrs Grey" He shakes their hands and I can see my Mom view him up and down. _Yes Mom. He's a hunk._

"Same to you Dr Colby" My Mom actually blushes when she shakes his hand.

"Oh please ma'am. Its just Jesse"

"So where are you going tonight?" my Dad gets straight down to the nitty gritty.

"Well, Sir. We have reservations at the space needle. I know one of the waiters there and he helped me get the reservation"

"Please just know that security will be following you and will be inside the restaurant with you both"

"Yes Sir. I understand. You ready to go Pheebs?"

"Yeah sure. Good night guys"

"Phoebe before you go can I have a quick word?" I'm a little shocked that it is my Mom that has pulled me aside and judging by the look on his face so is my Dad.

My mom pulls me into the coat closet off the hallway.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Oh my God Phoebe! That boy is hot! I wasn't going to give you this because I trust your judgement but I can see how easy it will be to give in" she whispers.

"Mom, what are you babbling about?" I whisper back.

"Here… just be careful"

Please ground swallow me up! Good lord she just handed me condoms!

My mother gave me condoms!

 _Oh the horror!_

"MOM!" I don't need these are you crazy?"

"Phoebe, I am you Mother and I have your best interest at heart and honey trust me on this, you may have the self control of a saint but at the end of the day, you are your fathers daughter, just take it"

"Oh my god Mom! TMI about Dad. Ewwww. I don't want that in my head! OK OK I'll take it, but I wont need it. Jeez what is it with everyone thinking I'm going to jump him as soon as I see him? First Joey and Teddy and now you?"

"It's because none of us are blind dear. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife"

"And conversation over"

We exit the closet both giggling.

"Ok I'm ready now, bye Daddy"

Jesse and I walk out and he opens the door of his truck for me. I hope my Dad is watching this. Being a gentlemen will win him points. We pull out of the drive way and drive about a couple of miles before we have to stop at the lights.

He stops the truck and then takes his seat belt off.

"I'm sorry Phoebe but I cant wait another minute"

"Cant wait a minute for.." I can't finish my sentence because his lips have crashed to mine and just like that I feel like I'm back in Texas. All the old feeling I had have been reignited with a vengeance.

My hands creep up and tangle in his hair pulling him closer to me. We pull apart with his hands still on my face as he gives me three more small kisses to my lips and then he rests his forehead is against mine as we are both slightly out of breath.

"I've missed you, Phoebe. So so Much"

"I missed you too, Cowboy"

Our tender moment is broken by the sound of someone beeping their horn at us because the lights have gone green. we break apart and we set off again.

Out of nowhere I break into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just realized my mom is a wise wise woman and she may be able to see into the future"

 _ **ANA'S POV**_

As I watch Jesse hold the door open for my eldest daughter I cant help but notice the look on his face as he looks at her.

I've seen that look before.

I've given that look before.

I feel my husbands strong arms wraps round me from behind as I stand looking out the window.

"What are you thinking?" he says as he kisses my neck.

"You know she will marry that boy, right?" he sighs into my neck.

"You saw it to huh?"

"Yes. I know the look of love when I see it Mr. Grey"

"Oh really and what would that look like Mrs Grey?" I turn in his arms and stare him straight in the eye.

"Like this" my lips find his just as his hands start to roam my body.

We are interrupted by someone clearing their throat behinds us. We break apart like two guilty teens. Turning around we see our youngest daughter with her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"I know it's nice that you guys are so in love and you still want each other and blah blah blah but do you have to do it where people can walk in on you and get scarred for life?" she says with her eyebrow raised. She may look like me but that look is all Christian.

"All the time our name is on the deeds to this house then we will make out where ever we want. You have had 16 years of us like this and I plan on having many many more so get used to it "

"You know something Dad? You're right its normal. I just hope you are as understanding when you walk in on me making out with a guy" I cant help but giggle as Christian growls.

"Enough antagonizing your father Carly"

"Sorry Mom…Can I have a word with you guys about something?"

"Sure baby lets go into the family room" I wrap my arms around her and lead her to the next room.

"Do you girls want a drink?"

"I'll have a wine please babe"

"Sounds good. I'll have one as well please Dad" she loves winding her father up.

He walks to the kitchen and brings back a bottle of wine, a bottle of water and to my surprise three wine glasses.

He pours two glasses full of wine and one half way up and hands it to Carly. She takes it with a look of pure shock.

"If you are curious about drinking wine, Princess then I would rather you do it here, in your own home with us, than at some party you may sneak pass security to go to"

He did the same thing with Teddy when he was 16 by handing him a beer. We wanted our children to try new things with us first so that they wouldn't cave to peer pressure should the situation ever come up when we are not around.

Carly looks between her father and the glass and I can see she is studying his face to see if this is a trick.

"Just try it, Carly its fine. after the day we have all had I think now is the perfect time to start treating you a little more grown up. The way you handled the situation about Phoebe and what you and I talked about, well you handled it better than most adults" I say to ease her mind.

When I talked to her this afternoon about not letting Phoebe know what we found out was hard. We both cried but I realised that my youngest girl is a very strong young woman.

After Christian assures her that she will not get punished for drinking the wine She takes a small sip and then puts her glass down.

"Eww that's horrible!. Eugh, my tongue feels funny now. Why do you enjoy that, eugh" she wipes her tongue on the inside of her tee-shirt while opening up the water and taking a big drink while Christian and I laugh.

"Your taste buds just aren't developed enough yet to enjoy it. They may need a few more years to grow" Her father informs her.

"Well you can bet your ass I wont be drinking that again any time soon"

"Mission accomplished. Now what did you want to talk to us about?"

She starts to rub the back of her neck which is her tell when she is nervous.

"After everything that happened today I made a decision about what I want to do as a career"

Carly has worked for every family business over the last year to see which one she might want to join or if she wanted to branch out and do something completely different. She worked at GEH with her father. At Grey Publishing with myself and her brother. The hospital with Grace. The law firm with Carrick. The Seattle Times with Kate, who is the CEO after inheriting it from her father. With Mia at one of her restaurants and even with Elliott on a job Grey Construction were doing.

"Well what did you decide? We will support you in anything…. Even if you want to be a construction worker like your buffoon uncle" Christian says making her giggle.

"One of the things I realized today is that Phoebe is one of the strongest people I know. To go through everything and raise a child and then come back and help run Grey House?…. If I become half the woman she is I think I will be doing OK. So… I want to work at GEH along side Phoebe and I know that you are going to train her up to one day take over and well…. I want to be beside her, shoulder to shoulder. I don't want to step on her toes and try and be the CEO or anything. Maybe I could step into Ros's shoes and be the second in command one day?"

I look over at my husband and I can just see the small glisten of tears in his eyes while he looks at his baby girl with a look of burning pride.

"Carly, I would be honored if you would help me and your sister run the family business. And you won't be the second in command, like you said… shoulder to shoulder. You will one day be joint CEO's with your sister"

Carly gets up and wraps her hands around her fathers neck and he whispers in her ear how proud he is of her.

"Thank you Daddy. I wont let you down I promise. Mom, I hope your not upset that I don't want to work for GP"

"Carly, Grey publishing is under the GEH umbrella so technically you will be helping me run it as well. I am so proud of you and I know that you, along with your sister will make a fantastic CEO one day"

I am beaming with pride. How did we get blessed with all these great children?

"OK then I'm going up to bed. Good night. I love you both"

We each kiss and hug her goodnight and she walks up the stairs to her room.

I crawl onto my husbands lap and kiss him softly.

"Were you expecting that?" I ask him.

"No. Not one bit. I thought for sure she was going to be the newest crew-woman on Elliot's pay roll" he laughs.

"Well that will be three out of four we you will have working under your roof at Grey House. I wonder what Matthew will do?"

"Baby, have you seen that boy catch a football? There is not a doubt in my mind that one day we will be in the crowd cheering at the Superbowl with him making the winning touchdown"

"Does this mean you're going to buy the Seahawks one day" I tease and then laugh at the thought of Christian owning a NFL team, that would be his control freakery gone mad.

My laughter immediately stops when I see his face… it's the same one he had all those years ago when I asked him if he had bought SIP.

"OH MY GOD! YOU BOUGHT THE SEAHAWKS?"

"Well.. Not yet but the deal is almost done. I was going to talk to you about it next week when I had the contracts in front of me. I don't want the team to be under the name of GEH.. I want it under the family name so I will be naming me, you and all the kids and AJ as joint owners and if Matthew decides that he doesn't want to be a pro ball player then that will be OK with me because he can do what his heart desires. But this is a really good deal and it will make a lot of money and I have always wanted them Ana you know I have. The opportunity came up and I took it…. If you don't want me to do it I wont" he looks like a little lost boy when he says the last part.

Even before we got married he told me the Seahawks were his dream team and he wanted to own them one day.

He takes Matthew and Teddy to every home game and he even owns a private box right on the half way line.

I scream like a little girl because I am so happy that one of his childhood dreams has come true.

"Oh my god baby! I am so happy for you. Of course I want you to buy them, are you crazy?"

"Crazy about you Mrs Grey…. Lets go celebrate"

With that he picks me up and runs up the stairs like the crazy ass CEO he is.


	15. Chapter 15

**_OK GUYS HERE IT IS._**

 ** _AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE ARE A FAIR FEW ANGST AND DRAMA CHAPTERS SO I THOUGHT I WOULD WARN YOU._**

 ** _THANKS FOR READING_**

 ** _GG89_**

 ** _ANA'S POV_**

The sun light coming through the window wakes me up from a very pleasant dream I was having. I yawn and stretch my arms and it's then that I notice the tie that is still knotted around my wrist from last night.

 _Hmmm not a dream then, my reality._

I look over at Christian who is fast asleep with his arms and legs across my body. He really is a beautiful man. Normally I would let him sleep but I just can's help myself.

I roll over and get on my hands a knees so I am hovering over him and I start to pepper little kisses over his face working my way down his neck and chest kissing all his scars on my way.

I know he is awake now because his breathing has changed. I lick my way across his chest again and back up his neck and then finally to his lips where he lets out a moan. I decide to tease him a bit so I start to kiss him for all I'm worth and really get him going. Just as I feel him about to flip me over I snap the pair of hand cuffs that were under my pillow to his wrist and then to the headboard.

"Ana what are you doing?…"

"Mr Grey just lay back and enjoy it…..because I'm about to rock your world, Baby"

* * *

One hour later I throw on a pair of sweat pants and a vest top and head down stairs leaving a very happy Christian in the shower singing.

Its only 7:00am but I like to get up early on Sundays.

Sundays mean family day. A big old breakfast followed by a day of family bonding and then capped off with dinner at Grace and Carrick's with Elliot, Kate, Ethan and Mia and all the kids.

For the last four years I put on a brave face but I hated it. Pretending to be a big happy family when a piece of it was missing but now we have the missing piece and one extra piece in the form of my adorable little granddaughter.

As I start to mix the pancake batter I hear the front door open and close. _Probably one of the security team_. I crane my head around one of the pillars and almost drop the bowl of batter I was mixing.

Phoebe is trying to tip toe across the foyer with her shoes in her hands. She is wearing a pair of mans sweat pants and a mans hooded Dallas cowboys sweater.

I know the walk of shame when I see it. Kate perfected it in college.

I cant help myself. I tip toe so I am behind her and loudly shout.

"BOO!" she screams and spins around dropping her shoes and putting her hand on her heart.

"Mom! You scared me half to death" I start to giggle at her because now she has realized that I have caught her coming in from her date.

She blushes a deep shade of red and looks down at her hands.

"So… I take it the date went well?"

"Umm…I.. I .. umm yeah it was…, umm" she is so embarrassed she cant string a sentence together.

If it was Carly who came in at 7am doing the walk of shame I would be going absolutely ballistic at her. Because, Carly is 16 with a curfew of 10pm and Phoebe is a full grown 21 year old woman with a child. She has shown maturity beyond her years so who am I to judge her?

When I was 21 I had met Christian and married him so what type of hypocrite would I be if I were to judge her for spending the night with a man who she had a relationship with for over a year?

"Phoebe it's OK. You're 21 and responsible for your own actions. I'm not going to get mad at you for doing something that I kinda knew you were going to do" I shrug and I can see the relief in her face

"Come into the kitchen so you can tell me about your date.. Just leave out the parts that would make me want to rip my ears off"

I make myself a cup of tea and her a coffee and we sit facing each other across the breakfast bar.

"Come on then, dish the details" I am transported back over 20 years when I think that this is exactly like how Kate and I would do this after one of her dates.

"We went to the space needle and had a late dinner and we just talked. It was just like old times, like nothing had happened you know? Then after, we drove down to the marina and walked down the pier and then we ummm…well we went back to his place and…here I am this morning" she tries to go for nonchalance but the blush gives her away.

"I like him honey and the way he looks at you? Well it's easy to see that he adores you" she looks a bit uneasy and shifts around in her seat.

"What is it?"

"Mom….how did you know that you loved Dad and wanted to be with him forever?"

"Well your Dad and I ummm I guess you could say we dated for a little while and then I went to Georgia to see Grandma Carla and I really missed your Dad even though we had only been apart for a day or so. He was constantly on my mind and we were emailing back and forth and every time I heard the ping of my email my heart skipped a beat. Grandma and I went to a hotel bar not far from where she lived and your dad and I were having a disagreement over email and then I looked up from my phone and he was walking across the bar to me. It was in that moment that I knew I loved him and wanted forever with him. Even though I was pissed at him because of our disagreement, I realized in that moment that I would rather sit and argue with him, than laugh with anybody else"

"That's a really sweet story Mom"

"When it's the one you just know. From the moment I met your father there hasn't been one single day in almost 25 years where I haven't thought of him or wanted to be with him when we are apart. I take it you asked that because of Jesse?"

"Mom….I have thought of Jesse every single day since the night AJ was born. I knew I was in love with him back then but I could not say it because I was keeping so many things frfom him… but now… there is nothing standing in our way and I think I want forever with him"

"And I am sure he feels the same way about you, Phoebe Grace. You're one hell of a catch"

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to go wake AJ up"

She walks out the kitchen and up the stairs smiling like a loon. If anyone deserve to find their happy ever after its my Phoebe.

While I am thinking about our little chat I feel strong arms wrap around me.

"So…you have thought of me every day for almost 25 years Mrs Grey?"

"Mr Grey.. I think about you every second of every hour of every day"

 _ **TAYLOR'S POV**_

When I find the fucker that hurt Phoebe I will rip him limb from limb. And that's after I let the boss fuck him up first.

I have the right contacts and he has enough money to make this son of a bitch disappear for good.

Since yesterday morning Welch and I have been looking at any men that were around her around the time she got pregnant. I have it narrowed down to about five men.

Three of the security detail and two of her teachers. I have played the CCTV footage of her and Joey in the kitchen and from what I can gather she must have been attacked at the abandoned house that she used to visit and the person who used to drive her to and from school was her CPO Dutch.

It must have been him. He is the only one that would have had 24/7 access to her. If it is Dutch then the guilt will eat me alive. I was the one who recommended Dutch as her CPO to the boss. We served together in Iraq and he was a good friend but I will not hesitate to kill him if he hurt Phoebe.

Dutch may have been a good friend but Phoebe is my Family.

I have to give my report to the boss and Ana so I walk out and catch them before they go to Bellevue.

"Sir, can I have a word with yourself and Mrs Grey in your office please?"

"Sure Taylor" he grabs Ana's hand and we walk into his office. He takes a seat behind his desk with Ana on his lap. I am so glad that for once he is keeping her in loop. She calms him down.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Jason, during this investigation its Christian and Ana not Mr & Mrs Grey. You're family and I know that what happened to Phoebe has affected you just like it has us"

"I have narrowed it down to five men that it could be but I think that we have to look at Dutch. He had more access than anyone and he is the only one who would have prolonged amounts of time alone with her during car rides and such. Christian if we could get a sample of AJ's DNA we could prove if it was him and if it was not we can eliminate him"

"No!" Both of us whip our heads to Ana.

She is now off the boss's lap pacing up and down.

"Ana, This will prove if it was him or not. What's your problem with this?"

"Christian, you heard Phoebe on that tape. He is not AJ's father, he is the sperm donor. I do not want a piece of paper that will link any part of that Monster to our granddaughter. He is nothing to do with any part of her so please for my piece of mind don't link them in that way. I also don't want some random lab person somewhere having the power to one day use it against us, even if the results are confidential I won't trust anyone… don't do the DNA test and please find another way"

I look at the boss and I know we wont be doing the DNA test.

Ana is right. None of us want to look at that precious child and have the thought of that piece of paper.

"OK no to the DNA test. Jason, is there another way to find out if it was him?"

"Well there is but I don't know how you would feel about it….. we could mention his name in conversation around Phoebe and look for a reaction from her?"

"Ana what do you think? I'm not entirely comfortable with it but Phoebe can never hide what she is feeling her face gives her away"

"I agree. I don't want that DNA test done so I say we do it. I know a DNA test would prove without a shadow of a doubt and if we have to use that as a last resort then we will do it. But I don't want AJ to have to give her sample if we can help it because Phoebe doesn't even know that we know what happened to her yet. How will it look if we randomly ask her for a DNA test on her daughter?"

"We will hold off on testing DNA unless it is absolutely necessary. We can try to see if Phoebe reacts negatively right now and then we can go from there"

"How do you want to do it?" Christian asks me.

"Just go meet the kids in the foyer and follow my lead when I walk in. Ana you look at Phoebes face when I bring his name up because you can read her better than anyone. I'll look as well to see if I can get a read on her"

They walk out hand in hand and I pick up some random files off the boss's desk. I need props for this. I leave it about 3 minutes and then walk out where the whole family is putting their coats on to go to Carrick and Graces.

"Sir, I have the files for the new security personal that we will need for the new year… a couple of them we have had before but you have fired. One is Prescott and the other one is, Dutch"

I look up and look at Phoebes face and I know it wasn't Ducht

Phoebe is smiling.

"Dad, you have to get Dutch back. He was a good CPO it's just that I was very good at escaping. Please Dad. I feel guilty that he got fired. You could put him on me and AJ if you wnated" she looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it"

Well we can cross him of the list. She wasn't faking her reaction. She's not that good of an actress and after looking at that tape, the way she talks about who ever it is makes me think that if she ever did see him again she would freak out.

Back to the drawing board. I will find him.

I'm Jason fucking Taylor.. I always get my mark.

 _ **ANA'S POV**_

Well that was a complete bust.

I am a mother and if anyone hurt me I would not want that person around my kids and if Dutch hurt Phoebe I know she would not want him anywhere near AJ.

Dinner at Bellevue is noisy. The whole family and all the kids are here. All the men are in the living room talking about whatever men talk about in the absence of their women. The kids are in the den where there are lots of toys to keep them all entertained and myself, Kate, Mia, Grace, Phoebe, Carly and Ava sit in the kitchen talking.

Since Ava came back from collage her and Phoebe have been inseparable. They were best friends before Phoebe ran away and they just picked up there friendship like nothing happened when Ava came home from college.

Ava is telling us about a time when her and Phoebe were 14 and ditched security to go to a party and she has us all laughing our heads off at the tale.

They sounded like two bumbling idiots.

"And then, oh my god it was so funny, Phoebe tries to climb the wall at the back of your house but she got her foot stuck on part of the fence and she fell! She was hanging there swinging like a pendulum. I couldn't help her because I was laughing so much!" she has us all laughing because we can all picture Phoebe dangling by her foot.

I wipe the tears from my eyes just as AJ walks into the kitchen holding her arms up for Phoebe to pick her up.

"You OK munchkin?"

"Me tired mommy" she snuggles her little head into Phoebe's neck and starts sucking her thumb.

"Do you want to have a quick nap baby?"

She doesn't get a reply because AJ is already asleep in her arms.

"I'm just going to go put her in bed in the downstairs guest room"

She walks away kissing her daughters head as she goes.

"Oh, Steele. I forgot to tell you. Jose called me yesterday. He has a show at the Seattle arts center in a couple of weeks and he is just hanging around town for a few days and he asked if we wanted to meet up? What do you think about inviting him to your place tomorrow night for Christmas game night?"

"That would be great Kate. I haven't seen him in like a year. I think the last time was when he had that show in New York when I was there for a conference at the plaza. It will be great to catch up with him"

"How will Mr Mogul feel about him being there? It's no secret that there is no love lost between them"

"He will be fine Kate. He has never gotten over that night at the bar when I was drunk… actually maybe I better tell him tonight in bed" I grin and wiggle my eyes at my nest friend.

"Ewww Mom! That's enough about you and Dad in bed" Carly covers her ears with her hands making us all laugh.

* * *

When we get home I give Christian my bedroom eyes and after I get Matthew settled in bed I lead him to our room and push him against the wall as I start to take his belt from the loops of his pants.

He stops me and holds my shoulders looking in my eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Anastasia?"

"What makes you think I'm not telling you something?" I ask innocently.

"Because every time you are going to be doing something that you know I wont like you try to sex me up so much that I'm incoherent and then will cave to what ever you're going to do. So again, what aren't you telling me?"

Shit I'm busted.

"Jose is coming over for Christmas game night tomorrow"

"Oh really? That boy still wants in your panties Ana"

"That boy is 42 years old Christian" I roll my eyes at him. He should know by now that its only him I want in my panties.

"Oh Mrs Grey not only am I not impressed that I have to spend the day with Jose fucking Rodriguez, but that eye roll just guaranteed your ass is going to be pink tonight"

"Yes Sir" he may think that he has won but inside I am doing my happy dance.

* * *

My God Christian was not joking about my ass being pink last night. We haven't played like that for a long time. I am deliciously sore this morning.

I hear Phoebe yell for me from the other room.

"MOM!"

"In the library" I yell back. She walks in with AJ on her shoulders making her giggle as she jumps around.

"We are going out for a few hours so I can finish my Christmas shopping. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks. Ryan has a bit of a cold so why don't you get Sawyer to take you? I'm not going anywhere so your Dad will be OK with"

"Yeah OK, SAWYER!" she yells making AJ giggle even more.

Since as long as I can remember this has been Phoebes way of getting someones attention in the house instead of just getting up and finding who she is looking for.

Sawyer walks in with a grin on his face.

"Did I hear your delicate tones Miss Grey?"

"Why yes, Mr Sawyer you did. Ryan has a cold so can you take me and AJ into town?"

"Yeah no problem. I'll go bring the car around and warm it up a bit" as he turns to go I notice the gun he has holstered in his jacket.

"Since when do you use the shoulder holster for your gun Luke?"

"Taylor told me a story about a kid in the army that had his gun in his belt like I wear it and well…. Lets just say because of a freak accident that kid will never have children so I decided to change it up a bit" he laughs and then walks out.

Carly sticks her head around the door.

"Hey Pheebs? Can Matthew and I come with you guys? I promised him I would take him to pick some presents with me? I just asked Dad and he is cool with it"

"The more the merrier. You ready to do some serious shopping baby girl?" Phoebe swings AJ down into her arms and starts blowing raspberries on her belly making us all giggle.

"Yep. We buy allll the toys at the mall, Mommy and we get Nana Ana a book. Books is her favorite" she smiles over at me and I plant a kiss on her head.

"Well then I guess we should get going. Say bye to Nana"

"Bye Nana"

"Bye baby see you later "

I blow my three girls a kiss and then get back to my work.

* * *

Christian, Elliott, Kate and myself are in the family room talking when Taylor announces Jose is here.

"Ana! Kate!" we both walk over and hug him. I don't need to know that Christian has tensed up when Jose hugs me.

"Jose, I am so glad to see you! It's been too long"

"I agree, Ana it's been way too long. Hello Elliot.. Christian"

He gets a "Jose" and a head nod from both of them. Elliot is not his biggest fan either. Come to think of it, I think it's only Kate and I that actually like Jose.

Kate and I talk and catch up with him over a glass of wine and a cheese board while Christian, Elliot and Taylor watch a football game on TV.

"Ana, something is different about you.. I cant put my finger on it… you're glowing!" I see Christian roll his eyes. He may be looking at the TV but his ears and eyes are on Jose.

"Well Jose that is because…" I stop because I hear the front door slam and know that the girls and Matthew are home.

"The reason for my glow is about to walk in the door. I kept it from you because I wanted it to be a surprise" He never knew that Phoebe ran away and he doesn't know about AJ so I am sure it will be a shock to him.

I hear Phoebe, Sawyer and Carly laughing and then my oldest daughter starts talking before she is even in the room.

"That was so much fun! It was so funny, there was this Santa guy at the mall and Matthew pulled his beard and then he…" she looks up at us and turns white.

"Phoebe, Are you OK? You've gone really pale"

She very shakily puts AJ in Carly's arms and whispers something in her ear. I don't know what she says but Carly takes Matthews hand and walks out the room.

Phoebe's hands start to shake as she walks over to Sawyer and at first I think she is hugging him. Its not until she quickly pulls back I see she has Sawyers gun in her hand.

 _What the fuck!_

"PHOEBE! What the fuck are you doing?" I scream

She is calm now but the look in her eyes is one of pure hate. She holds the gun up and points it straight at Jose who is stood next to me.

"I'll swear to God I'll kill you, You God damn mother fucking prick!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi everyone**_

 **I did update yesterday but fanfiction keeps messing up so I am not sure if you all got an alert or not so make sure you all read chapter 15 before this one otherwise it won't make sense. The reviews are messing up again too so if you want to ask me something just PM me.**

 **Cheers**

 **GG89 x x**

* * *

 _ **PHOEBE'S POV**_

Shopping at the mall with my brother, sister and daughter has been one of the best days since I have been back. We took the kids to see Santa and Matthew sat on his lap, pulled his beard off and then started crying. I captured the moment on camera and I am going to have it blow up and put on our family picture wall.

When we pull up back at the house we all grab the bags and make our way in. I have AJ in my arms and Matthew runs on ahead of us. I can hear the TV on in the family room so I start to tell them about what Matthew did before I'm even in the room.

"Oh my god it was so funny! There was this Santa guy at the mall and Matthew pulled his beard and then he…" when I finally walk into the room my blood runs cold and my heart almost stops.

I'm looking in the black soulless eyes of the devil himself.

Those eyes have haunted me for five years. They have been in every single one of my nightmares since I was 15 years old.

 _I think I'm going to be sick._

But then I remember I have AJ in my arms. He can't know about her or breath the same air as her. I don't want him to even fucking look at her. Or to look at Carly. I know what a sick fuck he really is.

I have to get my daughter and sister out of this room. I hand AJ over to Carly and bend down so I can whisper in her ear.

"Don't say anything. Just take AJ and Matthew, go into the Library and get in the safe room. Do not come out until either Mom, Dad or me come and get you. Please do it now and do it quick" she does what I ask and takes the kids out the room. It's not until I hear the library door shut that I make my move. I walk over to a confused looking Sawyer with as much courage as I can, praying that I will not faint on my way.

I pretend to hug him but as soon as he holds his arms out I pull his gun from the holster I saw him wearing today.

"PHOEBE! What the fuck are you doing?" my Mom screams.

She out of everyone will be most hurt by this. He was her friend and has been for over 20 years now but to me he is the devil.

I point the gun at his head and as calmly as I can but my hand is shaking.

"I'll swear to God I'll kill you. You God damn mother fucking prick!"

My Mom, Dad and Taylor all gasp….and I know in that moment….. They know what happened to me and now with me pointing a gun at his head, they know who it was. I file away the fact that they know for another time. Right now all I want to do is get my mother to move just a foot to the right so I can blow his God damn fucking brains out!

"Mom, Kate, move out the way"

Kate quickly backs up but before my Mom can make a move he grabs her by the neck and picks up the knife that was on the cheese board before spining her around and putting it to her neck.

Taylor and my Dad go to rush him but the devil speaks.

"No no! Stop right there or I'll slice her throat… back away and empty your gun and put it on the table. Sawyer go stand over there" he points over to where my Dad is standing.

Taylor nor Sawyer make a move to do anything he has said but then Jose screams making Kate jump out of her skin.

"I SAID DO IT FUCKING NOW!"

"Do as he says Jason, Luke" my Dad says and I can see the fear in his eyes as he looks at my Mom.

Taylor takes out his gun, empties it and puts it on the table, never taking his eyes off Jose while Sawyer walks across the room.

My Dad, Uncle, Aunt, Taylor and Sawyer are now all stood by the TV while Jose has my Mom by the opposite wall slowly backing up towards the door while I am in the middle of the room still pointing the gun at his head.

"I told you to never come back to this house you fucking bastard" I am fuming.

I was scared but now I am burning with rage because he has his hands on my Mom.

"Well I thought you would be pleased to see me. It's been a long time, Phoebe" he leers at me and licks his lips.

"Let my mother go now! Or I'll blow your fucking brains out"

"Just calm down and drop the gun. This is just a small misunderstanding"

I am appalled at his words. Is that how he see's it? A small misunderstanding?

"A small misunderstanding? YOU FUCKING RAPED ME! HOW THE FUCK WAS THAT A MISUNDERSTANDING?"

Kate, Elliott and Sawyer all gasp and Kate lets out a small sob. My Mom closes her eyes when I say this like she is in pain.

I don't even want to look at my father. I can only imagine the look on his face right now and I know that he will kill Jose for this, but he wont risk it all the time there is a blade to my mothers neck.

"Oh please! You wanted it as much as I did! Always walking around in that little skirt, teasing me"

Little skirt? What is he talking about? And then it clicks.

"That was my school uniform you sick fuck! I was 15 fucking years old and you pretended to be my Moms friend and all the time knowing that you fucking raped me!"

"Then why did you always come with me? Huh? Answer that? If I forced myself on you like you claim why was it that all I had to do was click my fingers and you would come running?"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING TOLD ME THAT IT WAS EITHER ME OR MY 11 YEAR OLD SISTER YOU TWISTED FUCK! Or how about when you used to tell me that it would be Mom? Or Ava?.. You had my mind filled with all the sick fucking things that you said you would do to them and I was just a child!"

"You wanted it and you know you did and as fun as this trip down memory lane has been, I'll be leaving now. I'm going to walk out of this house, get in my car and drive away and unless you want your mother to bleed out because I push this blade in her neck you will put the gun down and let me get out that door and in my car and none of you ever have to see me again. Now all of you get on the floor with your hands on your heads"

"Let. My. My Wife. Go. Jose" I have never heard my Dads voice like this. Is menacing.

"No. Not before you get on the floor along with your goons and she puts the gun down, then I will walk with Ana to the door, leave her there, get in my car and go. Now get on the mother fucking floor Grey"

"Christian, please do as he asks. Please, baby for me please just get down on the floor" my Mom pleads with him.

They all reluctantly get on the floor but my Dads eyes are still on my Mom even when he is on the floor.

I keep the gun pointed at his head.

What if I never get another shot?. What if he gets away and comes back?. What if he hurts me again?…. But I cant risk my ]Mom getting hurt. He has the blade pushed so hard against her throat that there is a small trickle of blood running down her neck.

I lower the gun and kick it across the floor.

"Good girl. Now no one make a move or I kill her. Ana, I am sorry for this. I love you and I don't want to hurt you" he starts to walk backwards leading my Mom by the hair now with the blade in her back.

Just as he opens the door my Mom spins in his arms and knocks the knife out of his hands but before she can get a punch in, he back hands her across the face flinging her to the floor and he runs out the door. I dive for the gun and start running after him with everyone else right behind me. Taylor has his gun in hand trying to reload it as fast as he can. My dad and Kate stop at my Mom but Taylor, Elliott, Sawyer and myself rush out the front door just as Jose is starting his car.

I point the gun at the car and start to fire. I don't care if I get him in the head or body I just want to put a fucking bullet in him. He skids up the drive way with both Taylor and I firing but his car Is now too far away.

"LUKE, GET THE CAR NOW!" Taylor shouts.

Sawyer runs to the nearest SUV and Taylor runs and jumps in the passenger seat. The tires screech and smoke with how fats they take off and before I can blink they are out of sight.

I stand there just frozen on the spot, still with the now empty gun in my hand.

I turn to face my parents and aunt and uncle….and then everything goes black.

* * *

 _"Hey, Jose thanks for the cigarettes. My parents have everyone on high alert so I'm not even allowed to go to the store anymore. Thank god Dutch is naive enough to think that I'm really meeting a study buddy. How did you find out about this house anyway?"_

 _"I know what a pain parents can be Phoebe. And as for the house, I was commissioned by the old owner to do some pictures. She died a few years ago and I know that her estate is being contested but I still have the key she gave me to come in and hang the pictures, so now we have a perfect place to meet"_

 _"Thanks Jose. You really are a great friend"…_

* * *

 _"You're late Phoebe. I don't have time to wait around for you"_

 _"I'm sorry I'm late. God dude chill out. What's your problem?"_

 _"Just don't let it happen again. I take to much of a risk to help you and your little smoking habit and I don't want your parents to find out because I might lose your mothers friendship. No one can ever know that You and I meet like this"…._

* * *

 _"Here, I bought you some smokes and a present"_

 _"Why would you buy me new jeans, a shirt and chucks? I'm more of a heels girl….. it's my Mom that's the chucks girl"_

 _"Just humor me. It's the least you can do for how good of a friend I have been to you"…_

* * *

 _"You really are a beautiful girl, Phoebe…"_

 _"What the fuck Jose don't kiss me!… My God that is sick! You're old enough to be my father! I'm leaving and I'm not coming back!"_

 _SMACK!_

 _"You will fucking leave when I say you leave… I wont be denied again! I let it go 20 years ago but not this time"_

 _"Please, Jose don't do this….No …Please NOOOOO!"_

* * *

"Phoebe wake up… come on, Sweetheart. Please wake up.. It's a nightmare, we are here. You're safe"

I open my eyes and look up into the distraught face of my uncle.

I bolt up off the sofa where someone must have put me and look around the room. My Mom is in my Dads arms crying like I have never seen her cry before and I can tell by looking at my father that he has been crying also.

My aunt Kate is sat in a chair trying to comfort a distraught looking Carly.

Where is my daughter? I need my daughter.

"Where's AJ?"

"She's in the kitchen with Gail and Matthew. They're making..." I don't hear what else he says because I run into the kitchen to my baby girl.

I see her sat at the table with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk laughing at something Matthew is doing.

"Hi Mommy" she beams up at me with milk on her upper lip.

I pick her up and hold her tight against me, rocking her. With her in my arms I feel calmer. She is my light and she makes the nightmares go away.

"Mommy why are you crying?" she holds her little hands on either side of my face wiping my tears.

"I'm OK, baby. I'm just happy to see you" I say as I put my forehead on hers.

"Do you know how much I love you AJ?" she gives me a big toothy smile and nods her head.

"You love me all the stars in the sky"

"And all the fish in the sea" I finish off the sentence that I taught her when she was learning to talk.

I really don't want to go back in the family room because I know that I will have to tell them everything, but at the same time I need the comfort of my family. I will tell them everything, just not right now. I need to get my head on straight and I need a shower. Seeing him again makes me feel dirty.

 _Shit! Did they catch him?_

I need to know so I put AJ back down at the table so she can finish her milk and cookies. I kiss her and my baby brother on the head and walk back into the family room.

My Mom has stopped crying and is now just sat on my Dads lap staring off into space. I can see the faint outline of a bruise coming up on her cheek where that bastard hit her. The fury bubbles in me again and I clench my fist.

Carly is now sat between Kate and Elliott holding their hands. They're all in shock I think.

I go and sit on the couch facing my parents and for the first time since I woke up my Mom looks at me. I don't have anytime to react when she gets out of my Dads embrace and sits next to me on the sofa pulling me close. she starts crying again as she holds me. She is trying to talk but she is crying so much I cant under stand her. She's going to have a stroke if she keeps this up!

"I…I… Phe-pheobe.. I..mmmm sooo sorry baby…. This is.. Is all my fault!"

WHAT!? How the fuck does she think this is her fault? I grab her by the arms and push her back slightly so she can see my face.

"Mom, I am only ever going to say this once so you better listen and listen good. In no way shape or form was this your fault! You did nothing wrong. You were and are the best mother that anyone, anywhere could ask for. This is all his fault! He was the one that did this to me OK? And some of the blame needs to go to me as well because I never said anything to anyone….but he made me believe that he would hurt the people I love and I just couldn't risk it. He brainwashed me Mom. He was putting stuff in my head for months before he did anything. I can, have and will cope with anything…but not you or anyone else blaming yourselves, OK? From this moment on I don't want to hear anyone trying to shoulder the blame and I mean anyone" I look my father directly in the face when I say this.

"Mom, I want you to promise me that you wont feel like this is your fault? Please, Mom promise me" I hold her hands in mine and implore her to understand.

"OK. I promise" she sniffles.

"We will get through this. We just all need to be strong" I give her a hug and stand up. I need a shower. I need to get this feeling off me. Before I leave the room I need to ask them something.

"You guys knew didn't you? You knew that something had happened to me?" I ask my Dad who has now moved over and has my Mom once again in his embrace.

"We only found out yesterday…..we saw the CCTV of you and Joey talking in the kitchen on Friday night"

Oh well that explains it. I always forget that we are watched 24/7 in this house.

"Have Taylor and Sawyer found him?" I ask quietly.

"Not yet…. He abandoned his car about a mile away and took off on foot. I have every person on the team out looking. He wont get far" my fathers eyes are completely blank… like he's plotting and I know that Jose is a good as dead.

I nod my head to him and turn to walk out the room.

"Phoebe" my Mom says softly.

I turn and look at my mother. I need to get out this room. She looks so pale and fragile. It's one of the reasons I never wanted them to find out because I knew how it would affect them.

"Yes Mom?"

"On the tape…you and Joey mention something about a…a scar. What scar? Is it something that he did to you?"

Oh fuck. I didn't want them to know my scar came from that animal. I was going to tell them that I was a accident I had while working in the diner but now they heard that tape, so I cant lie.

"Yes it was…. he.." _God this is hard._

I can still smell the burning flesh. I cant get the words out to tell them so I just lift my shirt enough for them to see the scar I have right in the middle of my back. Its not my Mom that will be most affected by this. It's my Dad.

I turn around and he has his head between his legs pulling at his hair. I knew he would be, affected by it. My scars is just like his.

"Phoebe… that's a cigarette burn isn't it?" he chokes out.

"Yeah Dad it is… but like you told me when we talked about your birth mom, your scars don't define who you are Dad, just like mine doesn't define me… remember how I cried when you told me how her pimp beat you? Remember what you said to me?"

"Yeah I remember…."I'm not a victim….I'm a survivor"….. It took 28 years and the words of a wise woman for me to realize that"

"That's how I feel as well. We just need to find him and then we can just get on with our lives. I'm going to go down and use the gym quickly and then use the shower, can you keep and eye on AJ for me for a while?"

"We will look after her, Phoebe no worry's" my uncle smiles over at me.

I walk out the room and head for the basement gym. Adrenalin is pumping in my veins and I just need to get rid of it because it is making me antsy. I walk pass the treadmill, the cross trainers and the weights and go over to the punch bag. I strap my knuckles and start out lightly jabbing the bag but the longer I think about what happened today, the angrier I become. I start hitting it with everything I have. I take out every bit of anger I have pretending that its _his_ face I'm hitting.

I don't take any notice of how long I have been down here but judging by the sweat I have dripping in my eyes, It must have been a while. I wipe my brow and it's only then I notice the blood on my hands. I'm bleeding through the wraps. I sit down Indian style and unwrap them. The more I unwrap the more blood starts to drip down my wrist. When get a look at my bare hands I have taken layers of skin off of my knuckles.

Seeing my bloody knuckles causes the dam to burst and all the emotions of the day and all the memories come out and I start crying.

I hear the door open and close and look up. Jesse is walking across the gym with a look of concern on his face. He sits down in front of me and gently takes my hands, examining them. He then takes them and puts the most tender of kisses on them.

"I don't know what is going on but when I pulled into your driveway your brother and Joey had just arrived. We walked in and it's like someone has died. Joey took one look at your parents and he seemed to know what happened because all he said was "Where is she?" Your Dad said the gym and he was about to come get you but he stopped and said I should go. You don't have to tell me whats wrong if you don't want to but just know that I'm here for you, Pheebs"

I crawl over into his lap, hugging him close to me and just like the night I told joey what had happened to me I cant stop the words from spilling out my mouth and I tell him everything. He doesn't talk he just listens. When everything is out he just looks at me and I'm scared that he will leave me. I'm a very damaged woman with a lot of baggage and I wouldn't blame him for running.

"Hearing what you have been through…..and knowing you like I do… it only makes me fall in love with you even more"

 _He loves me!_

"I love you too, Jesse"

He kisses me softly on the lips and whispers in my ear all the reasons he loves me and if its possible, I fall even more in love with him in that moment.

"Why don't you go and grab a shower and I will go to my truck and get my medical bag so I can tend to your hands?"

I kiss him again and go up to my room and strip of for the shower. Having the hot water cascade down my back makes me feel a whole lot better. I wince a bit though when it hit's the cuts on my hands. I get out and wrap a towel around my body and walk into my my bedroom.

When I walk out, Jesse is stood in the middle of my room with his medical bag. I walk over and sit on the bed but he just stands there staring at me.

"What's wrong, Jesse?"

"You need to go put some clothes on before I tend to your hands" he is trying his hardest to stay in doctor mode.

"Well OK then if you insist" I get up and slowly walk to my closet but purposely drop my towel so I am completly naked.

I grin when I hear him gasp. I turn around and look him straight in the eyes. I need him. I want to feel clean and making love with him will make all the bad memories of what Jose did to me go away. The first time Jesse and I slept together I was freaking out because I was worried that doing it with him would trigger a panic attack but when he made love to me that first time it healed something inside me.

"I need you, Jesse"

He drops his bag on the floor and makes it to me in three long strides. He picks me and gently places me on the bed.

"Are you sure this is what you want right now?"

"This is what I want and what I need. Please, Jesse. Make love to me" I gently wrap my hands around his neck pulling him to me for a kiss.

"I love you so much, Phoebe"

"I love you too, Cowboy"

 _ **ANA'S POV**_

I feel cold. Like deep in my soul cold. I am stunned. I am shocked. I feel like a hole has opened up in my chest.

Jose. My so called friend. Hurt my baby. Violated her. Burned her.

Thoughts keep running around my head trying to see how I could have missed it. How did he get her on her own? Why were they even meeting in the first place? I have so many questions I want to ask he but I am fearful of the answers.

Grace, Carrick, Mia, Ethan, Teddy, Joey and Jesse came in about half a hour ago when Phoebe went down in the gym.

Joey took one look at my face when he walked in and he instantly knew that we found out. He asked where she was and Christian told him the Gym and Joey told Jesse the way to find it and told him to go to her.

Grace was the first to ask what had happened. I couldn't even talk at this point so I just sat there numbley while Christain and Elliot told them what had happened. Everyone was stunned into silence. Teddy was the first to break and he cried into his fathers arms vowing to kill Jose with his bare hands. I know I promised Phoebe that I wouldn't blame myself but I cant help it. If I had only stopped my friendship with him all those years ago when Christain would tell me he wanted in my panties, this would not have happened.

As I am falling deeper and deeper into this pit of depression I am vaguely awear of Grace sitting beside me.

"Ana…Ana..Ana sweet girl look at me" I look at her and my dam burst and I start crying again.

"Grace this is my fault…he was my friend… I trusted him Grace.. It's my fault"

She stiffens her posture at my words.

"Ana, you told me years ago that it was not my fault that Elena got her claws into Christian… I guess you lied to me"

I snap my head up to look at her. How can she think this? It was not her fault that a sick child molester brainwashed her child… and now I know why she she said it.

"Grace it's no more your fault about Christian and Elena than it is my fault about what happened between my daughter and that animal"

Grace is the strongest woman I know. She blamed herself for what happened to Christian when he was 15 and it was me that made her see sense so now I have to take my own advice and instead of blaming myself over something I had no control over, I need to be strong for my child and help her through this.

"That's right honey. Now come on, wipe those tears and lets go and get the dinner sorted for the family" she takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen where Kate, Mia and Carly have already made a start.

Christian is sat at the table with AJ and Matthew helping them build a sky scraper with building blocks. He has AJ on his lap whispering stuff in her ear making her giggle. I place a soft kiss on his head and he holds his hand out and lightly grips my hand looking up at my face. With just one look from my husband I know we will get through this.

I go back into the kitchen to help out just as Phoebe walks back into the room hand in hand with Jesse. She looks at me and I give her a small nod of assurance that it will all be OK.

"Grandma, Kate, Mia, Carly this Is Dr Jesse Colby my.. Ummm" she looks at Jesse who gives her a smirk.

"Boyfriend, baby, the word you're looking for is boyfriend"

"OK smart ass. These are my aunts Kate and Mia, my baby sister Carly and my Grandma Grace"

"Pleasure to meet you ladies, Dr Trevelyan nice to see you again" He shakes every ones hand but places a kiss on my Grandmas cheek.

"You know my Grandma?"

"Of course, shes a legend at the hospital. I just didn't make the link between you both because I know her as Dr Trevelyan and not Dr Grey"

"OK then that's the intros done" Phoebes says smiling at me "Lets Eat!"

I know it will take a while but we will get through this. There is one thing that I am certain of.

For now my daughter needs my support and I will do anything to get my family through this.

But when I am sure she is going to be 100% OK.

I will make sure that Jose never sees the light of day again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi Everyone**_

 **The reviews have been a bit messed up lately so if I have not replied to you I am very sorry.**

 **Trigger warning for this chapter. I does not go into great detail but it does paint a picture so some might want to skip this one.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and messages :) good news is I have edited every single chapter so from here on out there will be an update a day. I would post it all at once but I know some people just have not got the time to sit and read the whole thing but everyone can sneak away for ten minutes at work to read one chapter if they need their fix :)**

 **Cheers**

 **GG89 x**

 _ **ANA'S POV**_

Despite the dark cloud that is still hovering over all our heads, Christian and I made sure that the family had fun today. At first everybody was subdued and the noticeable absence of Taylor and Sawyer only made it worse but then Phoebe stood up and addressed the whole family.

"Guys, I know that today has been hard on everyone.. I never wanted anyone to find out, especially like how you did… but the sad little looks I keep getting…. And the way you are all tiptoeing around me, making sure you don't upset me?….. That needs to stop like right now! I'm still the same Phoebe! And I have waited for four fucking years for a Grey family Christmas and I'll be damned if I let HIM, Ruin another one! So everybody buck up! Before I kick your ass's!"

That made everyone stop trying to wrap her in cotton wool and we started to have a little fun. We played games with the children and all the women baked cookies while the men were in the games room playing pool.

The one thing I noticed today was the bond between Phoebe and Jesse. Its like they have been together for years, they are so in sync with each other. He looks at her like she is the only woman in the world. He is always touching her hair or giving her little kisses when he thinks Christian and I cant see him and the way that AJ ran into his arms when she first saw him and squealed in delight had me sold.

I sit back with a glass of wine and just enjoy watching my family interact and most importantly, stick together.

* * *

It's 10pm and we have just said goodbye to everyone leaving only me, Christian, Teddy, Joey and Carly in the family room. Phoebe and Jesse disappeared outside not long after she had put AJ to bed. I offered to have AJ sleep in Matthews room for the night so Jesse could stay over but he said that he had a really early shift at the hospital. I could actually see the struggle in his eyes. He didn't want to leave Phoebe, not tonight, but he knew she would be OK with us and I assured him that if we thought she needed him, we would call him.

I walk over and sit on the sofa next to Christian. Carly has fallen asleep on the other side of him snuggled under his arm. I give him a small kiss on the lips and tuck myself under his free arm.

"Tired, Mrs Grey?"

"Yeah, its been a long day. Why don't you carry Carly up to bed and then come back down? We can have a drink and wait for Taylor and Sawyer"

"Ana, you need sleep. I can wait for Taylor and Sawyer. I wont be able to sleep anyway, so you go on up"

"No. Together, Mr Grey remember?"

"OK. Let me take her up" he stands and gently lifts her up putting a small kiss on her head. He is back in less than 5 minutes just as Phoebe and Jesse walk back in the room.

"I wanted to say thanks for having me Mr & Mrs Grey. I'll be going now but with your permission I would like to come over again tomorrow?" I can see why Phoebe fell for him. He is a true southern gent.

"Jesse, please call us Christian and Ana and it is fine for you to come over to see Phoebe when ever you want" Christian shakes his hand and we all say goodbye to him.

Phoebe walks to the door so she can say good night to him in private but Joey and Teddy cant help themselves so they start shouting stuff out to embarrass her.

"Put the man down girl."

"Yeah, Pheebs. Let him up for air sister!?"

"Did you see how she was walking today, Teddy? She brought a whole new meaning to the saying "Walk like a cowboy" Joey starts hooting in laughter at what he said but Phoebe is less than impressed. She takes off her shoe and with the aim of a marksman throws it at Joey so it bounced off his head from about 30 feet away.

After Jesse is gone, Teddy and Joey decide to call it a night leaving just Christian, myself and Phoebe in awkward silence.

"Um.. I'm going up to put on some sweats and then come back down…. I want to hear what happened today after..after Taylor and Sawyer chased him"

"OK, Phoebe. When you come back down I'll have a cup of tea waiting for you" she smirks at me and for the first time today she looks like herself.

"Mom, I think we will all need something a little stronger. Dad?"

"I'll go get the Scotch" he chuckles and makes his way to his study to get a bottle of what he calls "His good stuff"

* * *

The three of us are sitting next to a roaring fire in the family room all nursing a glass of 50 year old scotch.

It's almost midnight and so far Taylor has only called once today but that was hours ago. Christian had tried calling but for the first time in living memory Taylor rejected his call, so we have been on edge all day.

Phoebe is sat in front of us just staring in the fire, we don't want to push her for information but unless I get some answers soon I think I will crack, almost as if she had read my mind she starts talking.

"I need to get this out so please don't interrupt. I never wanted you both to know in the first place and never in the way that you found out about it….. It was thanksgiving just before I turned 15 and we were at Bellevue and he had been invited. I had started smoking about 3 months before that. Ava and I tried it in school, she didn't like it but I did. I think at the back of my mind I thought it was a small rebellion. I was watched 24/7 but this was something I could do in the short amount of time I was ever alone. I know looking back it was stupid but at the time it made me feel like I had a little control over my life and that I could do what I wanted.

I was in the boathouse having sneaked out the house and I was having a smoke when he walked in. At first I was scared that he would tell you guys but he assured me he wouldn't and he took a cigarette off me and started to smoke it saying it would be our little secret. After that he would come by the house more and more he would wink at me knowing that we had this little secret but then you guys found out about it and banned anyone from taking me to the store, so one day when he came over I asked if he could get me some smokes and he said OK but we would have to meet in secret because Dad had eyes and ears everywhere and he told me about a house that used to belong to one of his clients but he still had a key and knew we would be OK to meet there…..I told Dutch it was a study buddy lived at the house and he believed me. He would wait in the car while I would meet Jose and at first it was just to give me the smokes. After a few weeks he encouraged me to sneak away so Dutch would not get suspicious and so I would sneak out late at night to meet him …At first I thought it was cool that I had this grown up friend but... then he started putting stuff in my head like how… you guys didn't trust me… how if you found out I still smoked you would be so disappointed… how we were all under Dads rule and couldn't think for ourselves….. Then he started to buy me other things, like sweaters, shoes, even a phone…."

It is hard to listen to how he was effectively grooming her for months. Phoebe pours herself another glass and stands with her hand across the top of the fireplace, looking into the flames. Her brow is furrowed like she is concentrating. I know this must be difficult for her having to relive a horrifying time of her life.

"The first time he…The first time It happened... I was wearing a black top and jeans and he said that I.. I looked like my Mom on the night that her and Kate celebrated the end of their finals in college….he said that …. That night he and mom kissed and that it was going to go to the next level when Dad interrupted them. He said that you bullied Mom away from him and took her away that night and if it wasn't for you, they would be together… he sat down next to me and tried to kiss me… I freaked the fuck out! I pushed him away from me and said that he was sick and that I was leaving….. As I turned to go he hit me across the face and I fell to the floor. He said that _"He had been denied 20 years ago and he wouldn't be denied again"_ I asked him to stop….begged him more like…but he didn't and that was the first time it happened. When it was over he just looked at me and smiled. I got up and I went to leave again and then he grabbed me by my hair and said that if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me. He must have seen in my eyes that I was going to tell and that he didn't scare me enough… so he told me that he would… he would… get Carly alone and do to her what he just did to me.

I went home and both of you were at work still. I was going to tell you as soon as you came home. I even waited on the stairs so I could see you as soon as the door opened ….. But then when Mom came In… he was with you…. And then Carly came in and he draped his arm across her shoulder and smirked at me.. And at that moment I truly believed he would hurt her, so I kept quite. I know now looking back that I should have said something then and there but I just couldn't.

A couple of weeks went by and then he called me and said he wanted me at the house. He was crazy if he thought I would willingly go to him. I said no and that I never wanted to see him again… and then I heard Moms voice in the background. He was having lunch with her and Kate and it was like he was telling me he could get to anyone he wanted. I was scared that he would hurt Mom or Carly so I met him. It didn't happen again that day.. ..he never touched me but he started to get in my head. Basically mentally abusing me. Then he started to hit me about a bit. Never on the face, always on the body. He started to get comfortable that I wouldn't talk and by that time he was so far in my head that I wasn't me anymore.

One day he was saying bad things about Mom and I flipped and I punched him. He got mad and then it happened again... Look I'm not going to go into detail about what happened but over the space of about 6 months it happened 8 times….. Anyway, when I realized I was pregnant I knew that I couldn't let him near me again and it had to stop so I recorded him talking about what he had done to me and what he was going to do to me and then Carly, Ava or Mom if I ever told anyone. So I called his bluff. I pulled out the recorder and played it back to him and he went white and I knew I had him. I told him that I had been recording him for months and he believed me. I told him to get out of Seattle and never come near our home again and to break all contact with the whole family or I would send the recordings to Dad. He left the next day...I know I should have told you and I should have gone to the police because I had all the proof I needed...but I had my baby to think about.. I was terrified that if I told you then about the baby that you would want to know who the father was and I was worried I would crack and tell you and that you would make me abort the baby because of who he was or give the baby up for adoption….. I couldn't risk it. I loved AJ from the moment I first saw her on the screen, so I ran away to Texas and well….. Here we are now"

I have tears in my eyes listening to what she went through. As I look up at her I don't see the strong confidant woman she has become, all I see Is the scared little girl she was, who at this moment just needs her Mommy. I stem my tears for her sake, stand up and wrap her in my arms pulling her down to the sofa where she cry's her eyes out. Christian looks over at me and I see my lost boy so I pull my other arm up and pull him to me. He wraps one arm around me and the other around his daughter and we all sit there letting the hurt and stress of the last four years come out.

We are interrupted by the front door opening and Taylor and Sawyer entering the family room.

"Jason, what happened? Did you find him?" Christian gets right to the point. After over 12 hours of waiting his patience is gone.

"Sir, as you know he abandoned his car about a mile away and took off on foot in to the woods. I had the whole team out looking, even called in a favor from and old buddy of mine at SPD to borrow some tracking dogs. They tracked him for about 4 miles until the woods opened onto the road and that is where the dogs lost the scent. My guess was that he called either a cab or a friend to pick him up. We found a cell phone on the side of the road smashed to pieces so there is no way for us to locate him. I will be getting the full team on this. However, No one but Sawyer, Welch and me will know why we want to get him. Less people that know the better, but…. I don't know if it was myself or you Phoebe but one of us shot him. There was a little blood in the car and then it was more and more in the woods. By the time we hit the road there was a small pool of it, so I have at least one guy at every hospital and medical Center within 50 miles. That's why I rejected your call Sir, I had so much to do and I needed to do it fast."

"Its OK, Jason I understand. I want security stepped up on ever member of the family and I want new CPO's for Kate and Ava. I know that Kate has never wanted one but I think she will understand the need until he is found… Luke, Jason... I need you both to take the lead on this. Normally I would be the one running the show but not this time. My hate will cloud my judgment and I wont be able to keep my head in the game. I want full reports from every member of the team, every night until he is caught. Until then you both have all my resources at your disposal, money no object" they both nod there head in understanding.

I am glad Christian will be leaving it to the team to do their jobs. I need him here with us. He is the rock that holds our family together.

As Jason and Luke turn to leave Phoebe stops them.

"What…..what are you going to do to him when you find him?" she ask softly.

Taylor looks up to Christian for the answer.

"Phoebe, what do you want us to do? The choice is yours" I think Phoebe is stunned at Christians confidence in her. She crosses her arms across her chest and bites her lip in thought.

"I don't want this… situation to have to go through the courts... I couldn't take it if people started to judge AJ…. Is there a way that.. That…you can make him just disappear?" We all know what she is asking and before Christian can answer Taylor beats him to it.

"I promise you, Phoebe, when I find him he will never again hurt you or anyone else again" with that short but to the point statement he walks out the room with Sawyer right behind him, leaving the three of us all thinking the same the same thing.

Jose Rodriguez is as good as dead.


	18. Chapter 18

**ANA's POV**

Its Christmas day and I am up at 5am.

Past experience has taught me to be up before the children. When Teddy was 5 and Phoebe 3 they got up on Christmas morning before me and Christian and opened every single present under the tree, including a $500,000 pink diamond ring that was for me from my husband. When we walked into the chaos, Phoebe had the ring on her finger and she ran to her daddy saying it was her princess ring and Santa got it for her. We had to wait until she was asleep to take it off her and replaced it with a plastic gumball ring. She was not impressed when she woke up but being 3 at the time she soon forgot.

Yesterday was what our family needed. We all when to Bellevue for Christmas eve with the whole family including our two new surrogate sons, Joey and Jesse to have Christmas drinks and play games.

Jesse was supposed to go back to Texas to spend Christmas with his family but he adamantly refused to go home even when Phoebe said she was OK. He said his place was with her. Her grin was so bright that in a very non Christian move, he put on a pair of sunglasses saying that he was all about health and safety and looking at a smile that bright might burn his eyes.

After that little comment Phoebe swatted at his chest and then like the ultimate daddy's girl she has always been she curled up on his lap and fell asleep so Jesse and I went to get to know each other better over a cup of tea in the kitchen leaving my husband to have this moment with his baby girl. When I walked back into the family room 30 minutes later I stayed just out of view so as not to disturb them or wake Phoebe up.

What I saw broke my heart. At first I thought Christian was shivering because he was cold but when I looked closer and I saw the tears rolling down my husbands face as he rocked a still sleeping Phoebe. He was kissing her head and whispering to her that no one would ever hurt her again. I left him to it and then I walked into our bedroom and cried my eyes out. He needed to get his grief over the situation out.

Normally, when something happens that is out of his control, Christian screams and shouts and breaks things. Not this time. He has not screamed once. Nothing has been broken and no one has been fired. At first I was worried but then he did something that shocked me to the core. He asked Taylor to teach him how to shoot a gun. And it was then that I realized that he is keeping his anger all bottled up until he gets his hands on something worth breaking. Namely Jose.

Down in the family room I make sure that the video camera is set up to catch all the kids opening their presents. I have a full house again this year plus three people that I didn't even know about 4 months ago but now can not picture my family with out them.

AJ, Joey and Jesse.

Joey is like a third son to me and after hearing how his own mother left him and he had no real family apart from Phoebe and AJ just made me love him more.

Jesse, Even though I have only known him a few days there has a special place in my heart. Seeing how he is with Phoebe there is no doubt in my mind that one day he will be my son-in-law.

AJ is just the cherry on the cake. I never thought I would be a grandma at 44 but she brings a little more brightness into all our lives and I can not wait for more grandchildren when ever Teddy settles down or Phoebe and Jesse have more kids.

I make sure everything is set up and then go up stairs to wake my family. I wake up Carly, Joey and Teddy much to there grumbles about the time and tell them to go down stairs. Matthew and AJ both slept in Matthews room last night because they both insisted that if they were going to spot Santa with his reindeer's they had to do it together.

I make my way over to Phoebe's wing of the house and knock on the bedroom door telling her to get up so she can wake AJ up. I get a muffled "Yeah I'm up" from the other side of the door.

I finally get to our bedroom to wake my husband. He is still asleep laying on his front with his arms wrapped around his pillow.

I crawl up the bed and straddle his back kissing the back of his neck.

"Oh Mr, Grey... Santa came down the chimley last night and left some presents" I sing song into his ear.

As quick as a flash I find myself flipped over and pinned under him.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Grey. Now tell me... Were you naughty or nice this year?"

"I assume given the amount of spankings I received this year I guess I was on the naughty list, Sir"

"You most certainly were baby" he starts to kiss me all along my mouth and I relaxe under him.

Just as I am thinking we could get a quick one in, there is a loud bang on our bedroom door and then we hear both our daughters

 _"Come on get up you said ten minutes Mom! Matthew and my daughter are going nuts down here I can't control them much longer"_

 _"Yeah Mom. You get us up at the butt crack of dawn and then go back to bed? What gives?"_

 _"The only thing that is going to give in that room is one day the legs of the bed!"_

 _"Ewww Phoebe! Now I've got a visual in my head! They're grandparents! Isn't there like a law that says they have to stop that type of behavior now?_ "

We both start giggling on hearing our youngest daughters obvious disgust over thinking we are having sex.

"Ok girls! Geez, keep your hair on, we're coming!" hearing Christians outbreak of laughter I realize how that sounded.

 _"I bet you are"_

 _"Eww Pheebs! You're sick! Why would you say that?"_

I hear the sound of running and the sound of laughter as they both run down the hallway.

We both break out in laughter before donning our robes and heading downstairs.

* * *

After handing out lots of presents its now time for Christian and I to hand out the presents that we bought for our kids and granddaughter. We both got them separate presents but we coordinated.

For Teddy, I got him helicopter flying lessons and Christian gave him a catalog of helicopters with a post it note that says _"Helicopter of your choice when you get your pilots license_ "

For Carly, Christian got her a course of advance driving lessons to take at the local driving track and I got her a catalog of Audi's, BMW's, Saab's & Mercedes with a post-it saying _"Pick One"_

They both jumped for joy and Teddy almost passed out they were both so excited with their new modes of transportation.

For Matthew and AJ we got them little battery powered cars that they can drive around the meadow. AJ's is a Pink replica of Phoebes car and Matthews is a miniature blue R8. Both cars go less than 4mph and my ever safety conscious husband made sure they both have helmets and that there will be at least three adults outside with them when they are playing with them.

Now its Phoebes turn. We have both waited four years to have a Christmas with her and I am trying to do everything in my power to keep my tears at bay.

"Phoebe, your father and I thought hard about what to get you and I hope you like it. This one is just from me. I thought it was time you had something back" I hand her a small gift wrapped box and she opens it carefully and lifts the lid. When she see's what is nestled in the small box she gasps.

"My princess ring... Mom... I haven't seen this since I was like 3 years old"

"When you woke up and saw that gumball ring on your finger you were so disappointed and after that when ever I would wear it, it just felt wrong. That ring was yours from the moment you put it on and I was going to give it to you on your 18th birthday but... Well you were in Texas so I thought now was the perfect time"

We are both crying silent tears and she hands me the ring and holds out her right hand and I slip the ring on her ring finger. It fits like a glove. We both smile at each other and I wrap her in my arms.

"Thank you, Mommy. I love it"

"You're welcome baby" I kiss her hair and snuggle her in. Its good to have my girl back.

AJ walks over and reaches out for Phoebe to pick her up. She looks at the ring on Phoebes finger and smiles.

"Can I have this wing mommy?" Phoebe laughs and pulls AJ back against her chest.

"Well I think we have our first mother daughter heirloom. AJ, when you are 18 the ring is yours baby and you can tell all your friends how it belonged to your grandma Ana, who is the best woman in the whole wide world"

"OK mommy. Nana Ana be the bestest" She smiles over at me and then kisses my cheek.

For the next gift Christian pulls me over onto his lap. This one is as much for him and his piece of mind than it is for Phoebe.

"Phoebe, this is for you and for AJ. Now, we are not saying that you need to use it right away but it is there for when ever you want it. You know if one day you want to...well...just open it" he hands her a thick envelope.

She takes out some papers and her brow furrows a little as she tries to work out what she is looking at. I can actually see the moment when it dawns on her what she is looking at.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GIVING ME THE HOUSE NEXT DOOR?" I have to laugh a little at the look of shock on her face.

"Yes. It's a little run down because it has just been left for years but its yours now. Elliott can to the remodel and when you decide to extend your family one day its will be perfect with babysitters right next door"

We bought both the houses on either side of ours about 10 years back when they came on the market because Taylor said it would make security so much easier along the waterfront if we owned them. With our house, both houses on either side and piece of land that we own next to the house on the right, all in all we have over 100 acres of waterfront property and grounds. Taylor had a wall erected around all of it so it is like we have our own gated community or as Christian calls it "Grey Estates"

The house that we have given Phoebe is a little smaller than ours but it still has 9 bedrooms, a games room, home theater, indoor and out door pool, a gym and a wine cellar. If Phoebe and Jesse do get married it will be a perfect house to raise a family with the added bonus of us less than 300 yards away.

"I don't know what to say... This is... Wow this is great. I don't know how to thank you guys but you do know you're both stuck with me and the munchkin for a little while longer, right?"

"Good. We only just got you back, Phoebe. I'm not ready for you to leave this house yet, even if you will be just at the bottom of the garden"

"Thanks Dad. Ok then baby girl. Lets go get you dressed for Grandma Grace's" she picks AJ up and swings her around making her laugh.

I get a massive smile on my face looking at them. Last Christmas I watched three of my kids open their presents and then locked myself in the bathroom and cried thinking of my lost daughter.

Christian wraps his arms around me kissing my neck.

"You look very happy today, Mrs Grey"

"That's because I am, Mr Grey. Come on lets go get ready...oh and Christian?"

"Yeah baby"

"I have some more gifts for you that were a bit...lets just say kinky to put under the tree in front of our kids"

"Oh really Mrs Grey... Keeping my presents from me on Christmas morning?...what will I do about that?"

"What ever you wish to do, Sir"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHRISTIANS POV**

As I sit around my mothers dining room table I am smirking at the thoughts that are running through my head.

Thought number one is from the part of my brain that I have deemed _"Ana's Christian_ ". From when my life truly started. The moment she fell in my life, after my fucked up lifestyle ended, after Elena, the subs, the darkness and knowing that I am not the sadistic son of a bitch I always thought I was, my train of thought from this side of my brain is always telling me to do the right thing, never hurt anyone and be the man that Ana and my family need me to be. The man that my parents and siblings always knew I was and the man that Ana made me.

Thought number one: My family is back together. I am the luckiest man in the world. I have no issues. No darkness. Only light that Ana and my children gave me.

Thought number two is coming from the part of my brain I have deemed _"PreAna's Christian"_

When instead of being here on this day with my family I would have been overseas working or at Escala beating the shit out of a sub, not giving a fuck for anyone. It is this side of my brain that always goes to darkness and violence basically my sadistic side. This side of me has been suppressed for years.

But For the first time in almost 25 years I am going to listen to Pre-Ana's Christian.

New improved Christian would let my security team deal with mother fucker Jose. Let them put a bullet in his head. Bury him in the woods somewhere and never think of him again.

But I am not going to let that happen. The Christian I was before Ana is going to deal with mother fucker Jose.

I'm going to beat him. Torture him. Torment him to within a inch of his life, then pull him back from the edge and do it all over again. I will make him suffer. I will break bones, not major bones at first, little bones, like his fingers and toes maybe his ears. C _an you break ears?_ I will have to find out.

I cant help a small laugh escape my lips when I think of him in pain. It makes me happy.

"What's the laugh about, Mr Grey?" Ana ask me as she places her hand on my thigh under the table.

"Just thinking of something amusing, Mrs Grey" I tell her. She gives my leg a small squeeze and continues to help Matthew eat his Christmas dinner.

Out of the corner of my eye I see my security guy, Ryan. Without even saying a word I know he wants to talk to me without the rest of the family knowing so I get up and excuse myself. I walk down the hall towards my mothers library shutting the door behind us when Ryan walks in.

"Whats wrong?" I know something is wrong otherwise he would have waited until we were home.

"Sir, I just talked to Welch. There has been a positive sighting of Rodriguez"

"Where?"

"About 35 miles north east of Portland at the home of a lady Welch identified as a Haley Lonsdale, owner of Lonsdale galleries. She is not in her residence at the moment and Intel has it that she is in St Bart's with her family. It appears that Rodriguez broke in about four hours ago and has not come out since. Welch has a covert team surrounding the house as we speak waiting for your orders"

"Who tracked him?"

"One of the guys Taylor had checking all the hospitals further a field than the 50 mile radius saw Rodriguez leaving an army veteran hospital in Portland. He noticed a man with a limp and when he looked at his face he saw it was him. Taylor has been informed of the developments and is also waiting your instructions"

I pace a few steps and think about what needs to be done. The less people knowing what happens the better and I don't want any of my family implicated.

"Call Welch tell him to bust into the house and get him...bring him to Seattle...no one is to touch him until I get there... tell Welch to expect a call from either me or Taylor in one hour. We will tell him where to take him to"

Ryan walks out with just a head nod. I pull out my phone and dial Jason who he picks up on the first ring.

 _"Taylor"_

"Jason, in 30 minutes call Welch and tell him to take Rodriguez to my Seattle ship yard. In the far west corner close to the dock are the empty shipping containers. Take the mother fucker to one and make sure he is tied up. Go over there and turn off all the cameras. I only want you, Sawyer, Ryan and Welch knowing that he is at the yard. Less people who know what goes down the better. I will take the family home and then I will tell them I have a work crisis and have to leave for a few hours. Ana will be fucking pissed but I will handle her wrath at home tonight"

 _"Yes sir...I will leave now and get it sorted...umm Christian...can I ask a favor of you?"_

Never has Jason Taylor asked a favor of me. Ever.

"What is it?"

 _"Let me have 5 minutes with him?"_

"Done. See you in about two hours"

I hang up and compose myself.

This is it.

Show time.

* * *

We left my parents house about an hour and a half ago and now Ana, myself and the kids are at our place in the family room.

I need to get going soon. I have it confirmed from Taylor that Jose Fucking Rodriguez is in place at the shipyard.

I set my phone to vibrate to pretend someone is calling. I fake answer and walk out the room, wait two minutes and then walk back in.

"Baby, I am really sorry but I have to go to Grey house quickly. I should only be a few hours"

The look of fury that comes across her beautiful face is scary. She gets up with out a word, grabs my hand and leads me to her office, pulling me in and then slamming the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me Christian? On Christmas day you cant let work go? The first Christmas in four years that we have our daughter back and you have to work? Is this a joke?" she is fuming and if I wasn't in so much of a hurry to get out of here, I would bend her over the desk and fuck her because she is sexy when she is angry.

"Anastasia, this can not be helped... Its the food shipment that I sent to Africa... A little paperwork is missing and they won't do the drop unless I sign it and get it sent over and its in my office, baby please... The thought of people going hungry because of sloppy paperwork..." I let my sentence trail off and I see her eyes soften and I know I have her.

Its not a complete lie what I just said. There was paperwork missing but that was last week.

She walks over and places her hands on my chest.

"I'm sorry that I shouted. I understand, Christian. Go to the office get it sorted and then get your butt back here Mr Grey... You have an apology fuck coming your way" she smirks and then kisses me deeply.

 _God, could I love this woman more?_

"That sounds like a plan Mrs Grey. I will be back by 11pm at the very latest" I give her a kiss and head out the door to my new car that Ana got me today as a gift.

It's a brand new shiny red Bugatti Veyron.

Tell Ana to go to a store and spend $100 on herself if like trying to make her eat dirt. Let her loose to shop for me or the kids and she thinks nothing of dropping $1.5 million on a car.

I fucking love this car.

I press my foot down and head towards the docks

Say your prayers Mr Rodriguez because when I get to you, only God himself will be able to save you.

* * *

 _ **ANA's POV**_

I hate hate hate that Christian has had to leave on Christmas day but how can I be mad at him because he wants to make sure that food he sent to starving people gets to them?

I walk back into the family room where all the older children are. AJ and Matthew went to sleep as soon as we got them home. They had a very hectic day and Carly gave them both Pepsi with dinner so they ran around like little manics with a sugar rush for about an hour and then crashed hard. I walk and sit next to Carly and she curls up next to me.

"Hey Mom? Where did Dad go?" Phoebe asks.

She is sat with Jesse by the fire talking with his arms around her. Its a kodak moment. The flames are flickering behind them and my beautiful daughter is in the arms of her rugged cowboy. With his wavy black hair, big green eyes and his smile Jesse could very easy be a model. He stands at over 6'3 and is ripped with muscle. Together I cant help but think they look like Megan fox and Jesse Metcalf. _Their babies will be stunning!_

"He had a problem at Grey house so he is gone to sort it out and before you say anything, it's about the food shipment to Africa" I don't need to say anything more. All our children know about Christian and food issues.

The house phone rings and I answer it, walking out the room slightly because of the noise coming from everyone.

"Hello?"

 _"Ana? It's Ros"_

"Oh hey, Ros. Merry Christmas"

 _"Merry Christmas, Ana. Is the old grouch with you? I want to say thanks for the hers and hers Ferrari's I found on my driveway this morning but he is not answering his cell"_

I smile at the thought of my husbands gifts for them. _Its so Elvis._

"He's not here Ros. He had to go to Grey House about the food shipment for Africa, something went wrong with it"

 _"Oh really? I thought that shipment had been delivered last Friday? Oh well never mind, I will call him tomorrow, good night Ana"_

"Night Ros"

I hang up and I now have a feeling of dread.

If Ros says it was delivered last week it must have been. That woman misses nothing. But why would Christian lie over that? And thinking of it, he could have just logged into his office computer from his study. Why drive to Grey House? I trust my husband with all my heart but I have a feeling that I am missing something.

And then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

The only reason Christian would leave today would be Jose.

I grab my cell and try and call his. It goes straight to voice mail so I cut the call. He said we would be in this together and then he just runs off by himself!

 _Not this time Grey!_

Taylor taught all of us how to track a cell phone from a computer for security reasons so I walk to my office and fire up the correct application. I type in his cell number and bingo!

He is heading the complete opposite way to Grey house. I type in Taylors number because I know 100% that Taylor will be in on this already. A small red dot comes up at Christian's ship yard at the docks. From what I can tell that must be where Christian is heading.

I almost jump out my skin when my door opens with a bang and Phoebe walks in.

"Good God Phoebe! Will you please learn how to enter a room without giving me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Mom. What are you doing in here? You're missing all the fun. We are playing truth or dare and did you know that Teddy shaved his legs once?... What are you looking at?"

Before I have a chance to shut the screen off she see's that I am tracking someone. She gets closer and see's that its Taylor. Her brows knit together in confusion and she looks at my guilty face,

"Mom, why are you tracking Taylor? And why is he at the docks at 9:30 on Christmas day?"

I don't even get a chance to answer when she puts two and two together.

"OH MY GOD! They found him didn't they? Mom, don't lie to me" she has her hands in her hair pulling slightly.

I don't want to lie to her so I tell her what I think I know.

"I think so... My gut is telling me that they have him and by looking at where your Dad seems to be heading and where Taylor is...I would put money on it"

"Lets go"

"WHAT? Phoebe no! We cant go down there!"

"Mom, you have two choices. You can either come with me or stay here but I am going... I need...need..." she starts stuttering and pacing the room, still raking her hands through her hair. My heart aches for her.

"What do you need, Phoebe?" I say softly.

"Closure Mom... If dad does have him...after what I asked Taylor to do... I know that I will never see that... that...Animal Again... Which is a good thing...a very good thing...but...There are things I need to say to him Mom...He needs to see that he didn't break me"

It takes me less than a half a second to come to a decision.

"Go grab your jacket, get Teddy to watch the kids and I'll get the car. Tell them we are going over to your new house to look around and have a girl talk or something" she turns and leaves without a word and I grab my car keys off the hook.

We have no CPO's in the house and only the night guard at the gate so it will be easy to get away from him.

Before I leave my office I open my wall safe and grab my gun. It's the same one that I shot Jack Hyde with all those years ago. I never thought I would need it again. The day I shot Jack Hyde, Taylor hid the gun. It was not registered to me and they were worried that I might get arrested for using a firearm that was not mine, even if I was the victim. I have never used that gun since but I have always had it in this safe.

I tuck the gun in my jeans and go out and start my car just as Phoebe gets in the passenger seat.

"You sure about this, Phoebe?"

"Yeah... I'm sure...lets go"

 _ **CHRISTIANS POV**_

I pull into my ship yard in pitch darkness.

Normally there are big security lights on but tonight per my request to Taylor, everything is off.

I drive over to the darkest corner of my yard and see Taylor and Sawyers SUV's.

I know Taylor sent Welch and Ryan home. Even though they are very trusted employees, that is all they are, Employees.

Luke and Jason are like brothers to me.

I get out the car and walk towards one of the containers that has a faint strip of light coming from the door.

When I open it, its like Christmas and my birthday all in one.

Jose fucking Rodriguez tied up like a fucking Christmas turkey to a chair

"Good evening, Mr Rodriguez"


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHRISTIAN'S POV**_

I break out in a massive grin when Jose looks up at me and all the colour drains from his face.

I see Taylor has taken his five minutes and done what looks to be a very painful nose break.

"Nice work on the nose, Jason" I nod my head his way in a show of appreciation.

"Thank you. Sir. The nose break was mine... The ear situation was Luke's handy work"

Ear situation? I move slightly to the left and then burst out laughing. His ear is almost hanging off. It looks like a twisted piece of bacon. I look at Luke and raise and eyebrow.

"I know you said nobody was to touch him until you got here and that Jason had 5 minutes... But when we tied him up he started to get mouthy about Mrs Grey and as you know, Sir I view Ana as a little sister. I always have and so I ripped his ear almost off. It can still be saved ... If you wanted that is"

I stride across the room and take the ear between my finger and thumb and rip as hard as I can making Jose squeal like a pig.

"You mother fucking prick Grey! Not man enough to take me on your own but you have your goons tie me up and then beat me?" _oh Mr Rodriguez big mistake._

"Untie him"

I don't need to ask them twice. They both go and untie the prick. I take off my jacket and fling it in the corner and then roll up my shirt sleeves. I have so much anger bottled up in me I know that I might kill him so I need to give my orders to Jason and Luke to step in when I reach my limit.

"Jason, don't let me kill him. If you see him go unconscious...stop me" They both have an arm each of Jose's and I can see the earlier bravado is gone. He looks like he is going to fucking piss himself.

He knows he is going to die. It's just a matter of when and how.

"Now Mr Rodriguez, I am going to offer you an out...well...not so much an out...just a different option... We all know that you will not be alive this time tomorrow...so...if you can over power me in a hand to hand fight, your death will be quick and clean,...meaning a bullet to your head...if you lose this fight however.. If you lose this fight... I will spend the next two hours breaking EVERY FUCKING bone in your body. I will burn you like you burned my daughter and then I will rip your fucking eyes out and after you are in tiny fucking pieces, I will leave my men to bury you so deep in the forest that no one will ever find you and then I will go home and lose myself in the one thing that you never could have...Ana"

"I stopped fantasizing about Ana about five years ago when I got the memory of having your daughter scream under me while she was..."

Before he can finish what he is saying I lunge at him just as Jason and Luke let him go.

I hit him so hard in the Jaw I know I broke it. He falls to the floor and I start kicking him in the ribs and head with as much power as I can.

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF FILTH! You dared to touch my daughter! MY DAUGHTER..." I start kicking him in the balls while he screams like a bitch.

"Boss stop! He's out...CHRISTIAN STOP!" I hear Jason scream at me and when I look back down I see that Jose is unconscious.

Blood is spewing out of his nose and mouth and looking down there is a pool of blood between his legs. Good.

"Tie him to the wall with his arms in the air"

I start to pace back and forth. I have never been this violent before. I had fights in my younger days but nothing like this blood lust I am feeling. I expected to hear a little voice telling me to stop but I don't.

I look up and they have him tied to the wall by a hook with both his arms spread out. He looks like he is about to be crucified.

"Sir, now he is out of it for the next few minutes I wanted to tell you what Welch found today"

I walk over to one of the other chairs in the room which Jason or Luke must have put in here and take a seat, closely followed by my two most trusted friends apart from Elliot. I know my brother would have wanted to take a pop at Jose but I just cant put him in the line of fire.

"What else did he find?"

"He found a laptop in Jose's bag when the team apprehended him today. He gave me the laptop when he dropped Jose to Luke and I... Sir I found pictures and video clips of..." He clears his throat and shifts a bit on his seat. I know what he is about to say before he opens his mouth.

"Of what, Jason?"

"Phoebe. I saw enough of the first clip to realize what it was and I shut it off... Same with the pictures. I kept them in thumbnail view... But I got the gist of them."

Now I want to kill him... Bring him back from the dead and kill him again.

"When we are finished here I need you to get Barney to wipe all of it and to check if he had a flash drive of hard copies of the photo's. I need all of it gone"

"It wasn't just pictures of Phoebe. From what I saw he had a habit of downloading pictures of girls...very young girls"

"Sick twisted fucker!" I run over and clock a still out of it Jose in the face. As I am about to raise my fist again I here a voice I never thought I would hear in here tonight.

"Daddy stop!" I spin on my heels and come face to face with my daughter and wife.

 _What the fuck are they doing here? They can not be here!_

"What the fuck! Ana, Phoebe you have to get out of here. You can not be here. Go home now both of you!" I snap.

I do not want my wife or daughter to see what is going to happen tonight.

Phoebe is stood frozen just looking at Jose while Ana walks over and puts her hands on my chest.

"Christian, I told her we shouldn't come here but... She needs closure Christian and answers. I don't want her to have nightmares for the next 20 years because he died before she could say what she needs to say" she whispers up to me.

I know she is referring to my nightmares and unfinished business with my birth mother. I swallow hard and nod my head. I understand. She needs this. I kiss the top of her head and turn to look at my daughter who is still looking at Jose with no emotion on her face. She breaks her gaze and goes over to the chair that Sawyer just vacated and puts her bag on it. She searches through it and pulls out a bottle of water, a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches.

She walks over to Jose and pours the water over his face, waking him up.

It takes a minute for him to come around fullybut when his eyes adjust and he see's Phoebe, I see even more fear in his eyes than he had when he looked at me.

In a voice that send a shiver down my spine Phoebe speaks to him.

"Welcome back Jose...lets talk.."


	21. Chapter 21

**PHOEBES POV**

My heart is beating so fast I think it might actually come out of my chest.

I try to rain it in because I know if I have a panic attack now my Mom will turn this car around. She knows I need closure on this and after tonight I know that if they find any piece of Jose Rodriguez bigger than a match box it will be a miracle so I need to do this. I don't want to be haunted by it anymore like I know my Dad is haunted by his childhood before he was adopted. I have only been witness to it a few times over the years but what I did see made my heart break for my daddy.

I remember one time when I was 14, Mom had to go to New York for work and I always noticed that when she wasn't there Dad always seemed like he was off kilter, he basically pined for her like a puppy even though she was only gone for two days.

That night he ate dinner with us kids and then went straight down to his home gym. He came back up two hours later dripping in sweat saying that he was going to bed.

A few hours later I was heading down stairs to get a midnight snack when I heard him. He was screaming in his sleep. Even though us kids were never ever permitted to go into our parents room, I broke the rules that night. I opened the door and saw my father thrashing around in bed screaming things like _"Don't touch me"_ Or _"It hurts"_ and _"Ana please don't leave me_ "

I didn't know what to do having no experience in this type of situations so I did what Mom always did to me when I was little and had trouble sleeping.

I walked over to my fathers side of the bed and gently stroked his hair and started singing softly to him. After a few minutes he totally relaxed and turned over on his side with a small smile on his lips. I put the cover back over him and gave him a small kiss on the head and left the room.

He never knew that I went into his room that night and I never told a soul.

I am brought out of my little flash back when I look out the windshield and see the towering sign that we are driving under.

 ** _GEH Shipping, Seattle, WA_**

"Are you sure about this, Phoebe? I can turn this car around and we can just go home and forget about it" my Mom bites her lip as she says this, a surefire way to tell she is a ball of nerves.

"But I wont be able to forget it, Mom. Maybe in time it will fade but... I need for him to see he did not break me" she looks over and nod her head once.

"Can you see your Dad's car anywhere?" she slows down the car and tries to look for any sign of dad or Taylor. I crane my neck around to look.

"Over there..." I point out the window at the far corner of the yard where I can see two SUV's and my dads car. She looks at where I am pointing and slowly drives the car over parking just beside my Dad.

"Last chance, Pheebs. Are you 100% sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm sure"

We both get out of the car and walk towards the container where we can hear faint voices. All of a sudden I hear my father scream "SICK TWISTED FUCKER!"

We both look at each other and run to the door. Mom flings it back and when I walk in I see my father punching the shit of of what looks like an already dead Jose.

"Daddy stop!"

He turns around with a look of utter disbelief. He starts to say things but all I hear is white noise. I stare at Jose hanging to the wall, bleeding from his mouth, head, nose and what seem to be his balls...well, whats left of them.

I know what I want to do. I walk over to a chair and look through my bag. I grab a pack of emergency smokes and matches that I keep in the zipper. I have not had a smoke in about two months. I slowly quit my habit but always keep a pack for dire emergencies. I think this qulifies.

I grab a bottle of water and walk back over to the man that has tormented my thoughts and pour the water over his face and head to wake him up. He slowly comes around to himself and when he see's that it is me he looks like he is going to shit himself. Good.

"Welcome back Jose...lets talk" God, my voice sounds cold.

He can barley talk, his jaw is almost hanging off, but he still manages to sneer at me.

"Go to hell bitch...they're going to kill me anyway...just get it over with"

"Oh no... Before you depart this world and go to the deepest dregs of hell, I want you to know a few things first..." I had almost forgot that there were other people in here.

"Can you give me a few minutes on my own with him please? You don't have to shut the door, just leave the room. I don't want you to hear some of the details" much to my shock they don't argue with me. Both my parents kiss me on the head and turn to leave when Jose rasps out gurgling with blood.

"What's the matter Phoebe?... Don't want Mommy and Daddy to know that you had a damn good time with me..." before either of of my parents can react I turn and back hand him as hard as I can across the face causing him to scream in pain.

"Just go. I'll come and get you when I'm done" I say softly.

They all leave but my father makes sure the door is still open a crack. I know that all four of them are listening but I don't want to see their faces when I'm dealing with him. I turn to face him and cant help but laugh. He was always saying things to me to make me think my father was weak, now looking up at him smothered in blood hanging by his arms I wonder how weak he thinks he is now?

"You know after all these years I just want you to answer me one question...you always said that you were in love with my Mom from the moment you met her so why did you not act on it then? Why wait until my Dad came on the scene?"

"Fuck you Phoebe! I don't have to say anything"

"Well I am going to say things to you. I think that you have this problem were you cant stand people having what you want, you never once told my Mom how you felt until my Dad came in the picture and then you try to kiss her...and then after they were married you were always waiting in the wings...looking in on a happy little family that you could not have"

"I had part of it though didn't I baby? And you loved every minute of it! If memory serves me correctly I had more that a bit of it. Remember the time I made you..AGHHHH" before he can take a very unpleasant trip down memory lane I kick him in the balls.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I am not here to listen to you brag about how you raped me! Its pathetic the fact that you could not get a woman so you had to force yourself on a 15 year old girl. You wanna go down memory lane you prick? Here's one for you to think about...how about the time you tried to get me to kiss you and I was so repulsed by that fact I threw up? Remember? Or how about the time I fought you so hard you had to tie me up? DO NOT stand there and tell me I fucking liked it you fucking sick bastard!" my temper is gone so I start to pace up and down. I take out a cigarette and strike a match and light it taking a long pull.

 _That's so fucking good._

I go and grab something from my bag walk back to him and look him straight in the eye.

"Before you die I want you to know two things. Number one, how much this hurts..." I hold up the burning end of my cigarette so he can see it. He tries to wriggle away but he is tied so tight its pointless.

I grab his neck in my left hand and hold him tight and put the lit end just under his eye on his upper cheek. The smell of the burning flesh brings me back to the day he held me down and burned my back. He did it because he was bad mouthing my Dad and I said if I turned out to be half the person my Dad was I would be happy. His reply was to say if I wanted to be like my father I should look a little more like him so he pushed me over, put his foot on the back of my neck so I could not turn around and he burned me right in the middle of my back on my spine.

"AGGHHH you fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you when I get out of this!" he bellows.

"Oh Jose, you're not getting out of this so I am not worried" I walk back over to the door and stick my head out. I see Jason and Luke stood either side of the door and both my parents wrapped in each Other. I motion them to come back inside. The three men stand shoulder to shoulder and my mom stands in front of my Dad with his arms wrapped around her. They all know I am not quite finished yet so they all remain mute.

"Dad, I am almost done and then he is all yours. Jose I wanted you to know two things. Number one of course is the fucking burn you now have on your face and number two... Well, why don't I show you" I walk over and hold up the picture I took from my bag.

"This is a family picture we had taken about four weeks back. You see in the middle sitting on chairs are my Mom and Dad" I point to them even though he knows who I am talking about.

"Stood behind them in the center with his arms crossed is my big brother Teddy. To his left behind my Mom is my baby sister holding my baby brother...and to the right of Teddy, behind my Dad, see right there?, that is me and in my arms, you see that little brown haired angel right there?...that is MY daughter...one of the times that you terrorized and abused me...you got me pregnant...and 9 months later I had this little bundle of joy placed in my arms and even though at the time I was still only 16, I have raised an incredible little girl... A little girl that will never ever be told name... Or be shown a picture of you... A little girl that will call another man Daddy, while you burn in hell" I whisper the last part in his ear. He is so stunned he can not speak and it gives me more satisfaction than I could ever believe.

That's is all I need to do. I turn on my heels grab my bag and walk over to my parents.

"I am done with him. Mom, I will wait in the car for you" I walk out side and get in the passenger side of my Moms car.

I feel free.

I feel lighter.

After this night I make a vow to myself to never even think about him again and get on with my life.

My daughter, My family and My man.

That is my way forward.

 _ **ANA'S POV**_

I watch my daughter leave the room without so much as a backward glance at Jose and I know in my heart that she will be OK.

She got what she needed tonight.

"Ana...Ana please help me. Please Ana" I turn to find Jose rasping at me and anger flares in me. I break out of Christians arms and walk towards him.

"Help you? Help you! Why the fuck would I help you? I hate you Jose and I hope you burn for all eternity for what you did to my daughter"

"What about my daughter Ana... She deserves to know me. I am her father" He can barely talk at this point.

"Are you fucking joking? Fuck this and fuck you, Jose" I reach into the waistband of my jeans and pull my gun.

I hear a _"Jesus Christ"_ come from Christians direction and a joint _"Oh fuck"_ from Jason and Luke.

I aim right at his head but at the last minute I point down and press the trigger. The scream that comes from his throat is like nothing I have ever heard before.

He passes out were he stands and slumps forward in his restraints. I put the gun back in my waistband and turn to face three very stunned men. I walk over to my husband and he tell Jason and Luke to cut Jose down.

"I am taking Phoebe home. I trust you and I know you will do the right thing here" I know Jose will not die at Christians hands. That is not his style.

"Ana...you shot his dick off!" He points the the pool of blood coming from Jose's crotch.

"I know.. A bullet to the head is to easy for him..I am not sorry I did it. He hurt my baby. Our baby, in the worse way a woman can be hurt. He does not deserve to live but he will not die at my hands. I am going home, I will see you later" I stand on tippy toes to kiss him.

I leave my husband and walk to my car. Before I can get in Taylor stops me and takes my gun from me without a word. I know he is going to get rid of it.

I get into the car and find Phoebe reclined in her seat with a small smile on her lips.

"You Ok, Phoebe?"

"For the first time in a long time...I actually am"


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHRISTIANS PO**_ V

I watch amazed as Ana leaves the room, I thought for sure she would beg for mercy for him being as he was her friend for over 20 years, but I guess the fact that he hurt our little girl in the most horrific way made their friendship go out the window.

I turn around to talk to Taylor but he walks out saying he will be right back. I look at Luke and he just shrug. Taylor walks back in and places Ana's gun on the empty chair.

I hate the fact that she has had that thing all these years. When she shot Hyde it took some quick thinking on Taylors part to hide the gun from the cop's. She could have been in a lot of trouble if the police had got hold of that gun. It was not registered to her and we suspected that Leila got it from some shady back street dealer, so before the cop's showed up that day Taylor put it in his belt. When the police asked where the gun was we all said we had not seen a gun when we got there and assumed that one of the many on lookers had took it.

Thank god they believed us. I wanted the gun destroyed but Ana wanted to keep it. She said that it saved her and Blip's life and she wanted to keep it as a reminder of what might have happened that day if she had not had the sense to grab it.

"Having it used in one crime was bad enough, Christian but two means that gun needs to go. It has no link to Ana but I want it gone anyway." Taylor tells me and I agree with him 100%.

Now what to do with Mr Rodriguez...I want him gone...Dead...but...I don't think I can just put a bullet in his head and walk away. I know for a fact that I would have nightmares. Not because of guilt but deep down I know I am not a cold blooded killer. Nor will I ask Taylor or Sawyer to be that type of man. I know both of them have been in combat and both have killed men before, but not like this.

I want him to suffer but looking at the state he is in now I think that anymore and it will kill him. I tell Luke to go out to the cars and get a first aid kit. He looks at me like I have lost my mind but doesn't say anything. When he comes back I tell them to patch up Jose's wounds up best he can and try and stop the bleeding from his dick.

I still can't belive Ana did that. It was so out of character for her.. But then again she has never been in this situation before. This man hurt her daughter in the worst way, she did not kill him but she made sure that he would never hurt another girl like that again...not that he will have the chance but still. _It was a good shot._

"Christian, it's done. The bleeding is stemmed but he is still out of it, will be for some time I think. What do you want us to do with him?" Sawyer asks The million dollar question... And then I get the perfect idea.

 _ **JOSE'S POV**_

Oh my God the pain is unbearable.

That fucking bitch! She will pay, they all fucking will! First I'll have Ana and then Carly. I don't want Phoebe. Been there done that.

I cant believe she had my baby. After I get out of here I will fucking destroy Grey and his fucking family. I will take my child and disappear. I don't want her raised as a fucking Grey!

They all think I am some kind of rapist but she wanted it. She kept coming back didn't she? Yeah so I had to smack her around and almost always tie her down but still, she wanted it I could tell.

If it wasn't for Christian Fucking Grey Ana would have been mine. We could have been happy but along comes Grey and his billions and off he took her. He knew Ana was mine but he blinded her with diamonds, Jets, boats, penthouses and money. She does not love him. She loves the lifestyle. I know she does.

It gave me so much satisfaction to have Grey's daughter. I used to tell her all the things I was going to do to her and to Carly and that is what used to get to her most. Some days I would tell her all the different ways I would take her sister and she would freak out and just rock back and forth.

The day she showed me that fucking recording I did panic and I did leave Seattle and I distanced myself from Ana and Kate.

Kate. Now there is a fucking pure bred bitch! I only put up with her because she was Ana's friend. She was always telling me how pathetic I was because I still wanted Ana after she married Grey. She would say that they loved each other and I should just get over it and that Grey won. What a bitch.

I would keep tabs on everyone and I thought it was odd that Phoebe when to study abroad but now I figure that Grey sent her away to have my baby. Must not have wanted the world to know what a tramp his precious princess was.

God everything aches!

What is that sound? I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times. God even that hurts. I look around and see Grey and Sawyer sitting in front of me.

Where the fuck am I?

I look around and then it dawns on me. Oh fuck!

We are in a helicopter! The big fucking oaf Taylor is flying the fucking thing. He never liked me. He would always sneer at me and look down at me.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" I try to shout but my jaw feels like it's hanging off.

Grey, The fucker, just smirks at me.

I hear Taylor tell him that we are here, wherever here is.

"Well Mr Rodriguez it seems our time has come" Grey crouches down and rips my face up by yanking on my hair.

"I was going to kill you, put a bullet in your brain, bury you somewhere and never think about you again...but... I am not like you Jose. I am not a monster...so I had to think what to do with you and between me and my boys here we came up with this little idea" he pulls me up and I can feel my hair ripping from my scalp. He pushes my face up to a window and that's when I see it, or rather don't see it.

It is completely black outside. There are no lights. No buildings. No people. Just blackness.

Grey looks at me and for the first time tonight I am truly scared and in a very soft voice he tell me my fate.

"I bet you are wondering where we are? Let me enlighten you. We are about 70 miles off the coast of Washington state and about half a mile below us is the Pacific ocean and let me tell you, the conditions out there are a bitch tonight...what I am giving you Jose is a chance. As you will see, you are not tied up, you are not bound in anyway" Sawyer grabs a seat belt and loops it around Grey's waist and does the same for himself, then he calmly grabs hold of the handle above the door and slides the door open.

The coldness of the wind that comes through the opening is like razor blades hitting me. I know what they are going to do and I try to wriggle out of his hold.

"No! No! Please please don't. I will never come near your family again. Please Nooo" I try to scream but my jaw prevents me from even talking properly.

Grey grabs my and pulls me to the opening. I try and put my hand out but Sawyer takes my arm and Grey takes the other.

"Did you stop when my daughter begged you? No, you did not! I will let mother nature decide your fate. You see you could stay afloat and drift back to Washington.. You might die in the fall... Or you could be washed out to sea and drift for weeks before you either die of hunger, drown or get eaten by a shark" he lets go of my hand as does Sawyer and I stand with my back to him, looking out at the blackness of the sea. I send up a prayer to the heavens.

I don't know which one does it, but I feel a kick into the base of my spine and I start to fall forward, just before I am completely out I hear Grey whisper _"That's for my little girl you bastard"._

I fall head first and scream on my way down.

They say your life flashes before your eyes.

It does not.

All I see before I hit the water is blackness.


	23. Chapter 23

_**PHOEBES POV**_

What a day.

I wanted my first Christmas back in Seattle to be memorable, just not in the way it was.

The invisible weight that I didn't even know I was carrying is gone and I never want to think of Jose Rodriguez again. When my dad Taylor and Sawyer came home a couple of hours ago they asked my Mom and I to go into Dad's study. They told us everything. from my mom shooting his dick off, throwing him out of Charlie Tango still alive to the photo's and video clips he had on his computer. When I heard he had kept stuff of me all these years I almost had a panic attack. Taylor got me a paper bag and calmed me down.

I am glad that they did not put a bullet in him. That would have been to easy for him and in my mind I know that there is no way what so ever that he is alive right now. Falling from a helicopter half a mile in the air into the freezing cold Pacific ocean with a broken jaw, what looked like a broken arm and a shot off dick? No way he survived that. The shock alone of the salt water hitting the wounds between his legs would have killed him. When I thought this I burst out laughing. I laughed so much I had tears in my eyes and I had to hold my ribs because they hurt so much. Not knowing what I was laughing about made my parents, Taylor and Sawyer look at me like I was crazy which only made me laugh more. In between my howling laughs I managed to get out "Salt water" and "His weenie" which made the three men wince and my Mom to laugh along with me.

We should have all been subdued but we were all laughing.

Not one of us felt guilt.

Not one of us were worried about him ever coming back.

Not one of us cared about what the five of us all had a hand in, in one way or the other.

We didn't look at it like we had sent a man to his probable death, we looked at it like we had got rid of a predator.

A man who would have been relentless to get to our family. A man who's laptop proved he was not safe to be around any young girls.

The only thing that we were worried about was what to tell Carly, Jesse, Teddy and Joey.

They all knew something was up when Dad called us into his study. My Mom said that we had to tell them and that they could all be trusted. Teddy and Carly were no concern we all knew they would keep quite the unknown to my parents were Joey and Jesse. My father looked me right in the eye and asked if they could be trusted to know. Without even hesitating I said "With my life" and so we called them in and told them that Jose was no longer a problem and he would never hurt anyone again.

They all fired questions at us in rapid speed. I thought for sure that my Dad would leave bits out or be evasive but to my shock he told them everything and It was then that I realized that Jose was not just my nightmare, he was everyone's nightmare and everyone in the room was glad he was gone and that we could all breath easier.

It was over. He was never coming back and we could all get on with the rest of our lives.

* * *

Hour's later I am snuggled into Jesse's arms.

Carly had gone into my room and scooped AJ out of her bed and took her back to her room with her a few hours ago. She said that I needed some "Cowboy time" as she called it and said she would take care of her niece tonight.

I did get my cowboy time. Four times in fact. Once pressed to the wall, once in the shower and twice in the bed.

I turn over and gaze at his face. He is utterly perfect.

I look over at my daughters empty princess bed. I cant have her disturbed from her own bed every time I want to be intimate with Jesse its not fair on her. I always knew that the day would come where we would not share a room anymore but its like AJ and I still have an invisible cord attached but if I want a future with Jesse it has to be done. It's not like we can share a room until she goes off to collage.

I know what I want for my future. I want a to be with Jesse and I would like more children. I don't want AJ to be an only child. I come from a big family and always knowing that your siblings have your back gives you a comfort that I want her to have.

I think about the house that my parents gifted me only this morning and I cant help it. I wake Jesse from his sleep by placing little kisses on his mouth.

"Jesse..babe..wake up ..." he opens one eye slowly smirking at me.

"Pheebs...if we do much more you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow" I giggle at that.

"I don't want sex again...well...not until I ask you something I don't"

"Ask away"

"Well you know I love you right?" he frowns a little and I can see a little bit of worry creep into his expression.

"Yes, Phoebe I know you love me and I hope you know how much I love you in return"

"Yes I know...and see that is the thing...if we forget about the 9 months we were apart, we were together for a little over a year in Texas, right?"

"Yes...what are you getting at?" he rolls over onto his back pulling me on top of his chest while he pulls the covers over us completely.

I fold my arms and rest my chin on them looking him right in the eyes. I know I have his full attention now. He always said that he could tell what I was thinking or feeling by looking in my eyes.

"We have been together a long time and I know that I never want to be apart from you, ever. I have been thinking.. I mean you don't have to of course... It's just...well..and you don't have to do it... But ...I"

"Phoebe spit it out. You're rambling"

"I want to fix up the house my parents gave me sooner rather than later...like next week sooner and I want to ask you...if you wanted to move in with me" I ask shyly and I can feel the inherited blush creep up my face and I lower my eyes.

He gently places his hands on my face and makes me look back up at him, he.s smiling, that has to be a good sign right?

"Phoebe Grace Grey, nothing would make me happier than moving in with you and AJ and becoming a proper family" I squeal in delight and kiss him about a dozen times.

I am so excited! He rolls me off of him and gets out the bed picking up his jeans and putting them on sans underwear. _Yum!_

"What are you doing? It's 4am, get back in the bed" he walks back over and rips the blanket off me leaving me naked and on full view. He slaps my ass hard making me squeal again _...Damn that feels good!_

"Owwww why did you do that?" I try to rub my butt better and he just grins at me.

"I think you liked that. Get up, I want to show you something"

I get up and grab my jeans and shirt. Walking out of my room he grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs a quite as we can. It makes me giggle because even though my parents know he stayed over, I feel like a teenager trying to sneak about with my boyfriend without waking them up.

We go out side and he opens the door to his truck for me. He gets in and he slowly goes down the drive way but when the gate opens and he gets on the roads he floors it making me laugh.

"Where are we going?"

"Just be patient my lady all will be reveled" he gives me a wink and I just decide to go with the flow. He is excited about something. We drive about an hour just talking about random stuff when he suddenly pulls over and gets out coming around the front of the truck and opening my door. I look around and we are surrounded on all sides by forest.

"Here we are. Grab that blanket behind my seat" I grab the blanket and he takes my hand leading me through a the trees.

"Please tell me what we are doing here" I plead with him.

"When I first started at the hospital I had this patient, a little boy called Billy. He was 6 and he had to have his appendix removed and he was a little worried about it. I tried to put him at ease so I told him to tell me about all the places he had gone with his parents. I had talked to his parents that morning and his Mom told me that every summer her and her husband took Billy and his sister on a RV holiday all across America, so I knew that the kid had seen a lot of this country" he stops talking long enough to help me jump over a fallen log.

"Anyway I expected him to tell me about Disneyland or Hollywood but he told me about his favorite place on earth. He told me how for the first day of their trip every summer his parents would park the RV where we parked the truck and they would camp out in a tent and do stuff like fishing and making campfires"

We have been walking for almost 10 minutes now while he tells me about the little boy, I still don't know what we are doing here but I know he would not have brought me here for nothing. There must be a point to this. He stops just before the trees part and I can see a clearing. He wraps his arms around my back and kisses me softly.

"I asked Billy why he loved this place so much and he said _"Whats not to love about being on top of the world?"_ I didn't know what he ment and when I asked his dad he said that he could not describe it, I had to see it for myself, so he drew me a map. Well you know how much I loved the Goonies so one Saturday I came up here. I waled for hours trying to find it and I thought it was a joke but then I walked through those trees at the end and I know what Billy meant" he stands behind me and puts his hands over my eyes.

Slowly walking me forward, he stops and I feel the wind hit me and he whispers for me to keep my eyes closed. He removes his hands and wraps the blanket around me and then wraps his arms around my body, cocooning me in his warmth.

"Open your eyes, baby" he whispers in my ear making me shiver.

When I open my eyes I gasp at what is in front of me.

We are on a cliff edge and below us is all of Seattle and beyond that Mount Rainier with the sun just coming up it is beautiful.

"Wow, this is amazing! I have never seen Seattle like this before. Thank you for bringing me here" I sigh and snuggle back into his chest.

"You know Phoebe, the last time I was here and saw this it was beautiful but having you in my arms makes it perfect... I never want this to end Phoebe, Ever. I want us to be like this until we are old and gray. I spoke to your uncle yesterday and I know that to get the house to the standard you want will take about 8 weeks...and then we can move in but before we do there are two things we need to do.."

"Whats that?" I am so over taken by the view I am only half listening to him. Its like I have zoned out on the beauty of the view, but what I see and feel next snaps me straight back to reality.

I feel him slip something cold onto my ring finger, when I hold up my hand to see what it is, I am stunned.

Its a diamond ring and it is beautiful. As I hold my hand up the view fades from my sight and all I see is the ring.

"Jesse?"

"I never ever want to be away from you Phoebe and before we move into the house I want you to be mine in every way. I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you Phoebe, even though you were screaming at me asking if I had got my medical degree by sending away tokens away from cereal boxes" we both chuckle at the memory and I wipe my eyes which are now streaming with tears down my face.

"I knew that I could not pursue you because you were only 16 and so I tried to put you at the back of my mind but then when I walked into that diner and I saw you it was like my second chance and I had to have you. I fell even deeper in love with you Phoebe and when I told you about doctors without borders I was praying that you would ask me to stay. When you told me I should go I felt like my world was ending but at the back of my mind I knew I had to do it. You know me, I'm a _"I wonder what would have happened"_ Kinda guy but leaving you and AJ was the hardest thing I have ever done and I thought for sure that all my chances of being happy were gone...then last week there I was minding my own business having a beer with friends and there you were... I thought I was imagining you. This is my third chance Phoebe and I am not walking away anymore. I love you and I promise if you say yes I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I cherish you, ...Will you marry me, Phoebe Grace?"

I turn in his embrace and and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yes. Yes of course I will marry you" he spins me around and whoops. He places me back on my feet and slips the ring fully on my finger.

"I asked your father for permission so we have his full blessing"

"When did you ask my Dad?"

"Remember when your Mom took you in the closet? Your dad and I were in the foyer and he asked me what my intentions with you were and I told him I loved you, always had and then I said I want to marry your daughter one day Sir and I am an in the moment kind of guy and I wanted to gain his blessing before I got the urge to propose. God, he looked at me like he wanted to kill me. He told me that if I ever hurt you or AJ he would destroy me. Then he shook my hand and said you have my blessing all the time I keep you happy"

"I fucking love you! You could not have done this any more perfect...wait, you said there was two things, what is the other one?" he reaches up and rubs the back of his next which tells me he is nervous.

"Well...I want to marry you...and then move into the house with AJ and be a proper family, in time I want to have children with you and those kids will call me Dad...I want AJ to call me that as well...When we get married I want to adopt AJ. I love that little girl like she was my child anyway, so if you are ok with it" I don't let him finish what he was saying I just press my lips to his and kiss him like I have never kissed him before.

"You just made the worlds most perfect moment even more perfect" I whisper.

"I love you soon to be, Mrs Colby-Grey"

"I love you too Jesse"

* * *

On the drive back all I can think is... Oh my fucking god! I'm Engaged! Engaged! Headed for the alter. Going to be a wife! I'm going to have a Husband! A fucking hunky hot as hell husband! Who would have funked it?

I have smiled so much in the last hour driving back to the house my face hurts. When he told me he wanted to adopt AJ I thought my heart would burst out of my chest. AJ and I are a package deal. I know that he has always known that, but hearing him say he wanted to be AJ's Dad well...words cant describe how happy it made me. Being caught up in the moment we made love on the blanket while the sun rose over Seattle. It was a perfect end to a perfect hour. As we turn into the drive way of my parents house I look across at our future home, I squeeze Jesses hand which has been in mine since we got in the truck.

"When do you want to tell everyone we are getting married? I know that my Dad gave you his blessing but I still think this is going to be a shock to them"

"Well it is completely up to you, baby. We can tell them right now or we can wait...but the rock on your finger is a little hard to miss" he smirks.

"Where did you get this from any way? How long have you had it?" I hold my hand up again for the one millionth time since he sliped the ring on my hand. It's about two carets and the diamond is shaped like a heart and on either side of the heart are small pink diamond, when I hold up both of my hands and see my princess ring on my right hand and my engagement ring on my left I cant help but think that the rings were made for each other. The perfect pair. My princess ring will be passed on to AJ when she is 18 just like I promised her, but my engagement ring will stay on my finger until the day I die. The only time I will remove it will be for Jesse to slip my wedding band on first and then put the engagement ring back on.

"My mom gave that ring to me on my 21st birthday. It was the ring that my Dad proposed with. Its no secret that my brothers were ladies men before they settled down with their women, well Jimmy still is, I don't think he will ever settle down, the day James "Jimmy" Colby walks to the alter will be the day that I wax my legs and and wear mascara. Anyway she never wanted that for me, she would stay up late with me and help me study for all my tests, pushing me harder than anyone else dared. When she gave me the ring she said _" I am so proud of you Jesse and all your accomplishments up to now, but I know one day you will bring a gal back here, wearing that ring and then I will know that your life is truly complete_ "... You make me complete Phoebe Grace, always have and always will" he takes my hand to his lips and kisses it.

I have to hold back my tears, could he be more perfect?

"Well Damn! You just guaranteed you get laid again tonight" he laughs loudly at that and grabs my lips for a kiss, getting out the truck and coming around to open my door. He takes my hand we walk to my parents front door hand in hand. Its just gone 7:30 and I can already hear everybody is up. The day after Christmas had always been family PJ day. Movies, snacks and a whole lot of laughter.

One of the security team must have informed my parents that we were back because I can hear my Dad tell AJ in a overly dramatic voice to go see who is in the foyer.

I hear her soft little padded feet running towards me and when she rounds the corner and does see me her face lights up. She runs at me with her arms up. I let go of Jesses hand and hold out my own arms to catch her picking her up and swinging her around.

"Mommy you home" she squeals.

"Yeah baby I am home. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No, me and Maffew helping nanna make pamcakes" the way she says it makes me chuckle.

"Well I cant wait to have some of your pamcakes baby" I say kissing her chubby little cheek.

"Hey, don't I get any pamcakes?" Jesse holds his hand over his heart pretending he is hurt. He pouts his lips making AJ laugh and she reaches over for him and and he holds her against his chest. She puts her mouth next to his ear and in what she thinks is a whisper says.

"You can habe some pamcakes...but don't tell mommy. She lovesss pamcakes and always eats them all up" he laughs out loud and kisses her on her head, whispering back that he wont tell anyone.

We walk into the informal dining room where everyone is. My Dad is at the head of the table talking to Teddy and Joey. Something Joey says sets him off and he laughs. My Mom and Carly walk in with plates of pancakes placing them down in the center of the table. They both sit down and my Mom looks up at me.

"Where did you two go this morning so early?" I must blush because she looks at me, smiles and says never mind.

I hold Jesses right hand with my left, hiding my ring. Looking down at the table and my family I feel blessed. Two loving parents, Three loving siblings, my best friend holding my daughter on his lap making her giggle and my man at my side. Perfect.

"Umm actually we have something to tell you" the whole table goes silent and you can hear a pin drop. Every head turns to us in anticipation.

 _Oh shit. Whats wrong with everyone?_

"Go ahead Phoebe. As you can see you have the floor" my Mom giggles.

Jesse kisses my temple and gives me a small nod of encouragement.

"Well we went and watched the sunrise and while we were there...Jesse asked me to marry him and I said yes" I say it so fast I am worried that they didn't hear me.

No one says anything for what feels like a long time and I start to worry.

At almost the same moment my mom, Carly and Joey scream and jump up.

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you?" Joey squeals.

"Oh my God! You're getting married? Oh my God" my Mom jumps up and claps reminding me of Mia.

The whole family walk to us and engulf us in one massive hug.

We get congratulated and kissed by everyone and from the corner of my eye I see my father say something into Jesses ear and Jesse nods and I hear him say "I will sir, I promise" he shakes my fathers hands and then my Dad turns and wraps his arms around me.

"I am so happy for you peanut. I cant believe my little girls is getting married" he kisses me on forehead tenderly.

I don't even think I can speak right now with all my emotions. We all sit back down and tuck in to breakfast.

Carly and Joey are talking to me at warp speed about dresses, cakes, venues and hair.

 _Oh boy, this is going to be a long 8 weeks!_

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down guys. He only just put a ring on it. I don't know what I want yet"

"Bullshhhh.. Crap" Joey stops himself before he swears because of AJ and Matthew.

"Every little girl dreams about her wedding, you must have some ideas we can go on?"

When I think about it I do have some ideas.

"Well first of all lets get the important stuff out the way" I look over to my baby sister.

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" her jaws drops and my Mom and Dad smile at each other.

"Me? Really?"

"I cant think of anyone I would rather have for the role"

"Oh my god yes!" she gives me a big bear hug.

I turn to look at my best friend "Joey, I know its not tradition but... Will you be my best man? I want you on my side of that alter when I stand there"

"Oh my God are you joking me? Of course I will! Oh my God we have so much to do! I need a tux, and shoes, will there be pictures? What am I talking about of course there will be pictures. Look at me Phoebe Grey you old hag you have reduced me into a blubbering mess" he fans his face dramatically to try and stem his tears.

Jesse leans over and asks Teddy to be one of his groomsmen and Teddy is so pumped he claps just like my mother did.

"What bout me Feeb, what me gotta do?" Matthew pipes up with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yeah mommy. What me and Maffew do?"

I walk over and get on my stand between their booster seats leaning down on my knees.

"Well you both have the most important jobs of all. I need my number one girl to be my flower girl, so that when me and Grandpa Chrispin do our walk it will look pretty" I look up at my Dad and wink. If I didn't know any better I swear he almost just went to clap, Mia style.

"And for my number one boy, I need you to get the rings down the alter because we all know if we leave it to Teddy and Joey they will be lost, forever" they both giggle and I wrap one arm around each of them and snuggle in. I hear the faint click of my moms camera which she always has on hand now a days.

My dad clinks the side of his coffee mug with his knife standing up, I make my way back around the table and perch myself on Jesses lap

"Ok does everyone have a their coffee, tea or Juice?" we all hold up our mugs and glasses to show him.

"I would have like this toast to be with Bollinger but it's a little early, lord knows by the end of the planning of this wedding, drinking at 8am will probably be the norm for me" he points over at Carly and Joey and then he raises his coffee cup in our direction

"The day you walked back through that door was one of the best of my life, second only to the day that your mother married me. When we learned about AJ I could not have been prouder of the woman and mother you had become, but seeing you now, about to embark on your own journey makes me the prouder still. I am so proud of you Phoebe Grey, so proud, and Jesse I could not ask for a better man for my girl, so I want to all to raise your mugs, To Phoebe and Jesse, I wish you only happiness and joy"

"Phoebe and Jesse"


	24. Chapter 24

_**PHOEBES POV**_

It has been almost 10 weeks since Jesse proposed to me and it has been manic around here.

Who knew you had to do so much for one day?

But thank God everything is done and in place and the wedding is this Saturday. I have finally done everything that needed doing today so I go grab a bottle of Pepsi from the fridge and some snacks and flop down on the sofa. I am alone in the house apart from a couple of the security guys and Carly who is in her room writing her best woman speech. My parents are at work, Jesse is at the hospital, Joey and Teddy both at work and Gail has taken Matthew and AJ for a play date with Mia's kids.

Even though the last few weeks have been stress full it will be worth it.

The wedding will be held here at my parents house. The tent is already up and there will be 200 people attending. All of Jesse's family have flown in from Texas and are staying at the Fairmont. It's like the Grey's and Colbys have known each other forever, they all get on like a house on fire. The only one to not be here yet is Jesse's brother James who is flying in tomorrow afternoon.

Mia and Joey have outdone themselves on my wedding cake. It has 10 tiers and it stands taller than me!

I love it. When we showed it to AJ and Matthew they almost peed themselves with excitement.

This wedding has turned the whole family into cry babies. I picked my flowers and people cried. I asked Ava to be a bridesmaid she cried. Asked my parents if I could have the wedding here, they cried. The most tears have been shed by my Mom though. We have had some really great bonding moments over the last few weeks but a couple of them will probably scar my mind for life!

I think back to a few weeks ago when I knocked on her office door and asked her for a private word..

* * *

 _"Hey mom..can I have a word please?"_

 _"Sure baby girl, grab a chair" she puts down the manuscript she was reading._

 _"Everything OK, Pheebs?"_

 _"Yeah...well no...I mean... well it will be but..it may not be"_

 _"Phoebe, once again you are rambling, what is wrong?"_

 _"Well you know tomorrow we are all going shopping to find my wedding dress?"_

 _"Yes...And?"_

 _"Mom, I don't want just any dress. I have a dress in mind...if you will let me have it"_

 _"Phoebe, your father and I have told you before money is no object for this wedding, baby I don't care if the dress you want is a million dollars"_

 _"Well it doesn't cost a million bucks...in fact it has already been paid for"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Mom, I want to wear your wedding dress. Its a classic, its stunning and if I look half as good in it as you did in it then I know Jesse will be very happy and...if our marriage is as good as yours and Dads, I know we will be fine"_

 _"Baby I would be honored for you to wear my dress, you don't know what this means to me baby girl"..._

* * *

I smile thinking back to that day, we went straight up to the attic where she had a massive trunk filled with her wedding stuff. We ended up staying up there for hours while we looked through old boxes of stuff. I blush thinking about what I found in one of the boxes...

* * *

 _"OH MY GOD! What the Fuck!" I screech._

 _"Whats wrong?" my Mom starts to make her way over to me from the other side of the attic. I try my best to put the lid back on the box before she see's it._

 _"What did you find?" she crouches down and tries to take the box from my death grip._

 _"Nothing! it was..a a spider,, yeah a big massive spider... Really big...you may lose a finger if you open the box"_

 _"Phoebe, don't be stupid let me look" she takes the box from my hands and opens it._

 _She blushes the darkest shade of red I have ever seen._

 _In the box to my complete and utter horror was a pair of handcuffs, a pair leather cuffs, two silver ball things, a mans tie, a riding crop and the the thing that made me screech, a purple vibrator!_

 _"Um this was...I don't know what to say... Phoebe when two people love each..."_

 _"LA LA LA LA LA I CANT HEAR YOU LA LA LA" I cover my ears and clamp my eyes shut._

 _She very gentle pries my hands from my face and when I open one eye very slowly she is laughing her ass off._

 _"Mom this is NOT funny!"_

 _"The look on...on your face...oh my God" she falls back and laughs even harder. I tried not to laugh I really did but I laughed so hard I almost peed myself._

 _"Phoebe, listen honey I don't know how that box ended up here but...I am not ashamed of anything in there. Your father and I had...Have... A very healthy sex life and well...verity is the spice of life" She wiggles her eye brows at me._

 _"Mom, the cuffs, the tie and the... the... purple thingy, I get...but what are those ball things and a riding crop! I mean come on seriously?"_

 _"Ummm...the crop because...ummm..well just because and the silver balls, are... Well I mean what you do is you...you know what? Just google it baby girl"_

* * *

I laugh to myself thinking about that night. I did google them. At first I was like, Ewwwww, but then I found myself ordering a set and Oh my god! Best ten bucks I have ever spent!

The other thing that sticks in my mind from the last few weeks is the bond that has developed between my daughter and Jesse. Our house got finished two weeks ago and Jesse, AJ and I went over to have a look around. We have decided to move in after our honeymoon but we will spend our wedding night there. When we were walking around AJ ran into what will be her bedroom...

* * *

 _"Mommy where will Cookie sleep, her no have a doggie bed in here?"_

 _"Well, baby Cookie has to sleep downstairs next to the fire place like she always has"_

 _"But but mommy. She has Max now and when we move here she no have anyone in case she bees scared" Tiny little tears have started forming in her eyes. She loves that dog more than anything. Even ice cream._

 _"I am sorry baby but that is the rule" I bend down and cuddle her in as she breaks down in full blown sobs. I am just about to give in and say the dog can sleep with her because she is now pleading when Jesse walks in._

 _"Hey whats wrong pumpkin?" he gets down on the floor with us while I rub AJ's back to try and sooth her. She turns to Jesse with her big gray eyes and she looks like that cat from Shrek._

 _"Cook...cookie have to sweep on her own Jay" she hiccups and rubs her eyes._

 _She has trouble saying Jesse so she calls him Jay._

 _I look at Jesse and he is now pleading with me silently to let the dog sleep up here with her. He won't over rule me when it comes to AJ even though I have told him multiple times that he now has a say in how we raise her._

 _I give him a very slight nod so he knows I am OK with the dog sleeping up here if he is._

 _He breaks out in a big smile and crawls over so he is right in AJ's face._

 _"Hey pumpkin...This room is really big...and I think that Cookie will be lonely downstairs soooooo... I think that she should sleep up here with you and you can keep her company"_

 _AJ's face lights up into the niggest smile I have ever seen._

 _"WEALLY?" she looks between Jesse and me to make sure that we are not tricking her._

 _"Really baby girl, Cookie can stay with you"_

 _"Thank you mommy, I love you" she grabs me around the neck and kisses me. I whisper in her ear that she needs to thank Jesse too. She runs over and wraps her arms around Jesse's neck._

 _"Thank you Daddy, I love you too"_

 _I gasp in shock. That is the first time she has called him Daddy. The look on his face is priceless and I swear that my big strong cowboy has a little tear in his eyes._

 _"I love you too, AJ"_

* * *

It really was the perfect family moment.

"Why are you grinning like a fool?" Carly walks in and sits next to me on the sofa, tucking one of her legs underneath her.

"I was just thinking about Jesse and AJ and all the madness around her this last few weeks"

"Yeah it's been and experience hasn't it? I think when I get married I will just jump on the jet and head to Vegas"

"Yeah if you want dad to kill you. He only just started to let you date, if I were you I would not mention the Vegas thing or I think he will never let you see the light of day again" I snort.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Mark came over last night to study and Dad made Ryan stay in the kitchen so he had a direct view of us. Every time either of us would try and edge a little closer Ryan would cough in a really obvious way" she roles her eyes and crosses her arms.

Mark Williams is 17 and goes to Carly's school, he is top of his class, plays on the baseball team and wants to go to Yale and become a lawyer. Hes a good kid. The first time he came over to collect Carly he first had to be interrogated by not only my father but Taylor, Sawyer, Teddy, Joey, Jesse and even Matthew gave him the evil eye but he was cool about it all and he passed the test. Of course when they go out she has her CPO, Davidson with her at all times and my Dad had Ryan AND Sawyer follow her without her knowing for the first three dates until my mother put her foot down.

"He is just nervous Carl's, I mean, I know the situation is a hell of a lot different but I had a kid at your age. Dad and Mom trust you 100%, its the rest of the world they don't trust"

"I know that but just because I have a boyfriend now doesn't mean that I will have sex with him. I'm 16 almost 17 there is plenty of time for that...but I would like to make out with him on the couch without having Ryan look on. Its embarrassing"

"I will have a word with Dad. Perhaps Ryan can stay in the security room with the cameras on and no sound, that way you get a little more privacy and you wont know if he is watching you or playing angry birds on his phone" I bump my shoulder into hers laughing.

"Just promise me one thing Carl's. I know Mom has had the birds and the protected bees talk with you but, when the times comes, use a condom. It's not just pregnancy, you can catch all types of stuff"

"I know I know. God, when Mom came into my room with a medical book and a condom saying words like _"Vagina" "Penis"_ and things like _"Don't be a fool wrap his tool"_ I wanted to cry and laugh so bad. She was so serious. I kept telling her that I knew every thing because of health class but she just kept going on and on and on I wanted to die!" we both break out in giggles.

Carly came into my room that night laughing so hard it took her 20 minutes to tell me what Mom had said. Now every time Carly and I catch each others eye when Mom is in the room we both say in unison "Don't be a fool!" and then we laugh until we cry.

"God that was funny, but we need to cut her some slack. That was the first _"Talk_ " she had to given. Dad spoke to Teddy about how things work and of course I was in Texas already knocked up, so you were kinda like her guinea pig. I don't think anyone ever had the "Talk" with Mom. I mean she lived with grandpa Ray when she was a teenager and you can bet your ass he never said anything to her"

"Yeah I suppose. She told me that she wanted me to wait until I was older to have sex but if it did happen I could still come to her. Hey do you think she was really a 21 year old virgin or is she just saying that hoping I will follow in her foot steps?"

"No she is telling the truth. Dad was her first.. Listen when your are ready you will just know OK, just don't let anyone pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do OK, promise me?"

"I promise Pheebs...now pass me some chips please I haven't had lunch yet" I pass her over some sea salt chips from the big bowl I have.

"Here dip the chips in this and then this, it's fucking fantastic!" I pass her the small jar of chili sauce and some chocolate sauce and she looks at me like I am crazy.

"That is absolutely disgusting! I am not doing that. Why on Gods earth are you eating that?" she scrunches her nose up at my odd combo.

"I just opened the fridge and it sounded like a good idea" I shrug.

"Well the last time I saw someone eat that type of stuff was when Mom was having Matthew. Remember she would eat PB&J sandwiches with mayo! God she used to make me feel sick"

"Yeah I remember that. She would make Dad make them for her and he would gag and call Gail. Things like that must run in the family because When I was having AJ, I would eat bananas in chili sauce and I would eat...I would eat...I would"

 _OH MY GOD!_

"Pheebs are you OK? Whats wrong? Are you going to be sick?"

Oh God...my period! Is late...like a lot late! With the wedding and everything I just forgot about it!

"Carly.. I...oh my God...I'm late"

"Late for what? I have my car I can take you anywhere you need to go"

"No I mean late late as in my period" I whisper and her mouth falls open in shock.

"Oh my fuck! Pheebs do you think you are having a baby?"

"No it's impossible. We are always use a condom. I did'tn go on any birth control because we were going to start trying just after the wedding so it seemed pointless to start them. I didn't want to be a knocked up bride so we used condoms. It's bad enough I have the whole teenage Mom thing down. It's the one thing I am always careful with! We haven't done it unprotected since we got back toget...OH MY GOD!"

"What now?.. fuck Phoebe my heart wont take this"

"When Jesse asked me to marry him, we had sex on a blanket on the ground...we didn't use anything. Shit, how could we forget?"

"You had sex on the ground? Didn't he propose in like the forest?...never mind come on lets go" she gets up and grabs my hand. She pulls me up easy because I am in so much shock I follow behind her like a child.

"Where are we going?"

"To the store to buy you a test that way we can be sure before you have a melt down"

We walk out and get in her car. Mom bought her a Aston Martin in cherry red. The car is fucking awesome and she loves it. Too bad Dad had it altered so it only does a top speed of 70.

* * *

We drive about 5 miles away to the Walmart. I didn't want to go to the local store because everyone knows us and I don't want anyone seeing me buy a test or my 16 year old sister buying one.

 _If the paps got that shot it would kill my father before he could say Anastasia._

We stand staring at all the different types of test trying to pick one. I find it funny that they are next to the tampons its like they are saying _"Hey girls, thought you were getting a visit from anti flo but now realize she must be stuck in traffic? Guess what...chances are your are up the duff!"_

"Which one do we get?" Carly has her hood up and sunglasses on and is whispering.

"I have no clue"

"What? You have a daughter how have you never taken a pregnancy test before?"

"Because I went to a clinic dumb ass. Here just get three of those ones, the digital ones" I point to the ones I want.

"I'm not touching that! You get them and grab some tampax as well because Davidson is looking at us and if she tells Taylor that we bought a test,Dad will know before we get home"

"Oh for fuck sake fine" I grab three different tests and half a dozen boxes of tampons to cover up the tests and we make our way over to the register.

We both look shady as fuck. Two girls both with hoods up looking around making sure our body guard cant see what we are buying. Just my luck that we get a cashier that looks to be about 12 who blushes furiously when he sees what we have. He scans it through and I pay for it all and we make our way to the rest room, opting to go in the one stall handicap bathroom so that Davidson is forced to stay out side and not walk in like she would if we went in the ladies. I tell her if she see's anyone needing the bathroom to just tap on the door and we will come out.

Carly pulls out all three tests and reads the instructions.

"Ok so you just have to pee on the end of them and wait 3 minutes" she hands me all three tests.

"Turn around"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to watch me pee"

"Wait so you will fuck your fiance on my bed but peeing in front of me is bad manners?"

"I already said I was sorry for that! We were drunk and I thought we were on our own and we thought it was my room. Its was dark. I changed your sheets didn't I?...shit Carly, I have drunk and smoked a lot this last few weeks"

"It will be OK. You may not be pregnant but If you are then we will call your doctor and get you booked in to make sure everything is fine"

"OK...you do need to turn around though because I have a shy bladder" she rolls her eyes and huffs but she turns around. She starts giggling when she hears me pee which makes me stop and then start again making us both laugh.

When I have made sure I peed on all three we sit on the floor with the test between us facedown.I set my alarm on my phone for the 3 minutes and now we just wait.

I could be having a baby...Jesse's baby...a sibling for AJ...maybe a little boy who will look like his Daddy. I break out into a big smile and look over and Carly is the same. She reaches over and grabs my hand giving it a small squeeze.

"I feel guilty" I say in a almost whisper.

"Guilty, why?"

"Because I really want those tests to be positive...makes me think of how I reacted when I thought I was pregnant with AJ... I was so scared Carly...while I was on the bus on my way to the clinic to find out for sure... I...I was going to..." I hold in a sob thinking about that bus ride.

"It's OK, Phoebe. What were you going to do?"

"I was thinking about my options...and my number one pick while I was on that bus was... Was abortion...I actually thought about getting rid of my baby but then when I saw her on that scan, I knew I could never do it" a couple of tears make there way down my face and Carly reaches up and hands me some paper towels.

"Phoebe, you are in a very different situation than you were back then...I would have been thinking the same thing before I saw the scan...how AJ was conceived was horrible and I am not surprised you had those thoughts... But this baby...if you are knocked up.. Was made with the love of your life, at the moment when he asked you to spend the rest of your life with him, of course you are reacting different, you're only human"

 _ **Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

"It's time Pheebs, flip them over"

"You do it with me, on the count of 3...1...2...3"

Test number one: Positive. Test number two: Positive. Test number three: Positive.

"Oh my god I'm having a baby!"

I look down at all three test all with the word positive in the little windows. I let out a squeal of delight at the same moment Carly does.

"Oh my God Phoebe you are having a baby! A little baby! Oh my god!" she starts clapping and then starts to cry which then makes me cry and we are both pretty loud. Davidson knocks on the door scaring us both.

Shit, I forgot she is out side. We need to tell her to keep quite otherwise she will tell Taylor who will then inform my father that his two daughters are crying on the bathroom floor at Walmart.

"Shit I forgot about her, Phoebe it is your call what do you want to do?"

"Open the door and let her in" she stands up and goes and opens the door revealing a worried looking Davidson. She walks in and Carly shuts the door behind her. She looks at both of us and then down at the tests and her eyes go wide. Her mouth falls open and she looks between Carly and I like she is watching the ball at a tennis match. She looks at Carly and groans.

"I am so so fired if those are yours" she whispers looking terrified.

I cant help it I burst out laughing at the look on her face and Carly soon joins me. When we have both calmed down I stand up and look at her.

"It's OK, your job is safe, the test are mine" I smile.

"Thank fuck, oh I mean...very well Miss Grey and congratulations"

"Thank you, umm you need to not tell anyone about It. I want to tell my family and I need to call my Mom. I need her here, so give it 5 minutes and then call Sawyer and tell him that everything is OK but he needs to not tell Taylor or my father that he is bringing my mom to a Walmart"

"Yes Miss Grey. Um don't you want to go home and meet Mrs Grey there?"

"No there are too many people there and after I tell my mother I will be making a emergency appointment at the doctors to get everything checked out. I kinda partied hard these last few weeks"

She nods her head and then walks out taking a seat opposite the bathroom door. Carly shuts it and then pulls her phone out and calls our Mom putting it on speaker phone.

 **"Hey princess"**

"Hey Mom. You are on speaker and Phoebe is here with me...she needs to talk to you"

 **"Okayy, Hey Pheebs, whats up?"**

"Hey. Where are you?"

 **"In the car with Sawyer on my way home. Phoebe is everything OK? You sound kinda funny?"**

"Yeah Mom I am fine, but listen I need you to do something and not freak out when I ask you"

 **"Girls you are scaring me now, what is going on?"**

"We need you to come to the Walmart by the bridge. Carly and I are in the bathroom and we need to tell you something"

 **"Why the fuck are you in a Walmart bathroom and why the fuck do you need to be there to tell me something?"** she has clearly lived with Christian Grey to long judging by her potty mouth.

"Mom please just trust us, and make sure that Sawyer keeps his mouth shut, please Mom, please"

 **"OK fine. I will be there in 10 minutes "**

"Ok cool bye"

 **"Goodbye"**

"She's is pissed" Carly tells me like I don't already know this.

"She gets like that when she is not let in on something straight away. Phoebe, why do you want Mom here? I thought you would call Jesse first"

I pick up all three tests and put them in my bag and then take my place back on the floor. Carly hops up onto the vanity swinging her legs.

"I will tell Jesse but I want to tell him in a special way and as for Mom... It goes back to when I thought I was pregnant with AJ... I remember that morning like it was yesterday. I was getting ready for school and I had my music on. I was listening to Warrant, Sweet Cherry Pie and Teddy was banging on my bedroom door saying breakfast was ready so I ran downstairs, sat at my place next to Dad and then Mom handed me a plate with scrambled eggs on toast. The smell hit me and I got up with out saying anything and ran to my room. I just managed to make it to my bathroom when I threw up. I thought It was just a bug because you had had a cold the week before and I thought I must have caught something from you. I got up, brushed my teeth and opened my drawer to grab some hair ties and I saw the box of tampons. I remember picking the box up and just staring at it like it was a bomb and I realized that I had not seen my period for weeks and I had always been right on the button with it... And I knew I was pregnant. I know it's stupid but in that moment I even felt pregnant.

I walked back out to my room and put my music on loud, sank to the floor and cried until I thought my eyes would fall out. About 20 minutes later I heard a knock on my door so I splashed my face with water and opened it. It was Mom. She saw I had been crying and she just wrapped me in this big hug asking me what was wrong. I wanted to tell her, I needed help but I just couldn't get the words out, she sat me on the bed and just rocked me while I cried a little more, she asked me again what was wrong and I said that it was my time of the month and I was just emotional. She laughed and said that when it was her time of the month junk food helped so we made plans for just the two of us to go out that night and have pizza and watch a movie. But I didn't care about the movie or the pizza. At that moment with Moms arms around me I felt safer than I had in weeks. And I need that now" I don't know when I started crying or when Carly started but we are both a mess so we get up and fix our make up in the mirror over the vanity when a knock comes on the door.

Carly opens it and my very worried mother walks in. I see Sawyer behind her with a look of confusion on his face and I tell Davidson to fill him in.

"Girls, what on earth is going on?" she has her hands on her hips giving us a stare that would normally make us both cower back but we are both wearing shit eating grins.

"Mom, I need to tell you something...I should have told you about 5 years back as well but I didn't but I can make amends for that right now"

"Phoebe, please just tell me"

"I'm pregnant" I grin, her mouth falls open and she just looks at us both.

"You're having a baby?"

"Yes, that is why we are here, we bought some tests and look" I show her the three positive tests.

"OH MY GOD MY BABY IS HAVING A BABY! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA AGAIN!"

She pulls me in to a a hug and cries into my neck. She reaches over with one arm and pulls Carly into her embrace as well and the three of us hug and cry for a good 5 minutes.

We all break away and grab some paper towels to wipe our faces.

"Oh my, I am so happy, did you and Jesse plan this?"

"Um well no, but I'm happy and I know Jesse will be as well"

"I am sure he will. We need to get you a appointment so we can get it confirmed for sure"

"That is one of the reasons we called you. Over the last few weeks I have been drinking. Wine with dinner, Champagne, and there was the night Jesse and I were alone in the house and drank that bottle of Vodka" Carly growls when I mention that night.

We really did not mean to have sex on her bed but we were in complete animal mode. We started ripping our clothes off at the foot of the stairs, dry humped our way up them and then just fell into the first open door, which happened to be Carly's room. She came home about an hour later and found a butt naked me, wrapped around a almost naked Jesse. He was still wearing one of his socks.

Carly was fuming. She screamed about boundaries and about people having control. I was laughing so much at her fury. She made me change all her sheets while she stood over me like a dictator, hands on hips.

"Carly, why do you keep growling and pouting when your sister mentions that night?" My mom is confused because all she saw the next day when she came home was Carly scowling at me and Jesse as we sat at the breakfast bar. We never did tell her why.

"Because Mom, that night, when I came home I found a naked assed sister and soon to be brother-in-law in my bed!"

My mom see's the look on her face and then laughs hysterically.

"Mom it was not funny! I was traumatized!"

"Carly, baby I am sorry it's not funny really" she still cant help giggling which make me laugh.

"Anyway enough about that, Mom can you make a call and get me an appointment today? You have more pull than I do" I ask her.

I know I could make the call and say Phoebe Grey and get and appointment today but a call from Anastasia Grey will get me there in the next half an hour.

"Sure baby, come on lets go. I will ride with you both and Sawyer and Davidson can follow in the SUV"

* * *

Like I predicted within half an hour we are at the doctors office being ushered into and exam room. Dr Green is still the best OBGYN in the state. Now in her 60's she has over seen the births of every Grey child born apart from AJ.

"Ana, good to see you, girls it's a pleasure. It is always nice to see babies I helped bring into the world and I must say you are both stunning. I did a good job. Ana how can I help you today?"

"Actually Linda, for once I am not with child, Phoebe is" she nudges me forward and I blush. She gives me a pot and directs me to the nearest bathroom.

When I walk back in, Carly is examining a model of a vagina and she starts laughing hysterical which sets me off as well.

"Carla Katherine put that down and take a seat, you are as bad as your father is when he comes in this room"

"Sorry mom" she sits next to my Mom and Dr Green dips a stick into the pot and it turns blue.

"Well you are pregnant for sure, hop up on the bed and I will do and ultra sound first. We may not be able to see anything depending on how far along you are, any clues how far you could be?" she ask

"I will put my entire trust fund on being about 9 and a half weeks" I blush.

I peak up from my lashes and look at my Mom who has her eyes rolled up in her head counting on her fingers with a look of deep consentration. Carly see's me looking at Mom and she takes a look at her to and giggles.

"Mom, I will save you the trouble of guessing. Jesse proposed and Phoebe showed her thanks by having her way with him on a blanket, in the middle of the forest" my jaws drops. I can not believe she ratted me out.

She grins at me and I know that was pay back for the whole had sex on her bed thing.

My Mom is blushing and Dr Green is laughing softly.

"Oh well, that was..yeah, Linda are you about ready" my Mom asks.

"Yep all set. Phoebe lift your top up and this may be a little cold" she squirts the gel onto my belly and rubs it around with the probe and then for the second time in my life I hear the most beautiful sound in the world.

 _ **Tha-Thump Tha-Thump Tha-Thump Tha-Thump**_

I look over at my mom and sister and they are both grinning like loons.

Listening to my babies heartbeat is brilliant but my blood runs cold though when I see the look on Dr Greens face.

"What...whats wrong?" I ask in and almost whisper. Hearing the fear in my voice my Mom and Carly get up and walk over to the bed. My Mom grabs my hand and Carly squeezes my shoulder.

"Nothing but I just want to check something" she flicks the monitor on and starts to run the probe higher on my belly. I keep my eyes trained at the screen and then I see it. My baby.

"Well there is your baby Phoebe and you were right, judging by the size I would put you at about 9 weeks and if we can get this baby to just move a little...ah there it is...Baby number two"

"WHAT?" we all scream at the same time

"Two babies? I am having two babies?...like as in more than one?" I realize that sounds stupid but I am stunned.

"Yes, Phoebe as in two babies. I heard both heartbeats before but I wanted to be 100%. Congratulations. Clean yourself up and I will print you some pictures. I am guessing you want about 10? Your father always does"

"Yes please Dr Green and thank you" she leave the room leaving me with my shocked mother and sister.

"Holy fuck!" Carly gasps.

"Carly watch your mouth... holy fuck Phoebe, Twins!" my Mom is beaming.

"I know I...oh my God,... Twins!"


	25. Chapter 25

**PHOEBES POV**

Oh my God. Twins! Two babies! I have two humans growing inside of me!

As we drive home my Mom and sister are beaming and I am freaking out.

I have fallen instantly in love with my two little blips as my Mom has named them but all I am thinking is "This is going to hurt".

I know how I want to tell Jesse. I am going to take him back to the ridge where we made our little miracles. I know Jesse is still at the hospital until tonight so I have time to think about what I am going to say to him.

As we pull into my parents drive way I see my fathers car parked up outside he garage.

Shit! I cant tell my daddy I am with child!

"Mom, do you want to tell Dad" I ask her as Carly parks her car besides my fathers.

"Why? Don't you want to tell him?" she asks furrowing her brow.

"Ummm I'm kinda embarrassed. If I tell him I'm pregnant he will know I have sex" as soon as it leaves my mouth I know I sound stupid. I have a child for Christ sake! I am sure he knows.

"Baby girl I don't want to burst your bubble in anyway, but Daddy knows you are not a virgin. He has met your daughter you know" she laughs.

"I know but Mommy! Please" I beg her making Carly laugh and then she gets a look like a light bulb has gone off in her head.

"Oooooooo please let me break the news to him, please Mom! Let him think it's me. That will be hilarious!"

"Yeah let her do it Mom and you have to play along with it, act like you are upset"

"Girls your father will be furious with me for tricking him...OK lets do it" she gets a little glint in her eye at the thought of my father being furious with her. After what I found in the attic, I really don't want to know why.

We get out of the car and walk into the house. When we get in the foyer my Mom hollers out for my Dad.

"Christian!"

"In the kitchen!" he shouts back.

God I am sweating. Why am I so scared to tell my father about this?

Mom walks over and plants a kiss on him that should not be seen by children.

"Christian, you need to come sit down in the family room" Got to give it to my Mom she is working her role to the max. Wringing her hands and not making eye contact with him.

"Whats wrong? Tell me now, Anastasia" he runs his hands through his hair. _How is he not bald?_

"Christian please" she takes his hands and pulls him into the family room with Carly and I trailing behind.

When she tells him to sit he stubbornly refuses and stands with his hands crossed. Mom sits down and Carly and I stand on either side of her chair.

"Does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" he growls at us all.

"We have something to tell you, Daddy" I whisper.

I catch Carlys eye and I can tell she wants to laugh.

"I figured that out already Phoebe-Grace" Oh shit he is pissed. I nod my head at Carly telling her to tell him.

"We just came back from Dr Greens Daddy, ummm the thing is, well I don't know how to tell you this" for effect she runs her hands through her hair and bits her lip.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" he yells and his control is broken. To anyone else in the country this would be scary but he can't intimidate any of us Grey girls.

"Daddy, you are going to be a grandpa again" Carly whispers it in a way that suggest _SHE_ is the one who is pregnant.

I look at my father and all the color has drained from his face and his mouth is gaping like a fish.

God this is funny!

What happens next is not so funny.

His eyes roll back and he slumps to the floor in a dead faint.

"Christian!" My mom yells and runs over to kneel beside him. She starts gently slapping his face to bring him back around. He is mumbling while he wakes up and he is not really with it but we can all put two and two together about what he is mumbling about.

 _"Kill him...touched my little girl...fucking knew she was too young to date...get Taylor...kill him...spank the fuck outta Ana..."_

When he says that both Carly and I burst out laughing and my Mom goes a deep shade of red.

"Christian, that is enough! Wake up!" He opens his eyes slowly and focuses on her face, then he looks at me and then finally Carly. He holds his hand up and points to her.

"You tell your boyfriend to run far and run fast" he growls.

"Why? He's not the guy who got Phoebe pregnant" she shrugs nonchalantly. The look he gives her is priceless. It's a cross between relief/anger/happiness.

"What?...Phoebe? ...you're having a baby?" he whispers with a look of awe on his face.

"Actually Daddy according to this" I pull the sonogram out of my jeans pocket and hold it up "I am having twins" he takes the picture from me and just stares at it. He then shoots up to his feet holding the picture likes its made of gold.

"You are having twins?" he wants me to confirm it again.

"Yes. I'm just over 9 weeks" I blush as I say it. Now he knows I had sex 9 weeks ago.

Then Christian Grey, head of one of the biggest companies in the USA, who is known as the hard ass of the business world does something I never thought he would do.

He screams like a little girl.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDPA AGAIN! THIS IS FUCKING FANTASTIC!" he fist pumps the air making up all laugh and then he picks my Mom up and spins her around.

"Ana! Twins Ana!" he tells her like he can't believe it.

On hearing my father scream Taylor runs in to the family room, gun drawn looking like he is going to faint.

"Sir? I thought I heard one of the girls scream?" he looks confused at all of us. Three crying girls and an elated looking Christian Grey.

My dad walks over and gives Taylor a man hug catching him Completely off guard.

"Taylor guess what?" he then looks at me to make sure he can tell him and I nod my head.

"Look Jason, I'm going to to be a grandpa again AND it's Twins! Look see, right there...two babies!" I can tell that Taylor wants to laugh at my fathers overreaction but instead he stays professional as always.

"Congratulations Phoebe that is excellent news...and congratulations Christian" he shakes my fathers hands and then goes back to the security room but as he walks away we can all hear him laughing his ass off.

"I am glad you are happy, Daddy but I haven't told Jesse yet so can you keep a lid on it until tonight?" I ask him and he looks like I just told him his puppy died.

"OK...but just until tonight though right?" I have never seen my father like this befor. He is so excited. He walks over and wraps me in a big hug and kissing my forehead.

"I am so so happy for you peanut. Out if everybody I know, you deserve a happy ever after the most. You are a fantastic mother. A brilliant daughter and you are going to make a wonderful wife. I am so proud of you Phoebe Grace" I start to tear up at his words. I am so touched by his words I can't even speak so I just snuggle into his embrace.

* * *

I have everything set up to tell Jesse. I asked my Dad to make a few calls to help me and as usual he has made everything perfect. Normally there is a one week wait list for what I have booked but one call from my father and it has been done in a matter if a couple of hours.

I texted Jesse and told him to meet me at the ridge where he proposed. I lied and said it was because it would be the last chance to spend time together just the two of us before the wedding. And I may or may not have told him I wanted more forest sex.

I have a blanket laid out on the ground and all around I have candles in mason jars. The sun is about to set and the view over the city is breath taking. I hear someone moving through the forest behind me and for a fraction of a second I get thoughts of Big Foot and I panic slightly. I let out a huge breath when I see my gorgeous man sauntering towards me.

Dressed in light blue jeans and a tight black tee shirt he looks absolutely edible. I smile momentarily when I think about the fact that I will be able to do something about my hornyness with this pregnancy.

When I was having AJ, I got to about the 12 week mark And became nothing more than a big pile of hormones. And I had nobody to help...relive the stress..so to speak and I always felt like a pervert if I touched myself so my temper during that time almost made Joey slap me one day. Knowing that this time I will have Jesse there to...bring me back from the brink ...makes me giggle like crazy.

Jesse looks at me like I have lost my mind and when he reaches me he bends down and kisses me softly on the lips.

"And what, prey tell, are you so happy about?" he asks me in his southern drawl. I think it's safe to say my hormones are already up and running.

"I wanted to spend a little bit of alone time with my hunky fiance. And I thought what better place to do it than the spot where he made me the happiest girl in the world" he gives me a big grin and pulls me in for another lingering kiss. I entwine my hands in his hair and jump up wrapping my legs around his waist.

I open my eyes while he is still kissing the life out of me and check my watch. 6:59. Show time!

I unwrap myself from him and take a step back.

"I have something to tell you. Come here, wrap your arms around me" I whisper too him. Oh God I hope this goes right! He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me, splaying his hands out on my belly. _How perfect._

I entwine my hands across his and lean back into his chest.

"OK, baby, what do you need to tell me?" he sounds so confused. And then, right on time, I hear the sound I have been waiting for coming up from behind us over the trees.

"Just keep your eyes on the sky, Cowboy" I tell him softly.

Two small micro planes fly over us, tipping their wings as they go. Everything goes quite for about 30 seconds and then the first glider, being piloted by my big brother with Joey in the passenger seat, soars high above us. Hanging behind it, written on a long white banner are the words.

 **YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DADDY, DR COLBY**!

Jesse gasps and spins me around shocked.

"What? Are you serious? I'm going to be a Daddy?!" I nod and he picks me up and spins me around, whooping to the heavens as he does. He gives me a big kiss and tells me over and over how much he loves me.

"Oh baby you have made me the happiest man alive"

"Not yet I haven't...keep looking" I wipe the tears away and he looks up just as the second glider, being piloted by my father with my mother flying shot gun flies above us. On their banner are the words

 **FORGOT TO SAY...IT'S TWINS**!

The look on his face when he looks at me will stay with me forever. It's a look of pure joy. He walks back over to me and places his hands protectively over my midriff.

"We are having twins? I love you so much, Phoebe"

"I love you too, Cowboy"

He kisses me again and again and then wraps me tightly in his arms as we turn around and watch the gliders sour over the horizon.


	26. Chapter 26

**HI EVERYONE**

 **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE ORIGINAL STORY I WROTE. AS MOST OF YOU WHO READ THIS STORY THE FIRST TIME AROUND, I WROTE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY THAT WAS ALMOST COMPLETED AND THEN ACCIDENTLY DELETED. I TRIED TO RE WRITE IT BUT THE WORDS WOULD NOT FLOW. AS A THANK YOU TO EACH READER THAT READ THIS STORY, THE FIRST TIME AND NOW, I HAVE WRITTEN A ONE SHOT BONUS TEN YEARS LATER CHAPTER WHICH I WILL POST IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. THANKS FOR READING, HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER BUT KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR THE BONUS CHAPTER IN A COUPLE OF DAYS.**

 **CHEERS**

 **GG89**

* * *

 **PHOEBES POV-THE WEDDING**

This is it. The day I become Mrs. Colby. Well, Mrs. Grey-Colby. I came into this world as a Grey and I will go out as one.

I am standing in my room in my wedding dress looking at myself in the three way mirror that aunt Mia brought over. The only people to see me in my dress so far are Carly and Ava, who have both left me on my own for 5 minutes while they go get my parents. Thank god I fit in this dress. When I first tried it on that day in the attic with my Mom I didn't think that when I put it on for my actual wedding I would be 10 weeks pregnant with twins.

I have to admit, I look kinda good in the dress and for a brief moment I think that maybe one day AJ will wear it on her wedding day or maybe if one of the twins is a girl she will wear it. This dress will never go out of style and maybe it will become a family tradition for all the Grey girls to wear it.

Ava and Carly look amazing in their dresses. They are sky blue with a split to mid thigh and then crunched up at the front. We paired them with a pair of blue Valentino's that I bought them as a thank you for being my girls. They both look like they walked out of the pages of GQ.

I decided to go with a theme of silver and blue to match my eyes and Jesse's. A little corny I know but the over all effect is great.

More tears have been shed this morning by my family. The first to cry was, to my surprise, Teddy. We were having family breakfast and all I said was "Pass the syrup bro" and he burst into tears which then set Joey off and then my Mom.

I hardly slept last night because I was so nervous. We had a meal with all the Grey's and Jesse's family at the Mile High Club. I cried when I said goodbye to Jesse. We decided to go traditional and spend the night before the wedding sleeping apart.

I made the most of it though. Last night AJ slept in my bed. She was really tired this morning when I dressed her in her flower girl outfit because I kept her up last night almost two hours past her bed time because I was making her laugh, telling her stories and tickling her until she almost peed herself. No matter how many children I have, AJ will always be my little girl. Like my mother said when she gave me my charm bracelet all those months ago, she is my first little girl and no one will ever replace her.

I just couldn't help myself last night, I had planned on telling AJ about the babies when I came back from honeymoon but last night during a Mommy and daughter stare contest while we were on the bed with the cover right over us like a fort, I told her.

* * *

 _"Do you want to know a secret baby girl?" I whisper to her. She looks funny because I curled her hair and put a little eye shadow on her while we were playing makeover earlier and its a little smudged. She looks like a cute baby panda. The rest of the family has not disturbed us all evening. They know I need this time. Just me and my little girl._

 _"A Secret? Does Maffew know?" her eyes bug a little at the thought of her knowing something Matthew doesn't._

 _"No, Matthew does not know yet. So if I tell you have to keep it secret, OK? This is a big girl secret, so you promise you wont tell?" I am whispering for dramatic effect. I want her to remember this when she is older so I figure making a big deal of it will stick in her head and she nods solemnly._

 _"I Pwomise"_

 _"A few days ago mommy went to the doctors and guess what they told me?"_

 _"What?" she is on the edge of her seat. I feel like she is going to be a gossip when she is older. The Mia gene being passed on once again._

 _"The doctor told mommy that in a few months I am going to have two babies which means you will be a big sister" I say the last part really animated to try and get her excited._

 _I worry when she doesn't say anything for like 20 seconds._

 _"You mean like you and aunty Carwly and Maffew?"_

 _"Yep, just like that and you can help me look after them and feed them and when they get older you can teach them to play" she gets a big smile on her face when I say this._

 _"Babies can sleep in my room like, cookie?" she asks_

 _"We will see baby, but I want you to always remember that Mommy loves you very very much AJ"_

 _"I knows mommy. Me love you too, you know why?" she crawls over and lays right on my chest._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Cus me love you all the stars in the sky" I choke back a sob when she says it and snuggle her closer._

 _"And all the fish in the sea, baby girl"_

* * *

A knock comes on my bedroom door bringing me back from my daydream about my daughter. I know it will be my parents so I take a big breath because I know this will be emotional and I just had my make up done so I don't want to ruin it.

"Come in" I say softly and then could kick my self because I almost cry.

 _God all I said was come in!_

The door opens and my Mom and Dad walk in. I have my back to them but I can see them in the mirror. They both stop still and gasp. I slowly turn around so they can see the front of the dress.

"Do I look OK?" I ask shyly.

My mother clears her throat and walks over to me taking my hand and squeezing it.

"You look absolutely stunning Phoebe" It is clear she is holding back her tears.

Joey told her last night if she cried anymore she would be dehydrated so she is trying to hold it in. My father still hasn't said any thing and when I look up at him he is crying. He walks over and wraps his arms around me.

"You are an absolute vision, Phoebe-Grace" _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry._

"You both scrub up pretty good yourselves" My father is wearing a black tuxedo with blue vest that matches the brides maids and my mother is wearing a royal blue gown that has little flower details in the same color blue as my Dads vest sewn into the sides and down the back. Around her neck is a stunning set of sapphires that match her dress to perfection. A gift from my father this morning. He also gave Ava, AJ and Carly necklaces to match their dresses.

"We got you a little something. You have your something borrowed and old with the dress and I know you have your something blue sorted" she does not elaborate in front of my father. My something blue is the corset and matching thong with garter belt I am wearing under my dress that Kate and Mia bought me.

"So your father and I thought we would sort your something new out" my father hands me a box and when I open it I find a matching necklace like the one he gave my mom only mine has diamonds as every other stone. Also nestled in the box are matching earring and bracelet.

"Thank you both. I love them. Mom, can you help me put it on" I turn and she helps me just as the photographer walks in and snaps a couple of shots. She has been all around the house this morning taking candid's of the family getting ready and I know the photo she just took of my mother helping me with my jewelry will come out prefect.

"And this is from me" my father hands me an envelope. I frown when I open it and a GEH contract falls out.

"What's this?" I flick through the pages but there is so much legal talk I don't really understand it.

"Its one 5th of GEH. From tomorrow morning onward you get 20% of the profits GEH make and you are now officially the Vice president of Grey Enterprise and Holdings. Also your contract states that you will never be at the office any later than 5pm, you will never be in on the weekends and you can decide how you want to navigate your maternity leave" he shrugs like he has just given me a piece of gum instead of the equivalent of almost 10 billion dollars.

"Daddy...that's...I...do you know how much money that is?" I gasp out.

"Well the family business is doing quite well at the moment so owning 20% will put you on about $100,000 an hour" he grins.

"I don't know what to say butthank you, Daddy" I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Just because we are technically partners doesn't mean I will go easy on you Miss Grey...Mrs. Grey-Colby. I expect you in the office bright and early three weeks from tomorrow when you get home"

"Yes Boss" I mock salute him making them both laugh.

The wedding planner walks in and tells us its 5 minutes until show time. My Mom leaves me with a kiss and a tear as she walks out to join Teddy who will walk her down the aisle.

My father offers me his arm and I link mine through it. We walk out of my room and down the stairs towards the back yard where the wedding is being held. As we make it out the back door I step directly onto the white carpet that goes all the way to the alter. I look up and see all the white chairs with all the guests but what makes the first tear fall from my face is the guard of honor being made up on either side of me by my fathers security team.

Twelve handsome men in black suits standing to attention. Most of them have known me since I was a baby and whenever they would tell me to do something I was always cheeky and would salute them like they were army majors.

At the very end of the guard is Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer. I stop on my walk down the aisle and hug them both. They are like uncles to me.

The lone guitarist starts to strum The first cords of Shania Twains, From this moment, which I chose to walk down the aisle too. Upon hearing it all the guest stand and look at me and I squeeze my fathers arm a little tighter. He leans down a fraction and whispers in my ear.

"I can still get you out of here and on a plane to Timbuktu. Last chance if you want to bail, kiddo" he makes me giggle because even though he is joking, I know deep down he really would do it.

"It's OK, Daddy. I'm in the dress so I may as well put it to good use" he winks at me and we continue on our journey.

As we round the corner I get my first glimpse of my dashing groom standing tall at the end of the alter. He is beaming at me which makes me go a little faster making my father chuckle.

Right at the front are my grandparents, aunts and uncles and Gail who was like a third grandmother to me growing up. And every last one of them is crying. When we stop my father places my hand in Jesse's but his grip lingers in mine a fraction longer than it should. I know this is a big moment for him. For the first time in 21 years he is giving up control of me to someone else. He kisses me on the cheek and then takes his place next to my mother.

The minister talks a little about the joys of marriage and then we get to the vows. We were going to write our own but on that now infamous night when we ended up in Carly's bed, we Googled wedding vows and decided to use the ones that Elvis Presley and his bride Priscilla said to each other. We picked them after Jesse sang "can't help falling in love" to me that night right before we opened the vodka.

"Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined. I ask you both that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time." he says and we remain silent.

"Jesse, do you take Phoebe to be your wedded wife, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"Phoebe, do you take Jesse to be your wedded husband, to live together in bonds of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"Jesse repeat after me" he says the lines and then Jesse looks me in the eyes to say them back

"I, Jesse, take thee, Phoebe, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live"

"Phoebe if you repeat after me" I don't really listen to the minister say the lines because I have them memorised and I will never mean words like I mean the ones about to come from my lips

"I, Phoebe, take thee, Jesse, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live"

"In as much as you have consented together in marriage, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the laws of the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

The roar that goes up is deafening as we seal our marriage with a kiss. I turn back around to face my family and they are all whooping and clapping along with everybody else.

* * *

After a few hours the wedding meal is over, we have cut our cake and all the speeches are done, the only things left are the dances.

For my first dance with Jesse he has picked the song and I won't know what it will be until we are on the floor. Same with my father, he has picked the song for our father daughter dance and he would not even tell my mother what he has chosen.

I have a couple of surprises up my sleeve though for a couple of people so I walk over to the DJ and ask him for the mic.

"Hi everyone, I just want to say on behalf of myself and my handsome husband, thank you for joining us today to celebrate our marriage. Everyone here today knows that I was absent from this wonderful family for four years, finally returning with a wacky best friend and a wonderful daughter in tow. I am who I am today because of everyone in this room. Please know that in one way or another each of you has had a little hand in making me the woman I am today, so for that I thank you all. After the dance I will share with Jesse and before I dance with my father, there are two other people that I wold be honoured to share a dance with but I won't pull them up until each song ends, so without further ado, Dr Colby, would you join my in this dance?" I hand the mic back over to the Dj just as Jesse joins me and the lights dim The song starts and I recognise it straight away

Randy Travis, Forever and ever, Amen.

 _You may think that I'm talking foolish_

 _You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_  
 _You may wonder how I can promise you now_  
 _This love, that I feel for you, always will be_

 _You're not just time that I'm killing_  
 _I'm no longer one of those guys_  
 _As sure as I live this love that I give_  
 _Is gonna be yours until the day that I die – oh, baby_

 _I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen_  
 _As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_  
 _As long as old women sit and talk about old men_

 _If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_  
 _I'll be happy to tell you again_  
 _I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen_

 _They say that time takes it's toll on a body_  
 _Makes the young girls brown hair turn grey_  
 _But honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair_  
 _And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway_

 _They say that time can play tricks on a memory,_  
 _make people forget things they knew._  
 _well, it's easy to see it's happening to me_  
 _I've already forgotten every woman but you – oh, darling_

 _I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen_  
 _As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_  
 _As long as old women sit and talk about old men_

 _If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_  
 _well, just listen to how this song ends_  
 _I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen_  
 _I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever, amen_

"I love you Mrs Grey-Colby" he whispers to me and kisses me. **  
**

"I love you to, Cowboy" I whisper and he kisses my hand and gets the mic and hands it back to me. He knows the two people I will be dancing with.

"The next person for me to dance with has been my rock over the last four years. Without him, I honestly don't know how I would have survived. He has helped me raise my daughter, been a shoulder to cry on and has been my best friend. The words if the song about to be played don't do justice to the journey we have shared together, but I hope he knows just how much I love him. Joey, will you dance with me?" most of the guests are crying now and as Joey makes his way across the floor to me, we both break out in fresh tears.

"I knew you would make me cry again you hag" he says through a stream of tears.

"I love you Joey, this is our song"

Celine Dion, Because you loved me

 _For all those times you stood by me_  
 _For all the truth that you made me see_  
 _For all the joy you brought to my life_  
 _For all the wrong that you made right_  
 _For every dream you made come true_  
 _For all the love I found in you_  
 _I'll be forever thankful baby_  
 _You're the one who held me up_  
 _Never let me fall_  
 _You're the one who saw me through through it all_

 _You were my strength when I was weak_  
 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
 _You saw the best there was in me_  
 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
 _I'm everything I am_  
 _Because you loved me_

 _You gave me wings and made me fly_  
 _You touched my hand I could touch the sky_  
 _I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
 _You said no star was out of reach_  
 _You stood by me and I stood tall_  
 _I had your love I had it all_  
 _I'm grateful for each day you gave me_  
 _Maybe I don't know that much_  
 _But I know this much is true_  
 _I was blessed because I was loved by you_

 _You were my strength when I was weak_  
 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
 _You saw the best there was in me_  
 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
 _I'm everything I am_  
 _Because you loved me_

 _You were always there for me_  
 _The tender wind that carried me_  
 _A light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
 _You've been my inspiration_  
 _Through the lies you were the truth_  
 _My world is a better place because of you_

 _You were my strength when I was weak_  
 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
 _You saw the best there was in me_  
 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
 _You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
 _I'm everything I am_  
 _Because you loved me_

 _I'm everything I am_  
 _Because you loved me_

As the last strains of the song finish I can honestly say that now there is not a dry eye in the house. Joey leaves me but not before he drys my tears with his thumbs and kisses my cheek.

"Wow, it is getting emotional up in hereeee!" I say into the mic making everyone laugh.

"I know this next dance is not a tradition but it should be. I thank god every day that I was blessed to have this person in my life. This person taught me everything I know and I love her with all my heart. Mom, will you dance with me please" She looks shocked but walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I mean every single word of this song Mom and if I am half the mother to my kids that you have been to me, then my children will be very blessed"

Carrie Underwood, Mamas song

 _Mama, you taught me to do the right things._  
 _So, now you have to let your baby fly._  
 _You've given me everything that I will need._  
 _To make it through this crazy thing called life._  
 _And I know you watched me grow up,_  
 _and only want what's best for me._  
 _And I think I found the answer to your prayers._

 _And he Is good, so good._  
 _He treats your little girl,_  
 _like a real man should._  
 _He is good, SO good._  
 _He makes promises he keeps._  
 _No, he's never gonna leave._  
 _So, don't you worry about me._  
 _Don't you worry about me._

 _Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me._  
 _Giving me away is not goodbye._  
 _As you watch me walk down to my future,_  
 _I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

 _Cause, he is good, so good._  
 _And, he treats your little girl,_  
 _like a real man should._  
 _He is good, SO good._  
 _He makes promises he keeps._  
 _No, he's never gonna leave._  
 _So, don't you worry about me._  
 _Don't you worry about me._

 **At this point of the song I becon for my daughter to come to me. I pick her up and as I am wrapped in my mothers arms, twirling around to the song, I have my daughter wrapped in mine**.

 _And when I watch my baby grow up,_  
 _I'll only want what's best for her._  
 _And I hope she'll find,_  
 _the answer to my prayers._  
 _And that she'll say..._

 _He is good, so good._  
 _And he treats your little girl,_  
 _like a real man should._  
 _He is good, SO good._  
 _He makes promises he keeps._  
 _No, he's never gonna leave._  
 _So, don't you worry about me._  
 _Don't you worry about me._

 _Mama, don't you worry about me._  
 _Don't you worry about me._

"I love you so much Mom, so so much" she kisses my head and then kisses AJ.

"I love you too baby girl. Now let me have my granddaughter. I believe there is a man who wants to dance with his daughter who is not known for his patience" she takes AJ from me and stops to kiss my father who has now walked onto the floor. He takes the mic from the DJ and stands to face the room.

"Good evening everybody. Anastasia and myself would like to thank you all for joining us on this extraordinary day. When I thought about the songs for this dance, only one came to mind. I dance with it to my daughter, but also I hope Jesse listens to the words. One day he will understand and I hope he knows the amount of trust I have put in him to keep my little girl happy and safe. So, Peanut, will you dance with your old dad?"

I place my hand in his and he pulls me close. As soon as I hear the first beats of the song I break down and cling to my father for all I am worth.

Hartland, I loved her first

 _Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
 _Lost in the moment and each others face_  
 _So much in love your alone in this place_  
 _Like there's nobody else in the world_  
 _I was enough for her not long ago_  
 _I was her number one_  
 _She told me so_  
 _And she still means the world to me_  
 _Just so you know_  
 _So be careful when you hold my girl_  
 _Time changes everything_  
 _Life must go on_  
 _And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

 _But I loved her first and I held her first_  
 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
 _But it still hard to give her away_  
 _I loved her first_

 _How could that beautiful women with you_  
 _Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_  
 _The one that I read all those fairy tales to_  
 _And tucked into bed all those nights_  
 _And I knew the first time I saw you with her_  
 _It was only a matter of time_

 _But I loved her first and I held her first_  
 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
 _But its still hard to give her away_  
 _I loved her first_

 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
 _When a miracle smiles up at you_  
 _I loved her first_

"I love you so much Phoebe-Grace" he whispers to me and kisses my head.

"I love you too, Daddy" I look across the room and Teddy is holding my mother who is now crying her eyes out, not because she is touched by the song, but in this moment it is not only me that has been healed, it's my father too in all his, as she calls it, Fifty shades.

* * *

 **1hour after the wedding, Anas POV**

All the guest are gone. Phoebe and Jesse are in their new house for their wedding night. All the kids are asleep and I finally have my heels off!

When I watched Christian dance with Phoebe, I realized just how far both of them have come and I broke down. Our family is back together and it is time for a new chapter to start for everyone.

Taylor called for Christian about 5 minutes ago but I still have plans for my husband so I pour us both a glass of champagne for when he comes back. As soon as he walks into the kitchen I know somthing is wrong.

"What's wrong?" I walk over to him and he leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Ana, there are two detectives from the SPD in my study. They want to talk to you, baby. I think it is about Jose so you need to keep calm and try not to give anything away. I know you once told me that you are not much of an actress but baby, for this, you need to be" he says fast.

If he had punched me in the stomac it would feel the same. I have to play this cool. We walk into Christians study where two men with badges hooked in their belts stand with Taylor.

"Mrs Grey, I am detective Marks and this is my partner Detective Groves, we are sorry it is so late and that it is your daughters wedding but this will only take a moment. Please take a seat, we have something to tell you, ma'am" he gestures for me to sit down so I pull Christian over to his chair behind his desk and make him sit down so I take a seat on his lap.

"Detective, what is this about?"

"Unfortunately it is not good news Mrs Grey... three days ago the body of a man washed up on the coast. After a medical examination the body was identified through dental records and I'm sorry to have to tell you Mrs Grey, the man was Jose Rodregiez, who had you listed as his next of kin" he tells me softly and I put my hands over my face and the tears come. Not because I feel grief for that animal but because it's over. He's dead and can never hurt my baby again. Christian pulls me back into his chest and shushes me. _Who knew we could act so good?_

"How did he die?" I ask through my tears. I need to know in case it is a murder inquiry.

"The M.E concluded he drowned. The body had been in the water for some time and due to what is assumed storm waves and the amount of rocks off the coast he was pretty beaten up ma'am. As he has no living relatives and you are down as NOK we had to inform you, Mrs Grey. I am sorry for your loss" he stands up and shakes all our hands and I say my thanks and Taylor sees them out.

"Thank you God! Oh Christian it's finally over! He's gone and he is never coming back and you were right, mother nature took care of that bastard" I sob into his chest.

"She is finally free, Ana" he cries along with me.

After crying for 10 minutes we make our way up to our room. I stand gazing out at the sound with my husbands arms wrapped around me.

"Its really over isn't it Christian?" I whisper.

"It really is, baby. Do you think we should ring Phoebe and tell her?" I turn around and giggle.

Even though she is now a married woman with a child and two more on the way, he still thinks of her as a little girl who in his mind went over to her house to just go straight to bed in a different room to her husband.

 _Dream on Sir!_

"It can wait until the morning Mr Grey...right now I want for us to relive our wedding night?" I bite my lip seductively at him and he laughs.

"Oh Mrs Grey, We aim to please"


	27. Chapter 27

**HI EVERYONE**

 **HERE IS THE BONUS CHAPTER THAT WAS NOT ADDED TO MY ORIGINAL STORY. ITS A ONE SHOT OF WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE TEN YEARS LATER.**

 **THANK YOU TO RVERY SINGLE READER, OLD AND NEW. YOU GUYS ARE ONE OF THE REASONS I WRITE. THANKS FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEE AND MESSAGE.**

 **SEE YOU SOON :)**

 **GG89 xx**

* * *

 **PHOEBES POV- 10 YEARS LATER**

"Sam, Chris! No running in the house!"

"Sorry, Mom" They shout back at me in unison.

I shake my head because no matter how many times I tell them, they still do it. I suppose that is the difference between raising boys and girls. When AJ was 10 years old, one look from me or her father and she would fall in line. My boys on the other hand are true tearaways. I don't think they have ever come home from school with clean clothes. They are always wrestling and fighting. I'm forever finding bugs and even sometimes frogs in their pockets and like I said before, they just don't listen. But would I change them? Not for all the money in the world.

My boys are what they should be. Boys. They play and fight and get dirty and get into all types of trouble but I remember my brother Teddy being the same way and Jesse has assured me that all boys this age are rough and tumble.

My pregnancy with the twins was text book. My waters broke two weeks before my due date and 7 and a half hours later we welcomed our identical twin sons into the world.

Samuel Joseph Grey Colby was the first to be born weighing in at 5lbs 5oz. Next came Christian Jesse Grey Colby weighing 5lbs 3oz. Both my boys are the spitting images of their father. Both of them have jet black hair and Jesse's features but both inherited my silver grey eyes.

AJ was obsessed with the babies when they were born. I was worried that she would feel left out but she helped me take care of the babies and as the years have gone on that bond has only gotten stronger.

Jesse and I decide that three kids were enough but fate had other plans. Five years ago, when Carly turned 21, I took her out on the town for her first legal drink and we ended up getting wasted. We could barley walk because of how drunk we were but thankful my Dad still insisted that we had CPO's and they helped us make our way home. Because Carly and I had started drinking at like two in the afternoon I completely forgot to take my pill that day. I figured that it was only one missed pill, what harm could it do? What were the chances of me falling pregnant that night when I had my way with my husband? Well, there was a big chance. Six weeks later I started throwing up and eating weird food and when I went to the doctors it was confirmed I was pregnant with my 4th child.

Even though it was a shock, Jesse and I were over the moon. A few months later we welcomed our second daughter. We had a lot of trouble coming up with a name for her but in the end Jesse said to name her after someone I loved. I had already named my first daughter after my Mom and Grandma so the only other women in my life that I looked up to and admired were Gail and Carly and so we named our second daughter Abigail Carly Grey Colby but we call her Abby for short.

She really was the icing on the cake and at four years old she is spoiled by not only me and Jesse but the two boys and her 14 year old sister. More often than not as soon as AJ gets home from school she goes straight for her little sister and plays with her. They have a fantastic bond just like I have with my sister.

A lot has happened in the last ten years but its all been good.

My mother and father both decided on very early retirement and they gave up their thrones at GEH and Grey Publishing. Teddy took over GP and is now the CEO. He is doing a fantastic job and currently GP has three authors on the best seller list. Teddy finally gave up his man whore ways when he met his wife, Maria.

They met at a publishing conference in Las Vegas and what was supposed to be a weekend fling turned into a marriage and a baby on the way. Maria only has three months left in her pregnancy and Teddy is already playing the doting Dad. They decided not to find out what the baby is so this one unlike the other Grey births will be a complete surprise.

Joey found his soul mate one night while he was waiting in line for ice cream with AJ when she was 6 years old. Doug is 5 years older than Joey but they share the same sense of humor and Doug has a good heart. Joey said he fell head over heels the first time he saw Doug and Doug feels the same. When Doug proposed to Joey 6 months into their relationship Joey screamed Yes and then fainted. My parents paid for their wedding and my Dad spared no expense. Joey asked my Dad during the planning why he was taking such a interest in the wedding. My Dad put his hand on Joey's shoulder and said to him that his son was getting married. Its a time to celebrate. That made Joey cry and he told me later that night that the acceptance that he always wanted form a parental figure he got when my Dad said he thought of him as a son and ever since Joey has calmed down. He no longer feels the need to party all night and be the center of attention, he is happy just chilling with Doug at their house which is a couple of miles down the road from ours. They are in the process of adopting a three year old boy called Justin who lost his parents in a car accident a few weeks back. He has no other family and When Joey saw him come into the hospital when he was having lunch with Jesse one day he said it was like as soon as he saw Justin's face he felt like a father.

My grandparents helped them through the adoption process and hopefully next week Justin will be coming to live with Joey and Doug permanently.

My sister Carly is now 27 and is joint CEO along with me at GEH. Between the both of us we have the place running like a dream and GEH is thriving. Carly has always had a good head on her shoulders and she graduated from Harvard with honors. She was a bit of a party girl and she had a string of boyfriends, none of them she deemed good enough to bring home to my parents until she met Conner.

Conner Douglas is 27 years old and for a brief period of time, He was Carly's CPO. Anybody with eyes in their head could see the attraction that they had for each other so my father made my CPO swap with Conner. It only made them like each other more. One day, about three months after Conner started working for the family, I went into the security office at Grey House and as I was walking down the hall I stopped when I heard moaning coming from the janitors closet on that floor. I pressed my ear to the door and the "Oh Conner!" "Oh, Carly!" moans gave away who was inside.

I knew that my sister would not take this kind of risk on someone unless she really liked them. When they came out of the closet with matching grins that soon faded when they saw me I fired Conner on the spot. Before Carly could object I told him that he was fired from being my CPO, but he was now going to work as a security assistant to Welch who was retiring at the end of the year. Carly beamed and hugged me when I said this and Conner could not be more grateful. Why? Because it is in every CPO's contract not to engage in sexual relations with who they are guarding but there is no office fraternization policy at Grey House. I gave them everything they needed to be a couple without Conner getting fired and my Dad getting pissed.

Carly and Conner have been together now for 2 years and I know that on their anniversary which is next month, Conner is proposing.

My little brother Matthew is now a foot taller than me. He is 15 years old and he already has the girls falling at his feet but he only has eyes for Olivia. Olivia is AJ's best friend and has been since her first day in kindergarten. Olivia would always be at our house and over the years the friendship between Olivia and Matthew grew and grew. When puberty hit everyone could tell there was an attraction there. Nothing happened for a few years but when freshman prom rolled around Matthew plucked up the courage to ask her and they have been dating ever since. I was worried at first that if they broke up it would affect AJ's friendship with Olivia but AJ has told me that she can see them walking down the aisle one day.

AJ. My baby girl. She's 14 years old and smart as a whip. She looks just like I did at that age only she completely skipped the brat stage that most teenagers go through. She has never given me an once of trouble and to this day we remain best friends. Once a month we go to the movies or just hang out just the two of us. I am so proud of the young woman she has become. She told me that she wanted to go to Harvard like Carly did and then she wanted to work at GEH. With her drive and her focus I know that one day she will be the CEO when Carly and I hand over the reins.

We had a small blip one week last year when she walked into my office and asked me something that I hoped would never come but knew would always happen.

* * *

 _"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" AJ pokes her head around my home office door._

 _"Sure, Baby girl. Come in and take a seat." I push my laptop to one side so she has my full attention._

 _She takes a seat in front of my desk and starts wringing her hands._

 _"What did you need to talk about? Everything OK?"_

 _"Yeah...everything is good...well..."_

 _"Well what?"_

 _She takes a big breath and then looks me in the eye and I know what is coming before it comes out of her mouth._

 _"Who is my biological father?" She asks in a small voice and my heart stops._

 _I knew one day she would ask but I'm still not prepared for it. I stand up and walk around my desk and sit on the sofa. I pat the spot beside me and she walks over and takes a seat. I can tell by the way she is shaking slightly that she is worried what my reaction will be. I pull her into my side and kiss her forehead to reassure her._

 _"Before I answer you, can I ask why this has come up now?"_

 _"In biology class today my teacher was going on about genetics and certain traits we inherit from our parents. I know I look like you but I was wondering if there is anything about me that I got from my bio Dad?"_

 _"Nothing. You are nothing like him. Not in looks or personality"_

 _"Oh" She cuddles back into my side and starts playing with her hands again._

 _"Can you tell me something about him? I didn't want to ask in front of Dad because, well, he's my Dad. No one would ever replace him its just... I know how you and Dad met and how you ran away but I don't know anything about who my bio Dad is. Was he your boyfriend in high school or something?"_

 _It's do or die time. Tell her the truth about her rapist biological father who terrorized me when I was a little older than her or I lie._

 _"No, he wasn't my boyfriend. He was just someone that I met one night. He was older than me and one thing led to another and nine months later you arrived"_

 _"Oh. It was a one night thing? Did you ever see him again?"_

 _"No. He lied to me about who he was and I soon realized that he was not the person I wanted to be with. I ran away to Texas where I met your Dad and I never thought of your Bio Dad again"_

 _"Does he know about me? Did you tell him?" She looks up at me with her big Grey eyes and its killing me to lie to her but I must do this to protect her._

 _"No, he never knew about you because he died before you were born"_

 _"He died? How?"_

 _"He drowned" I tell her simply as I rub her arm._

 _"Oh. How come you have never told me before?"_

 _"I was waiting for you to ask" I shrug._

 _"Do you think Dad will be mad that I asked you about this? I don't want to hurt his feelings"_

 _"He won't be mad, Honey. We both knew that one day you would ask questions but I don't have many answers for you. Is there anything else you want to know?"_

 _"Do you remember his name?"_

 _"Yes, I do but If I tell you then he becomes this mysterious guy who you will always wonder about. He's gone and I don't have a picture for you to put a name to a face but I want you to know something" I tilt her head up so I can look in her eyes._

 _"Even though I was only 15 when you were conceived, I have never regretted you. Not once. You are my heart and Soul AJ and I love you more than my own life. I was a stupid kid when I got pregnant but you turned me into a woman. I had to grow up fast. I have no regrets in my life. If I had not met your bio Dad I would not have had you. If I had not ran away when I was pregnant I would not have your Dad or had your brothers or sister. I have zero regrets in my life so if you are sitting there thinking that I hated being a teenage mom and you ruined my life then you can get those thoughts out of your head. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I thank god every single day that you're my girl"_

 _"Thanks for telling me. I wanted to ask for a while now but it feels like I am betraying Jesse. He's my Dad and has been since as far back as I remember. I had no interest in meeting my bio Dad and now that he is dead even if I wanted to I couldn't. You and Dad give me everything I need and I was just a little curious but now that I know I don't think I will bring it up again"_

 _"You can ask whatever you want whenever you want, you know that, right?"_

 _"Yeah I know...Can I ask you one more thing?" She grins up at me with her cheeky smile and I know she is about to be smart with me._

 _"Go ahead"_

 _"In two years time if I come home pregnant will you be mad and kick me out?" I know she is joking but just the thought of her being sexually active at 15 makes my blood boil._

 _"No, Baby girl I would not kick you out I would just kick your ass!" I hit her in the face with a cushion making her laugh._

 _"OK, I'm sorry. No babies at 15 years old"_

 _"Good. Glad we are on the same page about that" I hug her and kiss her head and she gets up to walk out the door but stops just before she leaves._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I love you all the stars in the sky"_

 _"And all the fish in the Sea, Baby Girl"_

* * *

I smile when I think back to that day. She asked her questions and even though I felt so guilty for lying to her I know it was for the best. I asked my Dad the next day what he thought about it all and he said I did the right thing.

I walk through my house and find Jesse on the sofa reading a book.

"Hey, Baby. What you reading?" I lean down and kiss him softly and he shows me the cover of the book and I go pale.

"Teddy recommended I read this. Its about a young girl who falls in love with this guy who is into BDSM and they have really hot sex. I have to admit, I can't wait for the kids to go to sleep so I can try some of these moves out on you" he grins at me but I feel really uncomfortable. Do I tell him who wrote that book and who it's about? Carly and I put two and two together months ago when an "Anonymous" Author sent in a manuscript to Grey Publishing with the instructions that Teddy Grey NOT be the one to edit the book and Two, All the money the book made including any author advance be donated to various different charity's across Seattle with Coping Together being one of those who would benefit.

I'll never forget the day Carly barged into my office, which is my Dad's old office with the book in her hands.

* * *

 _"I am traumatized! Seriously I think I'm going to be sick!" She dramatically throws herself onto my sofa and puts the book over her eyes._

 _"Why? Whats wrong? And whats with the book?" I make my way over to her and take the book from her hands. On the cover is just a mans ties. A silver one and the book is called My Fifty._ What a weird name for a book.

 _I start to flick through it quickly and my eyes stop on words like "Dominant" "Submissive" "Nipple Clamps" and "Spanking"_

 _"Why are you reading porn?"_

 _"Its not porn its supposed to be a love story"_

 _"Love story?" I start reading a bit of the book out loud. When I get to the bit where the guy removes the girls tampon before sex Carly blocks her ears and starts singing really loud._

 _"What is your problem!?"_

 _"Phoebe...Put this story together...Girl meets millionaire...He is controlling...owns a big company...girl cant take it and flees to Georgia...Comes back..he hits her...she leaves...they get back together and stay together and go on to have four children...put the dots together Pheebs!"_

 _What dots? I mean the girl meets millionaire thing sounds a bit like mom and dads story but..._

 _"You think this is Mom and Dads story! That is sick! Dad would never hurt Mom!"_

 _"I know that but remember that room in Escala!"_

 _That room at Escala? How could I forget!_

 _Carly and I had been celebrating a huge deal that we managed to snag from someone who was our direct competition. We had been bar hopping down town and because we didn't finish our celebrations until 3am we decided to crash at our parents penthouse down town._

 _In our drunken state we decided that we were going to sleep in the guest room that was always locked. Yeah, "Guest Room". We managed to find a key hung up in the utility closet and when we opened the door we were met with red walls and sex toys._ _I was almost sick. I know my parents have sex but finding their sex room? Totally grossed me out in the biggest way. We closed the door back up and then never brought it up again. The next time I saw my mom and dad I blushed so bad my face went completely red and I ran from the room._

 _"What about that room?"_

 _"Come on, Phoebe! It does not take a genius to figure out that Mom wrote this book and its the story of her and Dad!"_

 _"Carly, have you been smoking pot again?"_

 _"No! I haven't touched that stuff since college. Look, just read the book and then come tell me what you think. I'm telling you that its Mom's"_

 _She walks out of my office and I get stuck into the book. After and hour and a half of reading I am both mortified and turned on. But then I remember this is my parents sex life in black and white and I am disgusted. I press my intercom and tell my assistant to send Carly in._

 _To my horror she walks in with my Mom hot on her heels._

 _"Mom! What are you doing here?" I try to hide the book behind my back but my Mom spots it. She slowly walks over to me and takes the book from my hand. She starts looking at the page that I got to and a blush comes across her face and its in that moment that I am 100% certain that its her and Dads story._

 _"What did you think of the book?"_

 _"Its written by a very talented writer but when it clicks that you're reading sex scenes that your parents performed it freaks you out just a tad!" Carly gasps because I have called our Mom out on this._

 _Mom looks at us both and then she starts giggling. She grabs her purse and heads for the door._

 _"Wait! Aren't you going to explain yourself?" I blurt out._

 _She turns at me and smirks._

 _"Do you really want me to sit here and give you the audio version of that book because that's pretty much what I will do?"_

 _"Good God No! Lets just never talk about this again!"_

 _Carly agrees with me by nodding her head really fast so she looks like a bobble head doll. She doesn't want to hear about our parents sex life any more than me._

 _"Ok, we will never talk about this again. I have to go now because your Dads waiting for me at the penthouse to recreate the moves on some of those pages" She winks at us and then leaves laughing her head off as Carly and I both make a bee line for my office bar._

* * *

"Jesse, I am totally on board with us having some down right dirty sex when the kids are asleep but...I don't want to copy that book"

"Why? Its so freaking sexy. I think I could give the guy in this book a run for his money" He wiggles his eye brows at me and I hate to burst his bubble but I have to tell him.

"Jess, brace yourself because I have something to tell you"

I sit down beside him and break the news about my mom writing that book. He goes pale. Then green. Then he blushes red.

"Holy fuck! Your Mom wrote this? So that means? Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew!" he has a mini freak out and then finds the funny side and laughs. He pulls me onto his lap and kisses my cheek.

"Who knew your parents were that freaky?"

"Carly and I suspected but My mom confirmed it a few weeks ago. I guess if you have as much money as my parents do then you can branch out and have a full room dedicated to sex" I shrug because to me this is no big deal. So my parents have a sex room? Jesse and I have lots of toys and even a sex swing in our bedroom. People are kinky. Its just a way of life.

"I guess so. Is there anything in our sex life that you want to add? Try something new maybe?"

"Our sex life is pretty banging. I think we mix it up pretty well. Why? Did you want to try something new?"

"No. I think we do everything under the sun. Remember that Summer we worked our way through the Karma Sutra?" I blush when I think of that Summer.

My parents decided to take the kids on a two week holiday during the summer to my Grandparents Ranch House in Montana. The plan was for the kids to enjoy being spoiled unconditionally for two weeks by their grandparents before Jesse and I joined them. During the two weeks that Jesse and I were alone we had sex in every position known to man. We had never just had time for just the two of us and we took full advantage.

"That was a great Summer" I kiss him softly and play with his hair.

"Pheebs, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"OK, What is it?"

"How would you feel about another baby?"

"Another baby? I thought we decided after Abby that our family was complete?"

"I know we did but I just think it would be nice if Abby had someone to grow up with. AJ had the boys and the boys had Ava's kids...I just thought one more would be nice...you know...for her?"

"For her, huh?" I smile because I have been getting Baby fever really bad lately every time I hang with Teddy's wife.

"Well Dr Colby, I think having another of your adorable off spring is not a bad idea"

"Really?" His face lights up and he starts kissing me all over my face and neck. Just as his hands find my breast I stop him.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. It's the middle of the day and we have three kids in the house. AJ is upstairs, the boys are outside and Abby is at my parents being doted on by my dad. We can get to work on operation baby tonight when the house is empty"

"So if the house was empty now...I could fuck you right here on this couch?"

"Yes. But like I said we have a teenager and two ten year old's in the house" He smiles at me and then as loud as he can he shouts for AJ.

"AJ CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!"

I just shake my head and laugh softly because I know he is about to bribe her to go to her grandparents. Because our houses are so close, there is a path that leads from one property to the other and the whole way is covered by CCTV.

AJ walks down the stairs and takes a seat next to us.

"Whats up?"

"Can you take your brothers over to your grandparents for us please?"

"Why? I thought we were all going over there tonight for family dinner?"

"We are but your Mom and I need to talk about a few things and your brothers keep interrupting us" She raises her eyebrow in a way that says she doesn't believe us.

"If I do this for you, Can I hang out with Matt and Olivia and some frieds at the Mall tomorrow?"

Jesse agrees before she is even finished but I smell something fishy. Before she can leave the room I stop her.

"And just who are these other "Friends"?" I know most of her friends and if this was going to be a big group hangout I would have heard about it before now. When the soft pink blush covers her cheeks I know that these "Friends" means a boy.

"Just um...well there will be me and Olivia and Matthew...And Tyler"

"Tyler?"

"Yeah. He umm he just moved here from Arizona and he doesn't know many people so I invited him out with us tomorrow to hang out, ya know?"

"Huh Huh. Will this hanging out business result in the kissing business?"

"MOM! No! we are just friends" I would believe her if her face wasn't blood red. AJ has her first crush.

"You can go tomorrow but I want to meet this boy and I suspect your father does too"

"Damn right I do! Bring him to the house so I can show him my gun collection"

"DADDY!" She protests but then she realizes that we are just messing with her.

She gives us both a kiss goodbye and then runs outside and we see her walking the boys in the direction of the path.

"Instead of fucking on the couch why don't you give me a few minutes so I can go upstairs and get into something a bit more special? Meet me in our room in ten?"

"You got it, baby"

I give him a kiss and then run upstairs to our room where I change out of my leggings and tank top and get into my new black silk bra, pantie and suspender set. I stand by the window as I wait for Jesse and I look out over our back yard and into the distance I can see my parents yard. Thank god all our windows are two way mirrored glass because Jesse has fucked me against this window more times than I can count.

As I look over at my parents yard I can just make out my four children being chased by my father. My mother is stood off to one side and I catch the moment when my youngest daughter breaks free from her grandpa and launches herself into my mothers arms.

Its at times like these that I am so thankful that I came home from Texas. My daughter has a family. I have my family back. And on top of it all I have Jesse and my three other children.

So much happened in my life from the age of 15 to 20 but you know what? I would change nothing. I know what Jose did to me was something that no woman or girl should ever go through but...if he had not done what he did? I would not have AJ and there is nothing, nothing on this earth that would make me go back in time and change what happened to me because when its all said and done, I got my girl. My beautiful, smart, funny girl who is the apple of my eye.

Also if I had not gotten pregnant, I would never have moved to Texas and I would never have met Jesse or Joey.

People talk all the time about the butterfly affect. I truly believe in this.

Think about it. My teenage decision to start smoking put me right in Jose's path. If I had said no that first time I was offered a smoke I would never have been in my grandparents boat house that night and Jose would not have been able to start grooming me.

I very rarely think of Jose. My family never talk about him. I know that we were responsible for his death but not once in the last ten years have I felt guilt. He was a predator. One that needed to be put down before he hurt anyone else.

Ask any mother. Anywhere in the world. If someone hurt your baby, how far would you go? I know that if anyone even dared to hurt any of my children I would go into full on kill mode.

I am brouyght out of my thoughts when strong arms wrap around me.

"You look like you're a million miles away"

"I was just thinking of everything that happened up until this point in my life and do you know what conclusion I have come up with?" I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck.

"What would that be?"

"That I am one of the lucky ones. Some girls go through what I did and they never get to see the light at the end of the tunnel. I have you, my kids and my whole family. I am very blessed and I love you more than any woman ever loved a man"

"I love you too, Phoebe"

THE END


End file.
